Si Miskin, Boruto
by Tandrato
Summary: Boruto adalah anak dari seorang tukang dan penjual gado gado keliling dikota mereka. Boruto sering diejek dan dihina oleh teman sekelasnya yg bernama sarada. Tanpa disadari, keduanya lama kelamaan semakin saling menyukai. Bagaimanakah cara keduanya menangani perasaan cinta yg terbentuk secara tak sengaja itu. Warning : OOC, AU, Dll Tamat. Terima Kasih Telah Membaca Dan Mereviews
1. Chapter 1 : Perubahan

**Fanfiction**

 **Title : Si Miskin Boruto**

 **Chapter : 1**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

 **Warning : OOC, TYPO, EYD dan bahasa yang hancur.**

:

:

:

Seorang lelaki muda menaruh tasnya diatas meja makan didapur. Hal yang tak pantas dilakukan oleh seorang anak padahal kedua orang tuanya itu sedang duduk dan makan dimeja itu. Setelah menaruh tas itu, ia pun ikut duduk.

"apa-apaan ini, dimana sopan santunmu," ucap seorang pria beramput pirang dengan tatapan marah kepada orang yang diketahui adalah anaknya. "Boruto, ambil tasmu, jangan taruh dimeja makan, tidak sopan menaruh tas dimeja makan saat orang tuamu sedang makan" ucap seorang perempuan yang diketahui adalah ibunya.

"Diam kau, aku capek," ucap pemuda itu dengan air mata yang menetes mengenai telapak tangan ibunya yang saat itu akan memegang anaknya itu. "kau kenapa Boruto, tidak biasanya kau begini?" tanya sang ibu penuh perhatian.

Sang ayah yang awalnya marah pun terdiam saat melihat putra kesayangannya itu menangis didepan mereka. "kau kenapa Boruto?". dengan mengais tersedu-sedu, anak yang diketahui bernama Boruto itu pun berkata "aku sudah muak, Gadis itu terus-menerus menganguku, hiks... mentang-mentang aku miskin ia selalu mengejekku,"

"gadis? siapa, lalu kenapa ia selalu mengejekmu?" tanya sang ibu. Baru akan menjawab, sang ayah angkat bicara "kau ini laki-laki, kau harus kuat, dibully gadis kau malah menangis, tunjukan kejantananmu dihadapannya, eeehhh, maksudku bukan yang '-itu-',"

"ayah lebih baik diam, ayah tidak tahu apa-apa soal gadis itu, dia adalah pemimpin gang perempuan disekolah yang mayoritas anggotanya adalah orang kaya raya," naruto atau sang ayah hanya bisa terdiam mendengar perkataan anaknya itu.

"meskipun kau miskin, tapi kau adalah anak yang pintar, jarang orang seperti kita bisa masuk kesekolah itu, sekolah elit dikonoha," ucap hinata atau sang ibu untuk memecah kesunyian dan keterpurukan Boruto.

==-OoO-==

Maklum, Sekolah Menengah Atas Konohagakure atau yang sering disingkat SMAK merupakan sekolah elit yang mayoritas pelajarnya adalah orang yang pintar serta berdompet tebal. Hanya sedikit orang seperti Boruto yang bersekolah disana. Kebanyakan karena mendapat Beasiswa karena mereka pintar.

Untuk masuk kesekolah ini saja, siswa harus membayar sebesar 10 juta untuk pendaftaran, administrasi, dan Ruangan. Serta setiap bulan wajib membayar sekitar 1 juta untuk uang Komite dan 500 ribu untuk hal yang lainnya sehingga totalnya adalah 1 juta 500 ribu.

Jumlah itu bukanlah jumlah yang sedikit bagi Boruto dan keluarganya. Apalagi ayahnya hanya seorang tukang Dikonoha dan ibunya penjual Gado-gado keliling disekitar kompleks tempat mereka tinggal.

Berkat uluran tangan Dermawan pemilik Sekolah itu yang bernama Jiraiya, Boruto diizinkan mengikuti tes dan berhasil lulus serta mendapat beasiswa Sampai Lulus. Walau sebenarnya nilainya itu sangat jatuh diMatematika dan Fisika. Namun, Karena Kemampuan Berbahasa Inggris serta Sastra yang kuat ia diterima.

Selain Sastra dan Berbahasa Inggris, Boruto juga memiliki ingatan dan Fokus yang kuat. Itu sangat membantunya dalam memahami dan Menghafal pelajaran yang tidak melibatkan hitungan.

Boruto adalah siswa kelas 12 di SMAK yang Belajar dikelas 12-A atau jelasnya kelas Dengan mayoritas siswa pintar disekolah. Memang dari awal masuk sampai awal kelas 12 ia selalu saja diganggu oleh Sarada dan gangnya.

==-OoO-==

Keesokan harinya, Boruto berseragam. Ia berkaca dikaca dikamarnya sambil menarik nafas panjang. "jika sampai gadis itu terus-menerus menghinaku hari ini, aku akan melawan selayaknya laki-laki," batin Boruto sambil merapikan dasinya.

Tak lama, Ibunya berangkat untuk berjualan sementara ayahnya tetap dirumah karena tidak ada proyek. Boruto sarapan Gado-gado buatan ibunya yang dikenal enak. Setelah sarapan, ia pun berangkat.

Boruto berangkat dengan berjalan kaki. Sekolahnya berjarak 3 km dari rumahnya. Maka dari itu agar tak terlambat, ia jalan 50 menit sebelum bell dan tiba 10 menit sebelum bell. Terkadang ia juga sering terlambat. Namun Satpam memaklumi itu karena 2 hal yaitu ia berjalan kaki dan kedua karena sangat jarang terlambat.

Setibanya didepan gerbang, tiba-tiba sebuah klakson mobil sport pink berbunyi dibelakangnya. Itu membuatnya sangat kaget dan segera menyingkir. "hey miskin, awas dari jalanku, kau bisa membuat mobilku ini lecet," ucap Sarada atau gadis yang selalu mengangunya.

Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini, Boruto merespon semuanya secara baik dengan menyingkir. Ia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan menaruh tanganya disaku celananya. Sarada yang berteriak dari jendela mobil pun hanya dapat terpaku diam melihat orang yang bisa dibilang selalu heboh itu.

Biasanya, Bila Boruto dihina atau diejek oleh Sarada, Boruto akan merespon dengan marah dan membalas ejekan Sarada. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, mereka berdua sering terlibat adu tangan walau berakhir dengan kekalahan Boruto. Ini dikarenakan Boruto dikeroyok dan juga Sarada mengikuti perguruan.

==-OoO-==

Didalam kelas, Boruto mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik dan tenang. Itu sudah biasa terjadi. Boruto hanya memfokuskan pandangannya kearah papan tulis dan sesekali berbalik jika dipanggil oleh temannya.

Disisi lain, Sarada yang juga satu kelas dengan Boruto dari tadi memperhatikan orang yang selalu ia ejek itu. "hari ini kenapa anak miskin itu tidak merespon ejekanku, diam dikelas memang biasa ia lakukan, tapi diluar kelas ia tidak mungkin diam," batin Sarada bingung.

 **Kring...Kring...Kring.**

Bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi. Suara itu didengar bagaikan sebuah suara alat musik yang merdu ditelinga para siswa. Seperti biasa, Boruto bersama teman-temannya keluar. Sudah biasa, Boruto ditraktir oleh Teman-teman satu gengnya yaitu Shikadai, Inojin, dan Rama.

Walau rasanya tidak enak ditraktir oleh mereka terus, Namun terpaksa ia terima karena ia tidak pernah membawa uang dan ia pasti lapar saat istirahat. Maklum, masuk jam 8 dan istirahat jam 12 dan pulangnya nanti jam 17. Jika ia tidak menerima kebaikan teman-temannya, ia pasti bisa pingsan dikelas.

Seperti biasa, Mereka makan bersama sambil bercerita dan tertawa. Setelah selesai makan, Mereka pun berjalan pergi menuju Perpustakaan. Buka untuk membaca melainkan menikmati AC sambil menonton Tv yang tersedia diperpustakaan.

Boruto seperti biasa ia menonton sambil membaca buku. Diperpustakaan itu memang tersedia 5 Tv dan selalu dikunjungi siswa setiap istirahat. Terkadang mereka harus rebutan. Dikelas memang ada Tv tapi tidak ada Chanelnya.

Setelah bosan, mereka pergi menuju Taman sekolah. Duduk-duduk disana sambil memandangi Pucuk-pucuk disana. Bahkan tak jarang terlihat beberapa pasangan sedang melakukan hal romantis ditaman sekolah.

SMAK memiliki halaman yang sangat besar. Hampir semua fasilitas ada disana. Taman adalah salah satunya. Namun, SMAK juga memiliki beberapa satpam yang ditugaskan berkeliling setiap saat. Ini membuat keamanan SMAK lebih terkendali.

 **Kring...Kring...Kring**

Bel tanda masuk kekelas sudah berbunyi. Bunyi itu bagaikan suara kematian terutama Kelasnya Boruto sekarang. Mereka mendapat giliran mata pelajaran Guru terjahat SMAK. Guru Fisika. Mendengar namanya saja, Seluruh siswa pasti akan merunduk. Terutama bagi Boruto yang sangat lemah difisika dan matematika. Guru itu bernama "Hatake Kakashi" satu-satunya guru yang memakai penutup mulut di SMAK.

Ada rumor bahwa Kakashi tidak pernah melepas penutup mulutnya bahkan jika tidur. Kecuali mandi dan makan. Ia selalu menutupi wajahnya.

Siang itu, suasana kelas begitu sunyi. Semua siswa menunggu kedatangan sang guru dengan panik. Semua berharap ia hanya akan memberi tugas lalu pergi. Namun, sang guru akhir-akhir ini tidak terlalu sibuk. Ia selalu mengajar walau itu hanya 2 jam saja dan 1 jam sisanya siswa bermain karena sang guru pergi.

Sebuah bayangan pun terlihat didepan pintu. Detak jantung seluruh siswa semakin keras. Kemudian munculah kaki yang memasuki ruangan. Hentakan kaki itu benar-benar membuat jantung mereka serasa mau berhenti. "siang semua," ucap sang guru dengan nada datar.

"s-siang pak guru," ucap semua siswa dikelas bersamaan. "ada Pr kan? ayo yang tidak kerja sekarang maju, sebelum saya berdiri," ucap Kakashi sambil mengambil cambuk kesayangannya yang selalu ia bawa didalam saku celananya.

"gawat, aku lupa mengerjakannya, bagaimana ini," batin Boruto yang satu hati dengan siswa yang lain yang tidak mengerjakan. Perlahan dan pasti, Boruto menjadi orang pertama yang maju dan diikuti teman satu gangnya. Kemudian diikuti Sarada dan beberapa siswa yang lainnya termasuk seluruh gang Sarada dikelas itu.

"Sarada, kau tidak mengerjakan tugas lagi, kau buat malu saja nama ayahmu, sini kau," Kakashi sambil mengayunkan cambuknya. Muka Sarada saat itu benar-benar panik. Boruto mengambil langkah mundur cukup jauh agar tidak terkena cambukan sang guru yang bisa dibilang mematikan.

Cambukpun diayunkan dengan keras kepantat Sarada "Nkgh," keluh Sarada kesakitan bahkan keluar air matanya. Sarada pun kembali ketempat duduknya. "kau lagi, Padahal diberi beasiswa bukannya rajin malah pemalas..." sebuah cambukan yang bahkan lebih keras diayunkan kepantat Boruto dua kali. Boruto benar-benar kuat dan tabah. Ia menahan sakit itu dan kembali duduk.

Terlihat Sarada belum mampu duduk. Ia berdiri sambil mengelap air mata kesakitannya. Beberapa siswa yang lain yang duduk benar-benar merasakan sakit saat duduk tak terkecuali Boruto dan teman-teman laki-lakinya yang dipukul keras sebanyak 2 kali dititik yang berbeda.

Kelas pun berjala seperti biasa dengan begitu sunyi dan sesekali keluar suara jika ada yang bertanya atau Kakashi yang bertanya.

==-OoO-==

Saatnya pulang. Boruto memasukan buku-bukunya ketas lalu berjalan keluar bersama teman-temannya. Kala itu, Sarada masih duduk terdiam dibangku dan menundukan mukanya. Boruto dan teman-temannya melihat Sarada "ia pasti takut jika guru Kakashi melaporkan hal ini pada ayahnya, kasihan juga dia," ucap rama sambil berjalan keluar pintu.

Boruto hanya terdiam lalu berjalan keluar. Dan terlihat beberapa teman perempuannya mendekati Sarada. Boruto dan teman-temannya pun keluar. "kalian semua, sampai ketemu besok," ucap Boruto melambaikan taman diparkiran motor. "hey Boruto, kau benar tidak mau kami antar sesekali?" tanya shikadai. "tidak, terima kasih, aku lebih suka jalan kaki," ucap Boruto lalu berjalan meninggalkan teman-temannya yang lagi starter motor mereka.

==-OoO-==

Ditengah-tengah perjalanan pulangnya, Boruto melewati jalan raya yang sebenarnya mulus namun becek karena tadi siang turun hujan deras didaerah itu. Ia berjalan begitu santai sampai tiba-tiba mobil Sport pink melaju disampingnya dan menabrak air sehingga percikan air itu membasahi seragam Boruto.

"hey awas anak miskin," ucap seseorang yang ternyata bukan Sarada sedang mengendarai mobil itu. "makan itu air, dasar anak miskin.," ucap seseorang yang duduk dibangku depan yang ternyata bukan Sarada.

Boruto sempat melihat semua penumpang didalam mobil tersebut. Ia menahan amarahnya. "dasar, perempuan-perempuan itu masih saja mengangguku," batin Boruto. Namun, ia sempat melihat Sarada saat itu sedang duduk dibangku belakang sambil menatap kebawah penuh kehawatiran tanpa melihat sekitar.

Boruto pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya walau bajunya sudah setengah basah.

==-OoO-==

Keesokan harinya, Hari berjalan seperti biasa. Naruto berjalan kesekolah dengan berjalan kaki dan selalu bertemu Sarada yang membawa Mobil Sedan putih yang baru dibelikan sang ayah. Namun, Tidak ada ejekan yang keluar dari mulut Sarada dia hanya melihat Boruto sekilas lalu kembali memusatkan fokusnya pada jalan. Hal itu jelas membuat Boruto bingung sebingung Sarada dibuat bingung Boruto kemarin.

Setelah mobil Sarada telah jauh dari Boruto, ia melanjutkan perjalanannya kesekolah. Setibanya didepan gerbang sekolah, ternyata ia sudah telat. Satpam sudah menutup gerbang. Boruto dengan cepat melesat kepos Satpam dan meminta satpam membuka gerbang. "sekarang kau malah terlambat lagi, Boruto," ucap satpam. "iya, aku jalannya memang agak siang, tolong bukakan pintunya," mohon Boruto.

"huh, oke," ucap saptam seraya berjalan dan membuka gerbang membiarkan Boruto masuk lalu menutupnya lagi. "kau pergi melapor keguru piket dulu sana, jangan sampai terulang kembali," ucap satpam itu lalu berjalan kepos satpam.

Boruto pun mengikuti petunjuk sang satpam dan berjalan menuju Guru piket yang berada di ruang BK. Setibanya disana, ternyata ruang BK terkunci ia pun berjalan menuju kelasnya yang ternyata belum ada guru.

==-OoO-==

"kemana guru kita?" tanya Boruto pada temannya yang sedang mengerjakan tugas. "guru Matematika sekarang sedang sibuk, ia memberi kita tugas," ucap rama. "kau telat lagi, sudah kubilang lebih baik kami menjemputmu dan mengantarmu pulang saja, kami tidak keberatan," ucap shikadai dengan nada sedikit marah. "tidak, aku lebih suka jalan kaki, lebih sehat," ucap Boruto. "kau keras kepala sekali Boruto, nanti jika kau terlalu sering terlambat dan di skors, Bagaimana?" tanya Inojin yang juga sedikit marah akan kelakuan Boruto yang menolak kebaikan teman-temannya.

"terima kasih, namun dengan mentraktirku makan setiap hari saja aku sudah bersyukur, terima kasih karena kalian sudah baik dan peduli padaku," ucap Boruto yang langsung membuat teman-temannya itu terdiam.

Disisi lain, Sarada dari tadi memperhatikan Boruto dan mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka. Chochou yang dari tadi melihat Sarada melamun sambil memandangi Boruto dan rekan-rekannya pun menyadarkannya. "hey, sara, Sarada, hey, sadarlah," ucap chochou sambil mengoyang-goyang tubuh Sarada. "Hn., ada apa?" tanya Sarada sambil terkejut menyadari lamunannya.

"Kau kenapa, kenapa terus memandangi Boruto, apa kau sedang mencari ide untuk mengerjainya?" ucap chochou dengan senyum jahilnya. "t-tidak, aku sudah malas mengerjainya, sudah tidak menarik lagi," tanpa sadar ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu membuat chochou dan beberapa teman segangnya bingung. "apa? Menarik, apa yang membuatmu tertarik padanya sehingga mengerjainya," ucap seorang perempuan yang diketahui bernama Anjelye.

"Sifatnya itu menarik perhatianku padanya, makanya aku sering mengganggunya untuk mendapat perhatiannya," lagi-lagi Sarada tanpa sadar berbicara hal itu yang didengar hampir seluruh teman-temannya. Semua perempuan yang mendengar itu pun hanya terdiam. Sarada hanya menatap langit-langit dengan diam dan penuh lamunan.

"melihatnya cuek padaku membuatku kesal," tambah Sarada. Tiba-tiba "tunggu, apa yang aku ucapkan," Sarada dengan muka yang panik. Semua temannya dibuat Sweatdrob karena ternyata Sarada masih melamun saat mengucap kata-kata itu.

Sarada yang tidak dapat menahan malunya membuat ia segera melarikan diri keluar kelas dan diikuti teman dekatnya yang bernama Chochou. Teman-temannya dibuat bingung akan hal itu. Boruto pun melihat kepergian Sarada dengan begitu intens.

Tanpa disadari, Teman-teman Sarada melihat Sarada lalu bergeser melihati Boruto yang lagi melihati Sarada keluar kelas. menyadari ia ditatap, Boruto dengan cepat mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tugasnya kembali. Teman-teman Sarada pun hanya bisa saling bertatapan bingung.

==-OoO-==

Dibelakang kelas, Sarada sedang duduk ditemani Chochou. "apa pendapatmu tentang yang aku katakan tadi? aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya," ucap Sarada yang bahkan lebih bingung dari teman-temannya. "kurasa kau menyukai Boruto, sepertinya karena sering mengangunya kau terbawa perasaan padanya," Ucap Chochou menjelaskan situasi.

"pastas saja, perasaan aneh ini," ucap Sarada karena ia belum pernah merasa jatuh cinta pada seseorang. "Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa sikapmu 2 hari ini sangat berbeda," ucap chochou. Kemudian perlahan Sarada kembali kekelas tanpa menceritakan apapun pada teman-temannya yang masih bingung.

Hasil dari pembicaraan itu adalah Chochou mengetahui bahwa Sarada patah hati karena Boruto berubah sikap menjadi Boruto yang tidak ia kenal.

 **Kring...kring...kring**

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Semua siswa pun keluar dari kelasnya dan pergi menuju kantin. Boruto dan teman-temannya pun berjalan menuju kantin untuk makan siang. Kali ini Boruto seperti tidak ada Nafsu untuk makan.

Disisi lain, Sarada juga tidak ada nafsu untuk makan. mereka beruda hanya minum susu. Boruto minum rasa Vanila sementara Sarada Strobery. Tempat duduk mereka memang sangat berjauhan tapi tetap saja mereka dapat saling melihat apalagi mereka duduk berhadapan walau terhalang oleh teman-temannya.

"hey Boruto, yakin tidak mau makan?" ucap Rama "tidak, aku minum susu ini saja," ucap Boruto sambil menunjukan susu yang sedang ia minum pada rama. "terserah kau saja," rama lalu melanjutkan Makannya.

Setelah mereka selesai makan, Mereka memutuskan untuk duduk dulu sebentar mencerna makan siang mereka. "hey, sebenarnya ada apa dengan Kau dan Si Sarada itu, 2 hari ini sifat kalian berdua berubah," ucap Inojin. "entahlah, kemarin aku berusaha untuk merubah sikapku jika diganggu Sarada., sepertinya itu berhasil karena seharian ia tidak mengangguku, namun ada yang merasa mengganjal di hatiku," ucap Boruto.

"hey, Benar juga, hari ini Sarada juga tidak menganggumu," ucap rama. "perasaan yang menganjal dihatimu, apa kau menyukai Sarada?" tanya Shikadai sambil melipat tangannya dibelakang kepalanya dan bersandar.

Tiba mendengar shikadai berkata begitu, Boruto yang lama pun kembali. "huh, tidak mungkin aku mencintai orang seperti itu, ia selalu membuatku kesal karena sering mengangguku," ucap Boruto sambil berdiri dan menahan rona pipinya walau terlihat sedikit samar. "tidak menyukai, huh, lihat pipimu sedikit merah," ucap Inojin sambil menunjuk pipi Boruto. "t-tidak, mungkin ini karena udara yang panas," ucap Boruto padahal ruangan kantin itu Ber-AC dan ia tidak berkeringat.

Tanpa mereka semua sadari, Sarada lagi-lagi melihat Boruto yang bersikap layaknya Boruto itu sendiri. Perlahan senyum terbentuk diwajah Sarada. "kau sudah kembali Boruto," batin Sarada tanpa ia sadari dan tidak diketahui semua teman-temannya. "tunggu, apa yang kupikirkan, Sadar Sarada," batin Sarada menegur dirinya sendiri yang terbawa suasana melihat sifat Boruto yang telah kembali seperti semula.

==-OoO-==

Saatnya pulang. Lagi-lagi Boruto menolak kebaikan teman-temannya untuk mengantarnya pulang. Ia berjalan seperti biasa walau ia menahan lapar karena tidak makan siang. Hal itu jelas membuat tubuhnya lemas ditambah cuaca yang panas saat itu membuat keringatnya berjatuhan. "panas sekali, pakai badanku lemas karena tidak makan siang tadi," keluh Boruto dalam hati.

Jauh dibelakangnya, Mobil sedan Putih sedang berjalan lambat. Itu adalah Sarada yang sedang memperhatikan Boruto yang saat itu berjalan tidak seperti biasanya. "dia kenapa? apakah dia sakit?" Batin Sarada semakin mendekati Boruto yang berjalan lemas.

Tiba-tiba tanpa disangka disebuah depan sebuah lorong muncul 2 orang yang memakai sepeda motor sedang dikejar orang-orang. Mereka adalah pencuri. Tanpa melihat, pencuri yang mengendarai motor itu pun Menabrak Boruto yang sedang dalam keadaan lemas dan tidak Fit. Sebenarnya ia tidak ditabrak. Ia hanya kesenggol oleh motor itu. Karena lemas, senggolan itu terasa sangat keras sehingga membuatnya jatuh menghantam aspal.

Warga yang melihat kejadian itu semakin geram sehingga berlari dengan kecepatan penuh mengejar pencuri sekaligus penabrak lari itu. Sarada yang melihat kejadian itu dengan cepat mendatangi Boruto dengan mobilnya lalu ia mendatangi Boruto.

"Nghk, Sial, Awww, sakit sekali," ucap Boruto meringis kesakitan. "Boruto, apa kau terluka," Sarada yang berlari menghampiri Boruto. "s-Sarada, aww," ringis Boruto saat akan berdiri. "sini aku bantu kau," Sarada sambil mengulurkan tangannya membantu Boruto berdiri.

"terima kasih, sejak kapan kau begitu perhatian padaku?" ucap Boruto sedikit menahan sakit. Tanpa ia sadari, pertanyaan itu membuat Sarada salah tingkah dan pipinya merona. "kau tidak apa apakan?" tanya Sarada mencoba menutupi pertanyaan Boruto. "iya..! aku baik-baik saja," ucap Boruto.

"ayo aku antar kau pulang," Sarada lalu memegang tagan Boruto dan menariknya kearah mobil. "tidak, aku jalan kaki saja, rumahku juga sudah dekat," ucap Boruto sambil menahan langkahnya. "kau kan terluka, ayo naik, aku antar kau pulang, aku tidak tega melihat anak miskin sepertimu terluka dan terpaksa jalan kaki untuk pulang," ucap Sarada yang sama sekali tidak ada maksud untuk menyindir atau menghina. "Cepat naik, aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah," tambah Sarada

Boruto tahu itu bukan maksud Sarada untuk menyindir atau menghina atau juga mengejeknya. "sebaiknya kuturuti saja maunya, aku tidak mau malah ia nanti benar-benar mengejekku," batin Boruto lalu memasuki mobil Sarada. Ia duduk dibangku depan dikarenakan di bangku belakang banyak barang.

==-OoO-==

Didalam mobil, Sarada memfokuskan perhatiaannya pada jalan sementara Boruto dari tadi memperhatikan luka-lukanya. "itu Cuma luka kecil, nanti sembuh sendiri," ucap Sarada dengan nada datar sambil memfokuskan arah kejalan. "ya aku tahu, tapi luka seperti ini sangat perih jika terkena air," Boruto sedikit tersenyum. "kau benar, miskin," ucap Sarada sambil tersenyum.

"kau tahu, aku senang kau kembali seperti biasa Boruto, aku jadi punya korban untuk diejek," batin Sarada sedikit melirik Boruto. "ternyata kau tidak begitu buruk Sarada, awalnya kukira kau hanya gadis yang kasar dan sukanya menganggu orang, tetapi kau ada sisi baiknya juga ya," batin Boruto sedikit melirik Sarada.

Namun, Saat akan melirik yang kedua kali, Sarada dan Boruto ternyata sama-sama melirik diwaktu bersamaan. Menyadari itu, mereka membalikan kepalanya. Boruto melihat keluar jedela sementara Sarada memperhatikan jalan.

Setibanya dirumah Boruto, mereka sedikit berbincang. "hey miskin, kau harus masuk besok, jangan bilang karena luka kecil seperti itu kau jadi tidak bisa sekolah," ucap Sarada. "ya...ya, dasar sombong, aku akan tetap masuk," ucap Boruto seraya keluar dari mobil. Tanpa disadari, senyum terbentuk di bibir mereka berdua. "bagaimanapun, terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang Sombong," ucap Boruto tanpa balik muka karena saat ini mukanya benar-benar merah. Tapi ternyata Sarada juga sama.

==-OoO-==

"aku pulang," ucap Boruto lalu berjalan kedapur. "kau sudah pulang Boruto, cepat makan," hinata sambil memperhatikan putranya itu. "ya, aku ganti baju dulu," ucap Boruto seraya menutupi luka dilengannya.

Setelah selesai mengganti baju, Boruto melanjutkan perjalanannya kekamar mandi untuk mencuci luka-lukannya setelah itu, ia keluar dari kamar mandi lalu mencari obat luka di Laci. Namun, sebagai seorang ibu yang baik dan bertanggung jawab serta menyayangi buah hatinya, hinata mengetahui bahwa putranya itu sedang terluka.

:

:

:

 **To Be Continued**

Ini Fic pertama saya. Semoga disukai dan Di Review

Thank's untuk yang telah membuang waktunya untuk membaca.

Fic ini sudah melalui tahap perbaikan pada tanggal 05-02-2017.

Walau tak semua di perbaiki dan masih banyak ke salahan. Namun author hanya sedikit memperbaiki saja khusunya tanda "...!" atau "...?" yang di rasa tidaklah cocok.

Oke sekian.


	2. Chapter 2 : Dia

**Fanfiction**

 **Title : Si Miskin Boruto**

 **Chapter : 2**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

 **Warning : OCC, TYPO, EYD dan bahasa yg hancur.**

:

:

:

Hinata yg mengetahui Boruto terluka pun segera mendekati Boruto yg sedang mencari obat luka dilaci perkakas ayahnya. "Boruto, lenganmu kenapa?" tanya hinata sambil meraih tangan Boruto. "aww! tidak, hanya saja tadi aku keserempet motor" ucap Boruto.

"kukira kau berkelahi dengan gadis yg selalu menggangumu itu" ucap hinata. "2 hari ini, sikapnya mulai berubah, dia jarang sekali mengangguku kali ini bahkan ia yg mengantarku pulang saat aku keserempet motor dan tidak mungkin berjalan kaki untuk pulang." ucap Boruto menahan malu.

"jadi bisa dibilang sekarang ia jatuh cinta padamu. Boruto, apa kau juga menyukainya?" Ucap hinata bahagia karena ada seorang gadis yg menyukainya walau keluarga Boruto itu orang tak punya. "a-aku...! a-aku...! hanya menyukai sifatnya. saat ia terus menghinaku dan mengejekku, entah mengapa rasanya aku ingin membalas ejekannya itu! tapi bukan karena marah, tetapi untuk berinteraksi dengannya." ucap Boruto sangat menahan malunya dan bahkan pipinya sangat merah saat itu.

"astaga, jadi gadis itu adalah yg sering menganggu dan mengejekmu. pantas saja., ia menyukaimu." ucap hinata sangat terkejut. Mendengar kata-kata ibunya, Boruto hanya bisa terdiam sambil mencerna ucapan ibunya yg saat itu sedang mengobati luka Boruto.

==-OoO-==

Keesokan Paginya, Boruto bangun dan langsung mandi. Setelah mandi, ia pergi menuju dapur untuk menagih sarapan buatan ibunya. "Boruto, sabar ya, ibu baru goreng telurnya." ucap hinata sambil membalik telur yg sedang dimasaknya.

Boruto pun langsung duduk dimeja makan sambil memandangi sekitar. Tak lama, Hinata membawakannya sebuah makanan untuk sarapan. "ini Boruto. hari ini kita sarapan nasi goreng." ucap hinata sambil menaruh piring nasi goreng dihadapan Boruto.

Mata Boruto pun langsung berbinar cerah melihat nasi goreng yg dibuat ibunya. "a-aku sudah lama sekali tidak merasakan nasi goreng buatan ibu." ucap Boruto menahan air mata kebahagiaan. "kebetulan nasi tinggal sedikit jadi ibu buatkan nasi goreng saja." ucap hinata.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Boruto duduk sebentar untuk menurunkan semua makanan ditubuhnya. "ibu! ayah di mana? dari kemarin sepertinya aku tidak melihatnya." ucap Boruto. "ayahmu pergi keluar kota. ada proyek yg harus dikerjakan tim ayahmu! mungkin 2 bulan lagi baru pulang."

"proyek apa bu?" tanya Boruto. "katanya sih proyek pembangunan pemukiman. karena hampir semua Tim perusahaan tempat ayahmu bekerja dikirim kesana." ucap hinata. "apakah ayah mengerjakan Proyek besar?" tanya Boruto bersemangat. "sepertinya!" ucap hinata santai.

Kemudian, Boruto mengambil tas lalu memakai sepatunya. Hinata memberinya uang jajan hari ini. "Boruto, hari ini kau naik Angkot saja ya, ibu tidak mau kau terlambat lagi." ucap hinata penuh perhatian. "terlambat? ibu tahu dari mana?" tanya Boruto kaget sekaligus bingung.

"satpam sekolahmu kalau tidak salah yg namanya Konohamaru. kemarin ibu bertemu dengannya saat ia membeli Gado-gado ibu. lagi pula ibu hawatir jika kau keserempet kendaraan lagi." ucap hinata. "jadi seperti itu" ucap Boruto sambil menundukan kepalanya. "tapi kalau aku naik angkot maka pengeluaran semakin banyak!" lanjut Boruto masih menundukan kepalanya.

"tidak usah dipikirkan. ibu punya banyak simpanan." ucap hinata tersenyum. Namun, melihat senyum ibunya itu, Boruto yakin bahwa ibunya berbohong. "baiklah bu, aku akan naik angkot hari ini." ucap Boruto sambil menerima uang.

==-OoO-==

Dipinggir jalan raya, Boruto sedang menunggu angkot yg tak kunjung muncul. Boruto melihat jam dinding disebuah warung yg menunjukan pukul 07.30. "setengah jam lagi bel masuk...! tidak ada angkot yg lewat lagi...!" batin Boruto panik.

Boruto pun hampir pasrah. Ia mengambil langkah pertama menuju sekolah dengan jalan kaki. "tapi, jika aku kesekolah jalan kaki dan terlambat, apa yg harus kukatakan pada ibuku. aku tidak mau berbohong." batin Boruto lalu menghentikan langkahnya.

Tiba-tiba, Muncul sebuah mobil sport hitam yg mendekatinya. Kaca pun dibuka dan menampakan pengemudinya yg tidak lain adalah Rama. "hey, Boruto, karena aku sudah menghampirimu dan membuka kaca mobil, aku tidak mau kau menolak. Sekarang cepat naik." ucap rama.

Boruto melihat sekeliling. Ia pun akhirnya naik. "baiklah, aku turuti perintahmu kali ini." ucap Boruto sambil tersenyum. "begitu dong, kalau kami tawari tumpangan kau terima. asal tahu saja, kami sakit hati jika kau menolak terus." ucap rama yg tak kunjung jalan.

"apa kita mau disini saja terus, rama? ayo jalan sedikit lagi bel." ucap Boruto. "iya..iya, aku bisa ngebut jika memang terlambat." ucap rama lalu menjalankan mobilnya.

==-OoO-==

Setibanya didepan gerbang, Rama melapor pada Satpam yg langsung mengarahkannya keparkiran mobil. "Tumben kau bawa Mobil rama." ucap seorang satpam yg diketahui bernama Konohamaru. "ya, kebetulan ayahku mau memakai motorku untuk menghindari macet." ucap rama.

"langsung saja pergi keparkiran mobil, jangan disini ada mobil yg mau masuk juga!" ucap konohamaru. "iya..iya, maaf." ucap rama langsung berjalan menuju parkiran mobil.

Setelah memarkir mobilnya, Boruto dan Rama pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas yg letaknya lumayan jauh dari parkiran mobil. Sambil berjalan, mereka sedikit berbincang. "hey rama, hari ini ada PR fisika ngak?" tanya Boruto. "ngak ada, hari ini pak guru juga tidak masuk." ucap rama.

"tau dari mana kau?" tanya Boruto. "dari kepala sekolah. katanya, Pak guru memberi kita tugas halaman 240 Bagian A, B, dan C." ucap rama. Boruto pun dibuat kaget karena mendengar tugas yg diberikan oleh Kakashi.

"itu kan latihan UTS, banyaknya sekitar 85 nomor. dikumpul kapan?" ucap Boruto. "katanya hari Ini, dikumpul diruang Kepala sekolah." ucap rama. Boruto pun hanya bisa pasrah dan mengharapkan kebaikan teman-temannya.

"seandainya mitsuki hari ini masuk, pasti bisa selesai dengan cepat dan Mudah." ucap Boruto. "ya, ngomong-ngomong mitsuki sudah 1 bulan tidak masuk. apa ia masih sakit ya.?" ucap rama. "bagaimana jika sore ini kita jenguk dia lagi?" ucap Boruto. "oke, itu ide bagus."

==-OoO-==

Diruang kelas, semua siswa sedang serius mengerjakan tugas yg diberikan Oleh kakashi. Di papan tulis tertulis "kerjakan soal UTS bagian A, B, dan C. Dikumpul siang ini diruang kepala sekolah" yg baru saja ditulis rama saat ia tiba dikelas.

Tiba-tiba, Muncul bayangan seseorang yg mendekati pintu. Semua siswa pun menjadi panik. "apa...? apa pak guru masuk...! gawat...!" kata itu terucap oleh hampir seluruh siswa dikelas.

Semakin lama, bayangan itu semakin memendek bertanda pemilik bayangan sudah dekat. Tak lama kemudian pintu diketuk dan terdengar suara "selamat pagi semua...!". ucapan itu pun sempat membuat semua siswa menunduk sambil berkata "p-pagi...!".

Seseorang yg baru masuk itu pun dibuat kaget akan kelakukan semua orang diruang kelas itu. "kalian semua kenapa...!" ucap seseorang itu. Mendengar itu, semua orang diruangan itu melihat keseseorang tersebut.

"mitsuki...!" ucap semua orang diruangan itu kemudian menghembuskan nafas lega. Semua orang diruangan tersebut benar-benar kaget. Tak terkecuali Boruto, Rama, Inojin, dan Shikadai

Mitsuki adalah anak yg sangat pintar dan selalu mendapat peringkat 1. Ia sangat pandai dalam Pelajaran matematika dan Fisika. Ia juga merupakan teman satu gang dengan Rama, Inojin, Shikadai, dan Boruto.

Mitsuki adalah anak kepala sekolah. Dan sekitar 1 bulan lebih ia tidak masuk sekolah lantaran sakit. Karena mitsuki masuk hari ini, Boruto dan gangnya bisa bernafas lega.

==-OoO-==

Boruto pun selesai mengerjakan tugas fisika dibantu dengan keempat teman-temannya dan tak lupa mitsuki yg mengerjakan sebagian besar tugas mereka.

Kini mereka berlima hanya duduk-duduk santai melihat teman-temannya yg lain masih mengerjakan tugas. Bahkan kebanyakan berusaha untuk mencari jawaban di Internet. Bahkan, Sarada dan Gangnya pun masih terlihat begitu bingung.

Melihat Sarada dan teman-temannya kebingungan, Boruto berniat membagi jawaban pada Sarada sebagai tanda balas jasa karena kemarin Sarada mengantarnya pulang. Boruto pun menceritakan semua kejadian yg ia alami kemarin pada teman-temannya.

"ya terserah kau saja, jika itu untuk berterima kasih silakan." ucap rama. "Berarti memang benar." ucap Inojin. Shikadai hanya terdiam sambil melihat Boruto apalagi mitsuki yg sama sekali tidak tahu kejadian 3 hari yg lalu. "asal kau tidak menyesal ya, silakan saja." ucap mitsuki.

Boruto pun berjalan mendekati meja Sarada dan teman-temannya. "hey sombong, kenapa? kau bingung?" ucap Boruto. "mau apa kau miskin! aku lagi fokus, aku tidak ingin kau ganggu." ucap Sarada.

Boruto pun menaruh bukunya di atas buku Sarada sambil berkata "sebagai ucapan terima kasihku, aku juga tidak mau melihatmu menagis karena dipukul oleh pak guru lagi." ucap Boruto.

Jauh dari meja Sarada, Mitsuki, rama, Inojin, Shikadai terlihat begitu bingung akan sifat Sarada dan Boruto yg sangat berubah. "mereka memang saling menyuka, kau benar Inojin!" ucap Shikadai. "kubilang juga apa." ucap Inojin. "mitsuki apa kau cemburu?" ucap rama menggoda mitsuki.

"cemburu? memang aku pernah menyukai Sarada?" ucap mitsuki. "kau lupa, dulu kelas 11 kau pernah curhat pada kami. bahwa kau menyukai Sarada." ucap rama.

"itu dulu. aku akui ia memang cantik, namun ia sombong dan...dan...? ia bukan tipeku! lagi pula aku sudah punya yg sesuai denganku." ucap mitsuki.

==-OoO-==

 **Kring...Kring...Kring**

Bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi. Istirahat hari ini memang lebih awal karena hari Jum'at. "kita makan apa ya hari ini?" ucap rama. "Enaknya kita makan Nasi goreng." ucap Inojin sambil berjalan menuju kantin diikuti seluruh teman-temannya.

"Nasi goreng? ini kan hari pendek, tidak usah makan makanan berat. sedikit lagi kita juga pulang." ucap Boruto. "kau benar, Boruto. sebaiknya kita makan Pop mie saja, atau mi goreng." ucap Shikadai.

Mitsuki yg awalnya diam sambil mengikuti langkah temannya pun angkat bicara. "kita makan Mi goreng saja, jangan makanan Instan, tidak baik untuk kesehatan." ucap mitsuki memberi penjelasan pada teman-temannya. "Bukannya kau dulu suka makanan Instan. kau sering makan Mie Instan, bubur instan, dan...pokoknya semuanya yg instan." ucap Boruto dengan bodohnya berjalan mundur menuju kantin.

Jauh dibelakang mereka, Sarada dan Teman-temannya juga sedang berjalan menuju kantin."hey kalian deluan saja ya, aku mau kekamar mandi, sepertinya nasi goreng 5 cabai buatan ayahku yg kumakan pagi tadi efeknya baru terasa." ucap Sarada berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi.

Mendengar itu, Semua teman-teman Sarada dibuat Sweatdrob. "bikin malu saja. jika didengar orang lain bagaimana." ucap Anjelye. "Memang aneh sikapnya beberapa hari ini. apa pendapatmu, Chochou?" ucap Ratna teman segang Sarada. "ia terlihat Konyol!" Jawab chochou

==-OoO-==

Dikantin, Boruto dan teman-temannya sudah menyantap mie goreng dengan Kushyuk. Sendok demi sendok mie dimasukan kemulut mereka. Suasana begitu tenang dikantin karena semua orang sedang menikmati makanan mereka.

Kemudian, Suasana yg tenang dan damai itu pun mendadak berubah akibat ulah Boruto yg kentut dikantin. "Boruto! kau kenapa kentut disini?" ucap Inojin sambil menutup hidungnya. "kau ini merusak selera makan saja!" ucap Shikadai menutup hidungnya dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Semua orang dikantin yg mendengar suara kentut Boruto pun hanya menatapnya dengan tajam seperti ingin mengatakan "-Kau Menjijikan-". "teman-teman, aku pergi dulu. panggilan alam ini tidak bisa kutahan." ucap Boruto seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Tanpa disadari, saat Boruto berlari keluar kantin ia menabrak Anjelye. "hey.! pakai matamu! dasar bocah miskin tidak berguna." ucap anjelye dengan nada marah. "m-maaf! aku sedang buru-buru." ucap Boruto langsung melanjutkan larinya. "kenapa lebih enak kalau Sarada yg mengejekku seperti itu ya?" batin Boruto.

==-OoO-==

Di depan kamar mandi, Boruto yg tengah berlari mendadak berhenti melihat Sarada yg baru keluar dari Kamar mandi Perempuan. "s-Sarada! ngapain kau kesini? Tidak seperti biasa." Tanya Boruto.

"memang kenapa!" ucap Sarada dengan nada tinggi. "memangnya tidak boleh aku kekamar mandi!" tambah Sarada. "b-bukan itu maksudku! Tapi kau bahkan tidak pernah kesini, Dulu kau bilang ini tempat menjijikan."

"kalau lagi sakit perut mau apa lagi! Tidak mungkin kan aku pulang hanya karena sakit perut," Ucap Sarada. Tiba-tiba, perut boruto berbunyi bertanda isinya ingin cepat dikeluarkan. "s-Sarada maaf! Aku mau masuk!" Ucap boruto lalu berjalan memasuki kamar mandi.

Sarada pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kantin menyusul teman-temannya yg telah setia menunggunya.

==-OoO-==

Jam pelajaran pun kembali dimulai. Sekarang adalah giliran Boruto dan Masternya Bahasa inggris mengambil peran karena sekarang adalah waktunya pelajaran Bahasa inggris. Guru Bahasa inggris mereka adalah Hanabi.

Semua siswa duduk dengan tenang meja mereka masing-masing sambil membaca buku. Tak lama datanglah Sang guru dengan membawa beberapa tumpuk kertas hasil ulangan minggu lalu.

Tanpa basa-basi, Hanabi langsung membagikan kertas ulangan itu. Yg pertama dibaginya adalah yg mendapat nilai bagus. "this day, we got 3 student who gain highest score in last week exam," ucap hanabi. " Boruto, Inojin, and Sarada!" lanjutnya.

Semua orang diruangan itu pun bertepuk tangan seperti biasanya. "memang tidak mengecewakan, boruto." Ucap mitsuki. "Sarada juga lumayan, ia selalu dapat nilai terbaik." Kata Inojin sambil melihat Sarada.

==-OoO-==

Saatnya pulang. Sesuatu yg pastinya dinantikan setiap siswa disekolah manapun. Suara gas motor dan mobil, serta percakapan setiap siswa pasti terdengar dengan jelas. Tak terkecuali boruto yg kini seluruh teman-temannya sudah terkumpul.

"hey boruto, kau mau kan kami antar pulang?" ucap Rama. "seperti biasa, tidak," ujar Boruto. "kau ini..sukanya menolak ajakan kami terus!" ujar Inojin. "jika pulang aku lebih memilih jalan kaki, tapi jika berangkat kalau mau kalian bisa jemput," ucap Boruto dengan santai.

"hey, bagaimana kami mau menjemputmu jika kami saja tidak tahu dimana rumahmu." Kata Shikadai dengan perasaan marah. Boruto pun berpamitan dan langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka berempat.

==-OoO-==

Diperjalanan pulang, Boruto sangat menikmati jalannya. Cuaca yg mendung benar-benar menguntungkannya. Saat ia memasukan tangannya kesaku, ia menemukan uang. "ini uang dari ibu untuk naik angkot." Batin Boruto.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya. "kau berjalan kaki, Boruto! Bukannya ibumu sudah memberimu uang untuk naik angkot?" ucap seseorang yg suaranya sangat ia kenal sehingga ia dengan segera berbalik "a-ayah?" ucap Boruto kaget.

"ayah kenapa ada disini? Bukannya ayah keluar kota karena ada proyek," tambah Boruto yg sedang bingung. "ayah baru pulang tadi pagi. Semua tim dipulangkan selama beberapa hari akibat cuaca buruk." Jelas Naruto atau ayah Boruto.

Tiba-tiba keluar Seorang pria berambut Raven yg keluar dari sebuah Toko kue. "jadi ini anakmu, Naruto!" seru Pria tersebut. "ya , Sasuke, ini anakku. Namanya Boruto," ucap Naruto. Boruto hanya tersenyum sambil bertanya-tanya siapakah orang ini didalam hatinya.

"Yosh, Sasuke aku pulang dulu. Semoga istrimu cepat sembuh," ucap Naruto berjalan diikuti Boruto.

==-OoO-==

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah, Boruto yg bingung pun bertanya beberapa pertanyaan "ayah, siapa orang tadi?" tanya Boruto. "Namanya adalah Sasuke, dia adalah Pemimpin Perusahaan yg menyewa jasa Kontruksi Perusahaan tempat ayah bekerja," ucap Naruto.

"Dia juga teman lama ayah!" tambah Naruto dengan senyuman khas miliknya.

"ayah bertemu dengannya tak sengaja sewaktu mengambil Dokumen Kontruksi dilokasi Kontruksi," tambah Naruto.

"Trus tanpa sengaja aku bertemu dia lagi sewaktu lewat didepan Toko kue tadi, dia mengajakku berbincang sampai lupa waktu!" lanjut Naruto. "ia juga bilang kalau istrinya itu sakit karena makan Nasi goreng Buatannya sendiri, katanya kebanyakan Cabainya," lanjut Naruto tanpa hentinya membanjiri telinga boruto dengan jawaban yg ada diotaknya.

"cukup ayah, aku hanya bertanya satu pertanyaan!" bentak Boruto untuk menghentikan semua jawaban yg mengalir dari mulut Ayahnya. Naruto pun hanya bisa terdiam.

==-OoO-==

Malam harinya, Boruto yg siangnya tidur sampai malam pun bergegas mandi. Setelah mandi ia pun pergi menuju arah Dapur untuk melangsungkan acara makan malam keluarga. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat melihat kedua orang tuanya sedang berbicara serius. Ia pun menghentikan langkahnya dan berniat menguping pembicaraan tersebut.

"Syukurnya kau diupah, Naruto. Jika tidak maka kita harus memikirkan cara lain. Uang untuk jualan Gado-gado sudah habis," ucap Hinata dengan nada sedih. "upahku ini akan cukup untuk 1 minggu, kau ambil 50 % untuk modal jualan dan 50 % untuk yg lainya." Ucap Naruto.

"Tapi jika 100% untuk aku dan Boruto, Kau bagaimana, Naruto?" tanya Hinata. "santai saja hinata, Teman lamaku menawariku Pekerjaan Paruh Waktu. Nanti upahnya aku akan ambil 50% dan sisanya untuk Kalian." Kata Naruto.

Hinata hanya bisa tunduk tanda menurut. Boruto yg mendengar percakapan itu pun hanya bisa terdiam dan menunggu saat yg tepat untuk memasuki dapur.

"yosh, aku akan panggil boruto. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, aku sudah lapar!" seru Naruto untuk memecah kesunyian didapur. Merasa sudah waktu yg tepat, Boruto pun memasuki dapur dengan santainya seperti tak mendengar apapun. sangat ceria dengan senyumannya yg khas itu meluluhkan hari kedua orang tuanya yg dari tadi sedih.

"Maaf ayah, Ibu telah membuat kalian menunggu," ucap Boruto. "tidak masalah Boruto, Cepat duduk kasihan ayahmu sudah kelaparan!" ucap Hinata dengan senyuman. "Kelaparan? Siapa, aku masih belum lapar. Kau makan deluan sana Boruto." Ucap Naruto.

"aku makan nanti, Ayah dan Ibu makan deluan saja. Aku mau kebelakang mengecek sesuatu," ucap Boruto.

 **Gryuuk...Gryeek...Gryuuk**

Perut Boruto dan Naruto bunyi bersamaan bertanda minta diisi oleh makanan. Muka mereka berdua benar-benar merah. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum menahan tawa. "Kalau kalian Mau makannya nanti, aku makan deluan saja kalau perlu aku akan habiskan semua. Nanti kubuatkan lagi untuk kalian," ucap Hinata. "tunggu, Kita makan bersama saja, ayo boruto."

Keluarga kecil itu pun melakukan acara makan malam mereka dengan tenang. Kejadian tadi benar-benar membuat suasana dirumah sederhana itu menjadi lebih hangat.

==-OoO-==

Setelah selesai makan malam, ketiga orang dirumah itu terdiam. Boruto yg sedang mengingat pembicaraan kedua orang tuanya tadi mendapat sebuah ide. "ibu, Bagaimana jika besok aku bawa bekal Gado-gado saja kesekolah. Ibu jualan kan besok?" Ucap Boruto.

"ya, terserah kau saja nanti ibu Buatkan," ucap Hinata. "Buatkan agak banyak ya bu, Siapa tahu teman-temanku mau mencicipinya dan memesan gado-gado ibu!" ucap Boruto. Hinata benar-benar terkejut. Ia menatapi muka Boruto yg nampaknya serius dengan perkataannya.

"apa kau tidak malu kalau jualan Gado-gado disekolah Boruto?" tanya Hinata. "Buat apa malu, bu! Kan lumayan bisa nambah penghasilan ibu." Ucap Boruto. Hinata hanya terdiam sambil memikirkan perkataan putranya. "baik, ibu akan buatkan." Kata Hinata.

"kalau begitu, kau dengan ayah sekarang pergi ke Minimarket untuk membeli bahan-bahan yg dibutuhkan." Ucap Naruto. "kenapa tidak dipasar saja ayah? Kan lebih murah!" Tanya Boruto

"Ini sudah malam, pasar sudah tutup. Lagi pula diminimarket harganya sama dengan pasar dan kualitasnya lebih bagus," ucap hinata.

==-OoO-==

Saat akan keluar rumah, tiba-tiba Naruto dihampiri oleh seseorang yg ternyata adalah teman Naruto sendiri. "Naruto, kau dipanggil boss untuk menemuinya dikantornya. Ayo jalan, sudah tidak ada waktu." Ucap orang itu.

Naruto melihat Boruto. "sudah lah ayah, pergi saja. Aku bisa belanja sendiri." Ucap boruto. "kau yakin? Kalau begitu ambil ini." Ucap Naruto sambil memberikan daftar belanjaan.

Boruto pun melajutkan perjalanannya menuju Minimarket.

Setibanya disana, Boruto pun memasuki gedung yg didominasi Warna Merah dan Putih itu. Berjalan menuju Bagian Sayuran dan memilih sayuran untuk jualan Ibunya. Kemudian berjalan menuju Kasir.

Tiba-tiba disebuah Lorong, Boruto tanpa sengaja menabrak Seseorang sehingga mereka berdua terjatuh bersamaan dan barang belanjaan mereka berserakan kemana-mana.

Mereka pun Saling menatap kesal sekaligus menyesal. Kaget pun tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi oleh keduanya. Permintaan maaf tak dilayangkan oleh keduanya walau keduanya memang menabrak satu-sama lain dan tidak ada yg salah dan benar.

:

:

:

 **To Be Continued**

Setelah beberapa kali mengalami penundaan dan perbaikan, FF chapter kedua ini sudah selesai.

Thanks untuk, xxTemporaryGenius, Okteri Aditya S, Koro-kun, Dan Pena Kasat Mata yg telah menyumbangkan Reviews dan Juga sarannya.

Melihat cukup banyak yg baca, Saya menjadi cukup bersemangat menyelesaikan FF Chapter kedua ini. Walau ngak tau juga yg suka itu seberapa banyak. Karena yg review Cuma 4.

saya juga mau minta maaf kalau FF Chapter kedua ini Jalan ceritanya lebih buruk dari yg pertama. Adegan Boruto&Sarada di Chapter ini memang sedikit dan tidak terasa karena semuanya disimpan untuk Chapter ketiga.

Saya punya satu : Balas Ya atau Tidak untuk pertanyaan dibawah. Dan Wajib dicantumkan Dibagian paling bawah Review anda.

 _Apakah Menurut anda, Cerita ini Bagus untuk dilanjutkan lagi..?_

Cukup 5 jawaban YA, Saya pasti akan Publish Chapter ketiga Secepatnya.

Tanpa sengaja saya sudah berjanji. Janji itu adalah hutang. Dan hutang harus dilunasi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fanfiction**

 **Title : Si Miskin Boruto**

 **Chapter : 3**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

 **Warning : OCC, TYPO, EYD dan bahasa yg hancur, AU.**

:

:

:

 **Brug...**

Sebuah tabrakan tak terelakan sudah terjadi. Barang belanjaan kedua orang itu kini sudah berceceran dimana-mana. Kedua pelaku sekaligus Korban sama-sama menyelas dan kesal.

"Boruto, Pakai matamu kalau jalan, semua barang belanjaanku jadi berantakan semuakan!" ucap Sarada dengan nada marah. "kau itu yg harus berhati-hati, jalan tidak lihat-lihat sekitar lalu berbelok dengan cepat, padahal aku mau lurus!" Ucap boruto tak mau kalah.

Mereka pun berusaha merapikan kembali belajaan mereka yg sudah berhamburan kemana-mana. Satpam yg melihat kejadian itu pun segera mendekat hendak membantu.

Boruto yg menemukan belanjaan milik Sarada langsung memberikannya pada Sarada begitu juga sebaliknya. Hingga tiba-tiba, tangan mereka tanpa sengaja bersentuhan saat tangan yg lain sedang sibuk mengambil barang.

Adegan saling menatappun terjadi. Mereka berdua hanya terdiam sambil menatap satu sama lain. Adegan saling menatap itu berhenti saat Satpam mendatangi mereka. "kalian tidak apa-apa? Kulihat tadi kalian tabrakan dengan cukup keras." Ucap satpam tersebut.

Boruto dan Sarada langsung sadar dari lamunan mereka. "y-ya, tidak apa-apa. Tadi aku memang kurang berhati-hati." Ucap Boruto. "aku tadi buru-buru mau ambil ayam dan beberapa sayuran jadi berjalan cepat." Ucap Sarada.

Sang Satpam pun membantu Boruto dan sarada merapikan belanjaan mereka dan membawa mereka kekasir. Untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada Tabrakan Susulan.

==-OoO-==

Setelah membayar, Boruto dan Sarada keluar bersama karena kebetulan mereka bayar dikasir yg berbeda dan selesai bersamaan. "Ya kenapa belanja sendirian malam-malam begini, Sarada?" Tanya boruto. "Rencananya, ayahku ingin membuatkan Sup untuk Ibuku yg sedang sakit, tapi tiba-tiba ia dipanggil untuk membicarakan Proyek Pemukiman untuk perusahaan ayahku" Ucap sarada.

"oh ya sarada, sebenarnya ayahmu itu Namanya siapa, aku belum pernah mendengarnya?" tanya boruto. Mendengar itu, Sarada malah bingung sendiri. "kau belum tahu nama ayahku? Padahal kita sudah sekelas 2 tahun lebih." Ucap sarada sedikit marah.

Keadaan sunyi sejenak, Mereka saat ini bahkan masih berdiri didepan pintu masuk Minimarket. Boruto pun akhirnya akan bicara kembali "apakah Ayahmu itu bernama Sasuke" ucap boruto. "itu kau tau nama ayahku, kenapa bertanya tadi?" ucap Sarada.

"aku hanya mau memastikan saja, Kalau ayahmu itu adalah Sasuke, teman Ayahku" ucap boruto. "ooo, Ayahku adalah teman ayahmu," ucap Sarada dengan nada datar. "tunggu, Kau bilang teman ayahku! Berarti mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak lama." Ucap Sarada dengan nada terkejut.

"ya, sepertinya," ucap Boruto. "tapi aku tidak terlalu pikirkan. Lagi pula, Aku tahu kalau Sasuke itu orangnya baik, tidak seperti kau, Sombong." Tambah Boruto yg sepertinya membuat Sarada sedikit kesal.

"Hey, apa-apan kau! Aku yakin sifat ayahmu itu tidak beda jauh denganmu, Konyol!" ucap Sarada. "sifat yg mana, Pandai? Itu diturunkan dari ibuku," ucap boruto. "bukan, Yg pastinya sifat Konyol ayahmu pasti diturunkan padamu." Ucap sarada yg begitu santainya mengejek Boruto.

"Pastinya, Sifat sombongmu itu juga diturunkan oleh ayah atau Ibumu,!" ucap Boruto. Sarada hanya bosa terdiam sesaat. Boruto yg mengira Sarada mengangap serius Gurauannya pun mendekat berniat meminta maaf.

Niat Boruto pun dihentikan saat Sarada berkata "Pasti sifat ayahmu itu yg membuat ibumu menyukainya. Dan kau benar, ayahku itu memang sombong. Tapi tidak setinggi kesombonganku. Tapi, ayahku sekarang sudah meninggalkan sifat Sombongnya karena mengingat Keluarga, Usia, dan posisinya," Ucap sarada.

Boruto hanya terdiam mendengar Perkataan itu, Rona pipi pun muncul diwajah Boruto. Namun karena malam, Sarada tidak menyadarinya. "Aku juga ingin melenyapkan sifatku ini, benar-benar melecehkan nama ayahku. Melihatmu sedikit berubah, Aku pun ingin berubah. Kau tahukan beberapa hari ini aku tidak menganggumu? Aku juga sudah menyuruh teman-temanku untuk tidak terlalu sering menggangu siswa lain dengan ejekan mereka" Lanjut sarada.

Mendengar penjelasan Panjang lebar dari Sarada, membuat rona pipinya semakin dasyat. Boruto pun berkeringat. Perubahan sarada ini berawal dari Berubahnya Sifat Boruto menjadi sedikit lebih dewasa dibandingkan saat pertama bertemu.

"Oh ya Boruto, Sudah malam jadi aku ingin Pulang. Mau kuantar pulang?" tanya Sarada. "tidak, rumahku kan dekat," jawab Boruto. "oh iya ya, Rumahmu itu kan tinggal lurus, lalu menyebrang, lalu lurus, kemudian menyembarang, lalu lurus dan tikung langsung sampai." Ucap Sarada.

==-Ooo-==

Dirumah, Hinata sedang cemas menunggu kepulangan Boruto dan Naruto. Maklum sekarang sudah jam 10 malam. Padahal mereka jalan untuk belanja itu jam 8 malam.

 **Tok...Tok...**

Hinata pun bernafas legas saat mendengar suara pintu diketuk. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri pintu dan membuka pintu tersebut. "Selamat malam Nyonya Uzumaki" ucap seseorang dibalik pintu.

"m-malam. Anda siapa?" tanya hinata. "saya teman Naruto, Saya disuruh menyampaikan bahwa Suami anda sekarang sedang dirumah sakit-," sang tamu bahkan belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya "Dirumah s-sakit, Suami saya kenapa?" tanya hinata sangat terkejut bahkan nyaris pingsan mendengar itu.

"tenang..tenang, Suami anda tidak kenapa-kenapa. Hanya saja, ia diminta untuk menjaga Mandor kami yg sedang sakit malam ini. Besok pagi baru ia pulang" ucap tamu tersebut. "syukurlah, Kukira tadi suamiku kenapa-napa," ucap hinata.

Sang tamu pun pergi meninggalkan Hinata. Tak lama kemudian Boruto tiba dirumah. "Ibu, ayah sudah pulang?" tanya Boruto. "belum, ayahmu besok pagi baru pulang. Katanya ia harus menjaga Mandor ayahmu yg sakit" jawab Hinata. Kemudian mereka masuk.

Didalam, Hinata melihat jam lalu bertanya "Kenapa pulangmu malam, Boruto?" tanya Hinata. "aku tadi keasikan Ngobrol sama teman kelas," ucap Boruto Nyengir. "ya sudah, tidurlah sudah malam," kata Hinata.

==-OoO-==

Keesokan Harinya, Boruto tengah bersiap menuju kesekolah. Baru akan membuka pintu, Tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan akan keberadaan Mitsuki dan Rama didepan Rumahnya. "oyyy, Boruto! Kau lama sekali." Ucap Rama. "ya, Kau lama sekali!" ucap Mitsuki.

"K-kalian, kenapa bisa tahu rumahku, bukan kah kalian Belum pernah kesini?" ucap Boruto kebingungan. "Kebetulan aku diam-diam menanyai Sarada Saat kemarin aku dan Keluargaku menjenguk ibunya yg sakit." Ucap Rama.

"Hey Boruto, Mitsuki tadi cerita kalau Semalam Kau dan Sarada berbicara didepan Minimarket, Betulkah?" ucap Mitsuki. "kau ini, Tidak percaya sekali. Sudah kubilang aku melihatnya sendiri saat pergi menuju Rumah sakit. Benarkan Boruto, semalam Kau berbicara didepan Minimarket?" Tanya Rama.

"Iya!" ucap Boruto dengan nada Pelan sambil menggaruk Pipinya. "Makanya, Betulkan! Ingat Taruhan kita. Yg kalah cuci mobil yg menang pulang sekolah," ucap Rama. "iya..iya, Nanti aku cuci." Kata mitsuki sambil mengaruk kepanya.

Rama pun mengajak Boruto untuk masuk kemobilnya. Setelah Boruto didalam, Rama berbisik pada Mitsuki. "ssssttss.., Lancarkan taktik!" bisik Rama. "oke" ucap mitsuki sambil memberi kode jempol.

Mitsuki mendekati Boruto yg berada didalam mobil Rama. "hey, Aku bisa titip mobil dirumahmu, Kurasa bensinku tidak cukup untuk jika dari Sini kulanjutkan kesekolah lalu kulanjutkan kerumahku. Pasti akan habis ditengah jalan," ucap Mitsuki.

"bisa, tapi aku bilang ibuku dulu." Ucap boruto yg kemudian turun dari mobil dan berjalan masuk kerumahnya. Terlihat Mitsuki dan Rama saling mengajungkan Jempol karena taktik mereka berhasil.

Setelah Boruto kembali, mereka pun Pergi menuju kesekolah.

==-OoO-==

Didalam kelas, Banyak siswa yg sudah tiba. Sarada yg kebetulan datang pagi pun terlihat menguap dan masih mengantuk. Tak lama kemudian, Chochou pun datang dan tanpa Basa basi langsung duduk disamping sarada dan memberi sebuah Buku.

"ini, aku sudah kerjakan Tugasmu." Ucap Chochou. "Trima kasih, maaf ya jadi membuatmu kerja dua kali." Ucap Sarada. "oh ya sarada, Nanti malam aku dan teman-teman yg lainnya akan Kerumah sakit untuk menjenguk Ibumu." Ucap Chochou.

"oh ya, Kalau begitu jangan kemalaman. Nanti keburu ibuku tidur." ucap Sarada. "ya, tentu. Aku dan yg lain akan datang kira-kira jam 8-lah," ucap Chochou.

Dipintu kelas, Shikadai dan Inojin tengah memasuki kelas sambil berbicara. Tak lama kemudian, Mitsuki, Rama, dan Boruto ikut memasuki ruang kelas. Pandangan Sarada kini hanya terpusat pada Si pirang itu. Chochou yg saat itu masih berbicara dengan sarada sambil menatap langit-langit kelas tiba-tiba berhenti dan melihat Sarada membuatnya Terdiam hanya bisa mengelengkan kepalanya.

"seleramu buruk sarada, Bagaimana jika sampai orang tuamu Tau kau punya pacar Miskin?" Batin Chochou. Melihat Sarada belum mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali, Chochou pun mencubit pinggang Sarada. Itu jelas membuat Sarada kesakitan dan langsung sadar dari lamunannya.

"kenapa kau mencubitku Chochou, kau kira itu tidak sakit?" ucap Sarada. "habisnya kau melamun terus sambil memandangi Anak itu. Padahal aku disini dari tadi berbicara denganmu, Namun kau tak perhatikan." Ucap Chochou sedikit marah.

Mendengar suara Marah Chochou kepada Sarada, Menarik Perhatian semua orang diruang kelas tersebut. Tak terkecuali Boruto yg sepertinya sedang asik memandangi Sarada yg sedang Dimarahi Oleh temannya sendiri. Namun, Jauh dibawah lubuk hatinya yg terdalam, Ia merasa ingin menampar Muka Chochou agar ia berhenti memarahi Sarada dan berbalik memarahinya saja.

Diluar, Sang Guru terkejam sedang melewati Lorong-lorong kelas demi mencapai Gudang. Semua siswa yg berada dilorong dengan cepat memasuki kelas walau yg dimasuki bukan kelas mereka.

Sementara siswa yg baru datang dengan cepat melepas tas mereka dan menaruh dilantai dan memberi Hormat pada sang guru. Didepan Kelas 12-A sedang sepi sehingga tidak ada yg memberi tanda jika sang Guru akan lewat didepan Kelas itu.

Padahal, didalam sedang sangat-sangat ribut. Banyak siswa yg sedang berbicara, Marah, Tidur-tiduran, Berdiri dan Duduk dimeja Guru, dll. Saat sang Guru melintas, Boruto dan Teman-temannya yg masih berada didekat pintu pun terkejut. Apalagi saat itu sang Guru menghentikan langkahnya dan perlahan mengarahkan pandangan pada kelas 12-A itu. "p-pagi paguru." Ucap Boruto lalu menunduk seraya berjalan menuju tempat duduk kemudian diikuti teman-temannya.

Semua siswa pun berjalan menuju tempat duduknya dengan menunduk namun sedikit mengintip sang guru. Chochou yg saat itu tidak menyadari kedatangan Sang guru masih memarahi Sarada. Sarada yg sudah menyadarinya memberi intruksi pada Chochou untuk duduk. Namun sudah terlambat. "Ehem!" sebuah kata sudah terlontar dari sang Guru.

Tiba-tiba, Chochou pun terdiam. Ia merasakan sensai luar biasa menakutkannya. Punggungnya terasa seperti disiram oleh air es. Perlahan dan pasti ia berbalik dan duduk. Sang guru hanya menatapnya tajam membuat Chochou langsung menundukan Kepalanya berharap Sang guru tak memberinya hukuman.

"Nona Akimichi, Saya tidak mau melihatmu bersikap seperti itu lagi ya!" ucap Kakashi. "Jika kulihat kau melihat kejadian seperti ini lagi, Maka ini akan jadi topik pembicaraan yg bagus dengan Orang tuamu." Lanjut Kakashi lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Semua siswa menghembuskan Nafas leganya bersamaan.

==-OoO-==

Jam istirahat, Boruto dan teman-temannya menyimpan Buku-bukunya lalu menunggu Sang guru yg mengajar Pergi. Setelah sang guru keluar, Para siswa sudah meninggalkan tempatnya menuju Kekasih Seluruh Siswa yaitu Kantin.

Masih pada tempatnya, Boruto menjadi sedikit Ragu untuk menawarkan Gado-gadonya pada Teman-temannya Walau itu masih Gratis. Ia masih menunggu waktu yg tepat. Walau sebenarnya ia Tahu kalau Mitsuki suka, namun temannya yg lain masih belum dipastikan.

"Kita makan apa ya hari ini, aku bosan kalau makan itu-itu terus." Ucap inojin. "Ini hari yg cukup panjang, jadi kita harus makan makanan yg sedikit menyenangkan macam Nasi goreng atau mie Goreng, atau Bakso." Ucap Mitsuki.

"Teman-teman, Kira-kira kalau Gado-Gado kalian Suka Ngak?" Tanya Boruto sedikit Ragu. "Mana ada yg jualan Gado-Gadoo disekolah Kita, Boruto!" Seru Shikadai. "Gado-gado? Boleh juga, Namun sayang disekolah tidak ada yg jual." Ucap Inojin.

"Hey Boruto, harusnya kau bilang Ibumu Jualan disekitar sekolah Ini, Jadi, kita bisa ijin keluar dan membelinya," Ucap Rama. "Ya, aku setuju. Nanti, kita bisa Promisikan Keanak-anak yg lain. Siapa tau mereka mau Beli kan lumayan nanti ibumu ngak usah Jualan Keliling lagi." Ucap Inojin.

"Ya, jika banyak siswa yg suka, Aku bisa bilang ayahku untuk membiarkan Ibumu berjualan Dikantin sekolah, bagaimana?" ucap mitsuki. Boruto pun sedikit terharu dengan perkataan teman-temannya. Ia pergi mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan kantong plastik Hitam.

"bagaimana jika Kita makan Gado-gado yg kubawa untuk kalian Hari ini?" ucap Boruto yg membuat keempat temannya bersemangat. "ternyata kau sudah membawanya!" ucap Shikadai. "karena Boruto sudah membawanya, Ayo kita makan sekaligus Promosi" ucap Rama.

==-OoO-==

Kini mereka berada DiTaman. Tepat dibawah pohon beringin besar dengan Angin sepoi-sepoi menyejukan badan mereka. Mereka duduk sambil memakan Gado-gado yg dibawa Boruto.

Keringat Bercucuran dari Dahi mereka dikarenakan rasanya sangat pedas. Tapi, Setiap tetes keringat yg jatuh membuat mereka semakin bergairah untuk menyantap Gado-gado itu. Tetapi, Mitsuki hanya duduk diam sambil memakan Mie Goreng dengan Wajah kecewa. Sesekali ia melirik teman-temannya yg sedang makan.

Boruto yg melihat mitsuki pun berkata "Hey Mitsuki, kau yakin tidak boleh makan makanan pedas?" Tanya Boruto. "ya, Perutku ini sensitif. Jika makan makanan yg sedikit pedas saja pasti sakit." Jelas mitsuki.

Tiba-tiba, Sarada dan Chochou lewat didepan mereka. "ihhh, kalian makan apa sih, Menjijikan!" ucap Chochou. "kalian makan apa sampai keringat begitu, Pakai makan ditaman lagi!" seru Sarada.

"Gado-gado buatan Ibu Boruto, Kalian Mau? Umpung masih Promosi jadi gratis." Ucap Rama. "Ihhss..., Lebih baik aku makan Iga Bakar dari pada makanan kampung yg terlihat menjijikan itu!" ucap chochou.

Boruto pun berdiri dan menyodorkan Bungkusan Gado-gado itu didepan muka sarada. Sarada benar-benar dibuat kaget. "ini, kalau kalian tidak mau, berikan saja pada orang lain, dari pada Mubazir!" ucap boruto.

"kan ada mitsuki, dia tidak mau kah?" tanya sarada. "dia bilang perutnya sensitif." Ucap Rama. "karena aku baru makan, aku akan berikan pada temanku, siapa tahu mereka mau. Ini gratis kan?" tanya sarada.

"ya, Masih masa Promosi," ucap Rama. "kenapa kau terima Sarada, Itu makanan yg menjijikan." Ucap Chochou. Sarada pun pergi meninggalkan Chochou yg masih mengomentarinya. Setelah Chochou dan Sarada pergi, Boruto dan Teman-temannya melanjutkan Makan mereka.

==-OoO-==

Di dalam Perpustakaan, Tepat dibagian paling belakang yg tertutupi rak Buku-buku, Sarada dan Chochou sedang saling menatap. "kau bilang mau memberikannya pada orang lain kan, Cepat berikan!" ucap Chochou. "apa kau tidak lapar, jika saja kalau kantin tidak penuh, aku pasti tidak akan terima ini." Ucap Sarada.

"jadi kau mau memakan makanan ini? Apa kau yakin mereka tidak mengerjaimu dengan memasukan obat sakit perut didalamnya?" tanya Chochou. "kau tahukan, mereka berlima itu orang-orang baik, Walaupun seorang dari mereka memang jahil. Tapi, pasti dia tidak akan mengerjaiku sebegitu buruknya." Ucap Sarada.

"lagi pula disana ada Rama, ia pasti tidak akan membiarkan Boruto mengerjai ku seperti itu." Ucap sarada. "benar juga ya, Kalau Rama ikut mengerjaimu, pasti ayahmu akan memecat ayahnya." Ucap Chochou. "tidak mungkinlah, Ayahnya itu pamanku, " Jelas sarada.

Begitu Sarada membuka bungkusannya, Aroma itu pun menyambar hidung dua orang itu. Tatapan Chochou pun teralihkan kegado-gado yg hendak dimakan Sarada. Mata Sarada benar-benar berbinar melihat Gado-gado itu. Liur Chochou hampir menetes Saat melihat Gado-gado itu.

"sayang sekali, Tidak ada sendoknya." Ucap Sarada. "ini, pakai punyaku saja." Ucap Chochou sambil menyodorkan sebuah sendok kepada Sarada. "Kau yakin, aku boleh pakai sendok pribadimu?" ucap Sarada. "ya, lagi pula kita ini sesama perempuan dan Kita juga Sahabat." Ucap Chochou.

Baru akan menyendok dan memasukan makanan itu kemulutnya, Sarada dikejutkan oleh perut Chochou yg berbunyi. "kau lapar, Ini. Kita makan bersama saja!" Ucap Sarada. "Tapi itukan Makanan yg diberikan oleh pacarmu." goda Chochou.

"he..hey, Bicara apaan sih kau?" ucap Sarada yg saat ini ada Rona luar biasa dipipinya. "kena kau!, Kau benar-benar menyukai Boruto. Makanya sikapmu padanya berubah!" ucap Chochou menggoda Sarada.

"ahh, kau mau kah tidak? Kalau tidak mau aku kasih habis semua." Ucap Sarada sedikit marah akibat perkataan temannya. "hey, tunggu. Jangan rakus aku juga lapar." Ucap Chochou yg kemudian mengeluarkan sendok kedua untuk ikut sarada makan.

(Catatan : Dalam FF ini, Chochou selalu membawa sendoknya untuk makan dikantin. Dia merasa jijik kalau pakai sendok yg disediakan oleh kantin. Ia merasa sendok-sendok itu tidak pernah dicuci dengan bersih.)

==-OoO-==

Dibawah pohon beringin ditaman, Boruto dan teman-temanya sedang duduk-duduk karena kekenyangan. Keringat mereka perlahan menghilang karena ditiup angin sepoi-sepoi. "Bilang ibumu, aku pesan 1 untuk senin" ucap Rama. "Aku juga, aku tidak pernah memakan Gado-gado yg seenak ini," Ucap inojin. "hey boruto, Besok bawakan aku yg tidak pedas ya!" ucap mitsuki.

"aku baru pertama kali makan makanan ini, aku pesan satu untuk senin. Tapi yg tidak pedis." Ucap Shikadai. "aku akan bawakan. Tapi, kalian mau yg harga berapa?" tanya Boruto. "memang ada yg berapaan saja?" tanya Rama.

"yg seperti tadi 15 ribu, Tapi ada yg komplit. Harganya 20 ribu." Ucap boruto. "memang apa yg membuatnya komplit?" tanya Mitsuki. "biasanya, ibuku memberi irisan ayam goreng dan Bakso goreng." Ucap Boruto.

"aku pesan yg 20 ribu" ucap shikadai. "sudah, semuanya 20 ribu saja. Setuju?" ucap Rama. Inojin dan Mitsuki pun setuju.

==-OoO-==

Dikelas, Boruto dan teman-temannya sedang asik bercerita. Tapi, aktifitas mereka berlima terhenti akibat Sarada dan Chochou yg memasuki Ruang kelas sambil membawa sebotol air dengan muka yg memerah akibat kepedisan.

"Boruto, Kenapa Gado-gado yg kau berikan pedis sekali?" ucap Sarada. "iya, kau mengerjai kami ya? Awas kau." Ucap Chochou sedikit marah. Boruto hanya bisa terdiam.

"hey, Kami semua merasakan pedis yg sama. Itu juga karena kalian tidak terbiasa dengan makanan pedis makanya sampai seperti itu." Ucap Inojin. "Jadi kalian yg makan? bukannya kalian tadi bilang mau memberikannya pada orang lain." Ucap Rama.

Sarada dan Chochou pun terdiam karena mereka baru sadar kalau mereka Keceplosan. "i-iya, aku memang lapar karena dikantin terlalu ramai, jadi aku memakannya." Ucap Sarada dedikit malu.

"jadi apa kalian buang saat menyadari itu terlalu pedis?" tanya Boruto. "Sadara yg habiskan, Ia benar-benar rak-Mpphhmmpp" Mulut Chochou disumpal tangan Sarada yg lalu menariknya pergi menjauh.

"Gado-gadomu sangat enak Boruto, aku mau pesan tapi aku tidak punya keberanian" batin Sarada seraya menarik Chochou ketempat duduknya sambil tersenyum. "Syukulah, kau juga menyukainya. Walau pedis sih. Setidaknya sekarang aku tahu kalau banyak yg masih suka Gado-gado, Walau ia kaya sekalipun." Batin Boruto sambil tersenyum kecil kearah sarada.

==-OoO-==

Saatnya pulang sekolah di hari sabtu begitu terasa Spesial dibandingkan hari lain. Banyak siswa yg ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Bahkan ada yg tidak sabar menunggu malam. Malam minggu memang saat yg paling ditunggu oleh banyak remaja didunia.

Waktunya begadang sampai malam karena tidak ada yg akan marah, dan Molor sampai Matahari terbenam lagi dihari minggu.

Kini, Boruto dan teman-temannya sudah berada diparkiran. "hey Boruto, kau ikut kami!" ucap Rama. "tidak, aku jalan kaki saja. Seperti biasa!" ucap Boruto. "hey, aku mau ambil mobilku, kau lupa ya?" ucap Mitsuki.

Boruto berpikir sejenak. "oh ya, aku lupa kalau kau taruh mobilmu dirumahku." Ucap Boruto. Tak lama kemudian, Shikadai dan Inojin muncul dengan motor mereka. "jadikan kita main kerumah Boruto?" tanya Inojin.

"ya, taktik berhasil jadi kita bisa berkunjung kerumah Boruto." Ucap Rama. "taktik apa? Apa jangan-jangan mobil itu adalah alasan biar kalian bisa berkunjung kerumahku ya?" ucap Boruto. "seperti itu, Habisnya kau tidak pernah mau kami antar pulang. Makanya kami pakai taktik paksa." Ucap Shikadai.

"Lagi pula, Sarada pernah menceritakan padaku kalau kau pernah keserempet motor. Saat itu tubuhmu juga sedang lemas karena tidak makan siang dan menolak tawaran kami antar pulang." Ucap Rama.

"Sarada juga yg menyuruhku untuk selalu mengantarmu pulang. Ia takut kau keserempet mobil lagi. Dia perhatian padamu." Tambah Rama. Rona pipi dasyat pun terbentuk di pipi Boruto. Teman-temannya yg melihat itu pun hanya bisa tersenyum karena teman satu gangnya sedang jatuh cinta namun tidak mau mengakui.

"kau menyukai sarada kan, Boruto?" ucap Rama. "t-tidak, aku dan dia sekarang hanya berteman karena kejadian beberapa hari yg lalu." Ucap Boruto.

Kau jangan tipu boruto, Pasti karena kejadian itu kau menyukai Sarada, ya kan?" ucap inojin. "atau selama ini kalian berdua sudah saling menyukai. Namun, kalian tidak berani mengungkapkannya. Ya kan?" ucap Shikadai.

"aku yakin, Saling mengejek yg sering kalian lakukan itu adalah sebuah interaksi yg memperkuat hubungan kalian." Ucap Mitsuki. Boruto benar-benar tidak bisa menahan Rasa Malunya. Rona dipipinya benar-benar jelas seperti habis ditampar.

"kalian bicara apa sih, Kalau begitu terus aku lebih baik jalan kaki saja. Mitsuki kau datang kerumahku deluan saja untuk ambil mobilmu." Ucap Boruto sedikit kesal.

:

:

:

 **To Be Continued**

Mohon maaf bila ada kata-kata atau kalimat yg kurang berkenan dihati anda.

Dan terima kasih bagi yg telah mau memberikan Jawabannya Di Reviews atau di Hati.

Maaf jika diChapter ketiga ini ceritanya kurang bagus atau banyak EYD yg salah.

Permintaan saya masih sama yaitu : balas YA atau TIDAK untuk pertanyaan-Pertanyaan dibawah.

 _Apakah Ceritanya bagus?_

 _Apakah Mau dilanjutin lagi?_

Ditunggu Jawabannya bagi yg merasa bagus.

Sekian dari saya. Terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan Waktu dan Kuotanya untuk membaca.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fanfiction**

 **Title : Si Miskin Boruto**

 **Chapter : 4**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

 **Warning : OOC, TYPO, EYD dan bahasa yg hancur, AU.**

:

:

:

"kalian bicara apa sih, Kalau begitu terus aku lebih baik jalan kaki saja. Mitsuki kau datang kerumahku deluan saja untuk ambil mobilmu." Ucap Boruto sedikit kesal.

Boruto yg kesal pun beranjak dari tempatnya berjalan menuju Rumah. Namun, lengannya ditahan oleh Rama. "oyy, Boruto, Kami minta maaf." Ucap Rama. "lagi pula aku tidak bisa ambil mobilku dirumahmu sendiri, nanti dikira aku maling!" ucap Mitsuki.

"kau pulang bersama kami saja, Kami minta maaf telah menggangu Privasimu." Ucap Inojin. "kau begitu saja Ngambek, Kami minta maaf jika menurutmu kami salah." Ucap Shikadai.

"aku maafkan, dan Satu lagi, maaf aku tadi Cuma bercanda biar kalian berhenti." Ucap Boruto Nyengir. "ahhh, Pura-pura. Kau sudah bikin kami merasa begitu bersalah. Terlalu kau Boruto!" ucap Inojin.

Boruto dan teman-temannya pun pergi. Ditengah perjalanan, Rama dan Mitsuki serta Boruto yg Di mobil pun berbicara "hey boruto, Inojin malam nanti akan adakan pesta Malam minggu dirumahnya. Dia mengundang Kita saja. Kau mau Ikut?" tanya Rama.

"boleh juga, Kita bisa begadang sampai pagi!" seru Boruto. "ya, itu pasti seru." Ucap mitsuki. "Malam nanti kira-kira jam 7 aku akan jemput kau dirumahmu, Jangan buat aku menunggu ya, boruto!" ucap Rama.

Ditengah-tengah perjalanan, Tiba-Tiba Inojin menyuruh Rama yg saat itu mengemudikan mobilnya berhenti. "ada apa, Inojin?" ucap Rama. "Tunggu dulu, aku mau beli kue untuk cemilan nanti malam!" ucap Inojin.

==-OoO-==

Sore harinya, Boruto sudah ada dirumah sambil menyeruput Teh panas yg baru saja ia buat. Tak lama kemudian ibunya kembali. Boruto dengan cepat pergi kedapur dan Membuatkan Sang ibu Teh panas. (aneh, harusnya Es Teh kan?. Namun sayangnya, Keluarga Uzumaki tidak punya kulkas).

Boruto memberikan teh itu pada Hinata. "Ibu, Ini minum selagi masih hangat." Ucap boruto. "terima kasih, Boruto." Ucap hinata saat menerima gelas berisi teh itu lalu diminumnya.

"ibu, Apa menurut ibu keluarga kita ini tidak aneh?" ucap Boruto. "aneh? Aneh apanya, boruto?" tanya hinata. "itu, Baru pulang dan masih keringatan malah minumnya teh hangat." Ucap boruto.

Penjelasan Boruto membuat Hinata terdiam. "Entahlah, ibu rasa itu hanya kebiasaan. Dulu ayahmu tidak seperti ini, Dia kalau haus lebih suka yg dingin. Namun, Setelah melihat kebiasaan ibu, Ayahmu ikut-ikutan dan malah jadi kebiasaan."

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto pulang. Melihat kedatangan Naruto, Hinata dan Boruto menghentikan aktifitas minum mereka. "kau sudah pulang Naruto?" tanya Hinata. "sudah, Tapi malam nanti aku harus pergi lagi." Ucap Naruto.

Melihat Boruto dan Hinata sedang minum, Naruto tiba-tiba berkata "wah..wah, Untuk ayah tidak adakah?" ucap Naruto. "ayah mau? Sabar ya air panasnya tadi baru aku rebus!" ucap Boruto yg langsung berjalan menuju dapur.

"kau baru pulang ya Hinata?" tanya Naruto. "Ya, tapi hari ini sepi sekali, Banyak orang yg pergi menikmati hari libur." Ucap Hinata.

Suasanya hening seketika selama Naruto memikirkan topik pembicaraan. "Besok aku akan pergi keluar kota untuk melanjutkan Proyek. Kau tahu, Aku dipercayakan mandor untuk Mengawasi dan mencatat bahan-bahan bangunan." Ucap Naruto.

"oh ya, Berarti kau dapat Promosi?" ucap Hinata sedikit senang. "aku juga tidak tahu, aku tidak terlalu mengerti. Lagi pula Itu tidak penting. Yg penting adalah aku kerja dan dapat uang untuk Kehidupan Kita." Ucap Naruto.

Hinata pun terharu mendengarkan perkataan suaminya itu. Rasa lelah setelah berkeliling hilang dari tubuh hinata setelah bertemu Boruto dan Suaminya.

"oh aku hampir lupa, Hinata, Malam ini kita harus pergi Bertemu Teman lamaku sekaligus Pemilik Proyek." Ucap Naruto. "teman yg waktu itu kau ceritakan ya Naruto?" tanya Hinata.

"ya, Sekalian Membicarakan Proyek sekaligus Reuni sambil memperkenalkan Keluarga Kita" ucap Naruto. Hinata tiba-tiba terdiam. "Apa mereka bisa menerima kita, Kita ini keluarga Miskin?" ucap Hinata sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"dia sendiri yg mengajakku, Dia juga bilang penasaran Sama Boruto, Dia mau tahu anak kita itu sepintar apa katanya!" ucap Naruto. "jadi Boruto juga Ikut?" ucap Hinata. "ya iya lah Hinata, Bagaimana jika mau memperkenalkan keluarga kita jika Boruto tidak ikut." Ucap Naruto.

"apa temanmu juga Bawa anaknya?" tanya Hinata. "iya, Nanti kau bilang Boruto untuk datang. Kalau tidak mau paksa Dia." Ucap Naruto. "Kuharap anak temanmu bisa menerima Boruto, Kuharap mereka tidak sampai bertengkar. Kau tahu kan Boruto itu Sensitif sama Ejekan?" ucap Hinata.

"ya, aku tahu. Semoga saja itu tidak terjadi." Ucap Naruto. Kemudian, Boruto datang dengan membawa segelas teh panas dan langsung diberikan pada Naruto. Naruto meminumnya sementara Hinata Berbicara pada Boruto.

"Boruto, Malam kau ikut ayah dan ibu! Teman ayahmu mengundang kita untuk Makan malam bersama" ucap Hinata pada Boruto. "Sebenarnya malam Nanti temanku mau menjemputku. Aku mau menginap dirumah Temanku menikmati malam Minggu." Ucap Boruto.

"tapi Boruto, Ini lebih penting dari pada Menginap dirumah temanmu. Ini mengenai pekerjaan ayahmu." Ucap Hinata.

Boruto terdiam kemudian melirik ayahnya "ayah, Teman yg mana? Apa yg bernama Sasuke?" tanya Boruto. "iya," ucap Naruto. "kalau begitu aku malas Ikut, Aku lebih memilih Menginap dirumah Temanku Saja?"

"Boruto, Kau harus ikut, Ini permintaan Teman ayah sendiri!" ucap Hinata. Naruto pun mendekati Boruto dan memegang pundak Boruto. "Sasuke ingin mengetest kemampuanmu dengan anaknya. Dia ingin tahu kau sepintar apa sampai bisa diterima Disekolah itu." Ucap Naruto.

Boruto pun terdiam mengingat kedua orang tuanya memang belum tahu Jika anak Sasuke itu adalah Sarada. "Kau akan diuji dengan anaknya. Sasuke ingin tahu Kemampuanmu." Tambah Naruto.

"Tapi sedikit lagi mereka akan mejemputku ayah." Ucap Boruto. "ini sebentar saja Boruto, Nanti jam 9 atau 10 mungkin kau bisa Langsung pergi kerumah temanmu." Ucap Hinata

"Boruto, Ayolah ikut ayah dan Ibu, Sasuke ingin tahu perbandingan Kepintaran Kau dan Anaknya." Ucap Naruto. Tiba-tiba, Boruto pun sedikit lebih menurut. "oke, aku akan Ikut!" ucap Boruto.

==-OoO-==

Malam harinya, Boruto sudah bersiap. Namun, sebelumnya ia mempersiapkan Barang-barang yg ia perlukan untuk malam ini dirumah Inojin. Boruto memakai Jas Hitam milik Naruto yg masih terlihat bagus.

Jas itu pas dibadan Boruto menandakan Bagi Naruto itu sudah kekecilan. Boruto benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman dengan pakaian yg ia gunakan saat ini. Berkali-kali ia coba menarik leher Jasnya agar lebih nyaman.

"pakaian ini benar-benar tidak nyaman, kalau tidak salah ini yg sering dipakai Oleh orang-orang kaya. Namanya apa ya?" tanya Boruto pada dirinya sendiri. Tak lama kemudian Hinata memasuki Kamar anaknya yg masih berusaha menyamankan Pakaian yg ia gunakan ditubuhnya.

Hinata mendekati Boruto dan memperbaiki sedikit penampilan Boruto. Menyisir rambutnya, Memakaian bedak pada wajah Boruto. "Boruto, Jika kau ingin membuktikan Bahwa dirimu pintar, Kau harus bisa mendapat nilai yg cukup bagus ya, Paling tidak mendekati Nilai anak teman Ayahmu." Ucap Hinata

"ibu tenang saja, Aku pasti akan melewati Nilai Anak teman ayah." Ucap Boruto dengan penuh keyakinan. "ibu yakin kau bisa, Boruto" ucap Hinata dengan senyuman yg hangat.

==-OoO-==

Jauh dari rumah Boruto tepatnya Rumah sarada. Terlihat seseorang mengenakan gaun berwarna putih dengan Bordiran Pink sedang Berdandan didepan kaca dibantu seseorang yg merupakan Ibunya.

"sebenarnya siapa yg akan kita temui? Teman ayah yg mana?" Tanya Sarada. "ibu juga tidak tahu," Ucap ibu Sarada. "ayah ini aneh-aneh, Aku juga harus ikut dan Diuji kepintaran lagi sama teman ayah."

"Mungkin ayahmu juga ingin tahu seberbeda apakah kau dan anak teman ayahmu." Ucap Ibu sarada. "ibu tahukan, Aku ini bersekolah Di SMAK dan belajar dikelas 12-A yg mayoritas siswanya paling pintar." Ucap Sarada.

"ibu tahu" Jawab singkat Ibu Sarada. "dan Pastinya ibu tahu kan, Dikelas itu aku ini pintar." Ucap Sarada dengan begitu sombongnya. ":walau sebenarnya ada yg lebih Pintar dariku dibeberapa pelajaran." Tambah sarada.

"Kita jalan sekarang. Jangan sampai mereka yg tiba pertama. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi" ucap Sasuke dari luar kamar Sarada. "iya, iya! Sedikit lagi ayah" ucap Sarada

==-OoO-==

Di depan rumahnya, Boruto sedang duduk sambil memangku Tas yg berisi barang-barang yg tadi ia siapkan. Sambil menunggu, Ia sedikit membaca Buku-buku pelajaran.

Tak lama kemudian, Mitsuki datang menjemputnya. Boruto berdiri sambil membawa tasnya menuju mobil Mitsuki. Betapa kagetnya Mitsuki dibuat oleh Boruto yg memakai Jas dan Sangat Rapi.

"hey Boruto, Kita ini mau Pesta begadang Bukan pesta Dansa sekolah" ucap Mitsuki tertawa. "ini bukan untuk pesta kita, Ayahku menyuruhku ikut makan Malam bersama temannya" Ucap Boruto.

"oh begitu, kau jadi kah tidak ikut pesta Malam Minggu kita?" tanya Mitsuki. "ya, nanti jam 10 aku datang" ucap Boruto. "kalau begitu aku pulang." Ucap Mitsuki sambil berjalan membuka pintu mobilnya. "ehh, Tunggu dulu, Bawakan tas ku ini kerumah Inojin." Ucap Boruto.

Setelah Mitsuki pergi, Naruto dan Hinata pun keluar dari rumah dan mengunci Pintu. "ayo kita pergi" ucap Naruto bersemangat. "tunggu, kita naik apa? Jalan kaki?" ucap Boruto. "tidak, Supir Teman ayah akan Datang menjemput kita." Ucap Naruto.

Tak lama, Mobil sedan hitam Datang dan membunyikan Klaksonnya. Pintu-pintu pun terbuka dan keluarga Uzumaki memasuki Mobil itu.

==-OoO-==

Disebuah Meja disebuah Restoran mewah dikota Konoha, Terlihat 3 orang sedang memilih menu untuk dimakan. Namun, Sasuke terlihat sedikit kesal karena sudah lebih dari setengah jam mereka menunggu.

"kebiasaanmu belum Hilang, Dobe" batin Sasuke. Sarada yg sedang meminum Jus yg ia pesan tiba-tiba berhenti saat melihat Wajah Sang ayah yg sedikit kesal. Namun, ia tak mau mencampuri urusan orang tuanya sehingga ia melanjutkan Minumnya.

Sasuke pun berusaha menenangkan dirinya dengan meminum Jus Tomat spesialnya. Kini, Ketiga orang dimeja itu hanya fokus pada minuman yg mereka minum.

Tak jauh dari pintu masuk, Terlihat seseorang yg sedang bingung mencari Meja yg ditempati temannya. Tak jauh dari sana, Ada seorang pelayan yg mendatangi mereka. "ada yg bisa saya bantu Tuan?" Tanya sang pelayan.

"ya, Sasuke ada dimana ya." Ucap Naruto. "sasuke, Apa maksud tuan Tuan Uchiha Sasuke, Pemilik Perusahaan TechConec?" tanya sang Pelayan. "iya, Dia duduk dimana ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Tuan sasuke memesan Ruang Khusus, Mari saya antarkan" ucap si pelayan. Boruto dan Keluarganya mengikuti si pelayan menuju ruang Khusus yg dimaksud Si pelayan. Setibanya didepan pintu, Sang pelayan mengetuk pintu.

"permisi tuan sasuke, Ada yg ingin bertemu" ucap sang pelayan yg masih didepan pintu. "bilang dia masuk!" ucap Sasuke dari dalam ruangan. "saya tinggal dulu tuan, Anda sudah bisa masuk" ucap sang pelayan pada Naruto kemudian pergi.

Naruto membuka pintu terlihat sasuke dan keluarganya telah menunggunya. "seperti biasa ya, Naruto! Terlambat terus." Ucap Sasuke. "sudahlah, yg penting saya sudah datang.' Ucap Naruto. "ya sudah, itu kebiasaanmu. Masuk dan duduklah" ucap Sasuke.

Sarada yg melihat Naruto malah jadi kebingungan sendiri. "siapa orang ini, Kenapa Wajah hampir mirip Anak itu." Batin Sarada. "hey Naruto, Dimana anakmu?" Tanya Sasuke. "Hinata, Tolong panggil Boruto" Bisik naruto pada Hinata.

"Boruto, Ayo masuk!" ucap Hinata kepada Boruto yg ada diluar. "ya Bu, Tunggu sebentar" ucap Boruto berpura-pura mengikat tali sepatunya. Boruto sedikit mengumpulkan keberanian. Dia yakin 100% kalau Sarada ada diruangan tersebut.

Menarik Dan menghembuskan nafas berharap sesuatu tidak akan terjadi. Entah itu buruk atau indah. Ia juga berharap Jika sarada tidak menertawakannya disekolah karena pakaian yg saat ini ia Gunakan.

Mendengar Nama "-Boruto-" diucap, membuat Sarada benar-benar yakin jika anak teman ayahnya itu adalah Boruto. Perasaan gugup sekaligus ingin melarikan diri pun muncul. "sial, ternyata memang Boruto. Aku tidak mau melihatnya apalagi dilihatnya." Batin sarada.

Tetapi, Tiba-tiba rasa penasaran Muncul dibenak Sarada "oh tunggu dulu, Jika ayah dan Ibunya berpakaian Serapi ini, Bagaimana dengan Pakaian Boruto ya, Sepertinya hancur" Batin sarada yg membayangkan Boruto memakai Celana Panjang dan Baju Kaos seperti Acara ulang Tahun sekolah tahun lalu.

Mengingat itu ia serasa ingin ketawa. Karena, Cuma dia sendiri yg memakai Kaos. Sementara yg lain memakai Jas atau kalau tidak Batik dan Kemeja.

==-OoO-==

Dengan sedikit keberanian yg ia punya, Boruto berdiri dan Melangkahkan kakinya memasuki Ruangan menampakan Sepatunya didepan pintu. Sarada benar-benar terkejut saat melihat Sepatu Formal.

Dengan bermodal Sedikit keberanian dan Nekat, Boruto memasuki ruangan dan langsung menuju Tempat duduk namun tanpa melihat sarada. Sarada hanya mampu terdiam oleh 2 hal yg karena Boruto. Pertama karena pakaian yg Boruto gunakan dan kedua karena Boruto Sama sekali tak mau menatapnya Sampai ia duduk.

"cih, Sombong. Mentang-mentang pakai pakaian seperti itu tak mau menatapku." Batin Sarada. Sarada langsung melipat tangannya dan berusaha memalingkan perhatiannya pada sekitar.

Dengan sedikit keberanian yg ia punya, Boruto mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat sarada sekilas. Sekilas walau sebenarnya dialam sadar ia memperhatikan Sarada lebih dari 1 menit. Namun, Sarada sama sekali tak menyadari tatapan Yg diberikan Boruto karena sedang sibuk memalingkan perhatiannya.

Menyadari itu, Boruto dengan cepat memalingkan perhatiannya juga dengan melihat sekitar.

"Sasuke, perkenalkan Istriku Hinata dan Anakku Boruto." Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Hinata lalu menunjuk Boruto tanpa melihatnya. Sasuke memfokuskan matanya pada Boruto "dilihat dari dekat ia sangat mirip denganmu." Puji Sasuke. "oh ya, perkenalkan ini Sakura, dan Anakku Sarada."

Suasanya hening untuk beberapa Detik. "oh ya, Kalian mau pesan apa? Pesan sesuka hati kalian Saja." Ucap Sasuke. Naruto mengambil menu lalu membacanya "aku pesan yg ini saja" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum jahil.

Sasuke cukup kaget dibuatnya. Yg naruto pesan adalah Sebuah makanan yg berharga 500 Ribu "Dia mau mengerjaiku, namun sayangnya ini tidak seperti dulu lagi. Harga segitu bagiku seperti membeli sebungkus Gado-gado." Batin Sasuke.

Hinata yg melihat makanan yg Naruto pesan pun memarahinya dengan pelan "Naruto, Kau ini bagaimana!, Itu mahal sekali." Hinata. "Ah, tidak apa-apa, Sudah lama aku tak mengerjainya seperti ini." Ucap Naruto begitu santai.

"Seleramu Masih bagus seperti dulu Boruto," ucap Sasuke dengan santai. Padahal, Dibawah meja Sasuke sedang mengepal tangannya dan bersiap meninju Mulut Naruto yg sifatnya bahkan masih sama seperti dulu. "kau mau pesan apa, Hinata" Lanjut Sasuke.

"aku pesan ini saja Tuan Sasuke." Ucap Hinata menujuk sebuah makanan seharga 70 Ribu. "Boruto, Kau mau pesan apa." Ucap Naruto. Boruto berpikir sejenak sambil melihat menu. "aku mau yg ini saja Tuan sasuke." Ucap Boruto sambil menunjuk sebuah Makanan seharga 120 Ribu.

Sarada terlihat penasaran dengan Pesanan Boruto. Ia berusaha mencari celah untuk melihat tanpa mengerakkan badannya. Namun apadaya karena Keterbatasan Sudut pandang ia tak dapat melihat makanan Yg dipesan boruto.

Tak lama kemudian Seorang pelayan datang dan Mencatat pesanan-pesanan yg dipesan oleh pemesan yaitu Keluarga Uchiha dan Keluarga Uzumaki.

==-OoO-==

Tak lama kemudian makanan yg dipesan pun datang. Naruto terlihat cukup bersemangat. Boruto juga bersemangat karena Ia hanya sekali merasakan makanan itu. Itupun ditraktir Rama saat ulang tahunnya

Betapa Kagetnya Boruto dan Sarada saat mengetahui Makanan yg mereka pesan Sama. "hey, kau ikut-ikut saja, Maksudmu apa, Boruto?" Ucap Sarada dengan nada tinggi. "ikut-ikut, aku memang Pilih ini. Aku suka ini!" ucap Boruto marah.

Naruto dan Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Sarada Dan Boruto. "kalian berdua padahal belum saling kenal Malah sudah hampir berkelahi. Apakah kalian mau mencap buruk Pertemuan pertama ini." Ucap Sasuke.

Sarada dan Boruto pun memilih diam. Mereka juga tidak ingin memberitahukan pada orang tua mereka jika mereka itu satu adalah Teman satu kelas dan Sudah sering bertemu bahkan sampai berkelahi.

Makanan yg telah dipesan pun dimakan. Anehnya, Gerakan makan Boruto dan Sarada Sama. Saat Boruto memotong makanannya, Sarada juga melakukannya. Saat dimasukan kemulut, Sarada juga melakukannya. Bahkan terus berulang tanpa Sepengetahuan mereka sendiri.

Hinata yg menyadari kesamaan gerak Boruto dan Sarada pun Berbisik pada Naruto "Hey, lihat anak kita dan Sarada, Kenapa gerakan mereka makan bisa sama ya" bisik Hinata. Naruto dan Hinata memperhatikan Sarada makan.

Disisi lain, Sakura juga menyadarinya dan memberitahukannya pada Sasuke. "lihatlah sasuke, bukan hanya makanan yg sama. Tapi sepertinya gerakan makan mereka juga hampir sama" Bisik Sakura. Sakura dan Sasuke memperhatikan Boruto makan.

Disisi lain, Boruto dan Sarada yg merasa diliatin pun mengambil langkah tegas. Dengan mulut yg masih mengunyah makanan pun menatap orang yg melihati mereka dari tadi. Sarada melihat Naruto dan Hinata sementara Boruto melihat Sakura dan Sasuke.

Aktifitas mengunyah mereka pun terhenti. Tak lama kemudian, Tatapan kedua pasangan itu pun diarahkan keanak mereka. Hal itu membuat Boruto dan Sarada secara Spontan menatap kearah depan mereka. Dan akhirnya sekali lagi Safir Biru dan Onyx Hitam pun saling menatap Bingung sekaligus kaget.

Ditambah tak lama kemudian Mereka berdua pun tersedak bersamaan dan Minum diwaktu bersamaan dengan Volume air yg sama yaitu segelas penuh. "Kenapa ini, Rasanya dari tadi kami sama terus. Mulai dari makanan, Pandangan, Bahkan tersedak pun bersamaan, Apa dia sengaja menirunya? Tapi tidak mungkin." Ucap Sarada dan Boruto dalam Hati masing-masing yg Kandungan dan Maknanya sama.

Setelah melihat Putra dan Putri mereka Tersedak bersamaan, Naruto menatap Sasuke, Sementara Hinata menatap Sakura. Itu terjadi beberapa detik. Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan makan mereka.

==-OoO-==

Setelah selesai Makan, Sasuke mengeluarkan 4 buah kertas. 2 buahnya bertulisan sementara sisanya kosong. "tesnya akan saya mulai! Kalian beruda duduk dimeja sana sambil mengerjakan Soal yg saya buat." Ucap Sasuke.

'ayah, kenapa tidak disini saja? Paling tidak saya saja yg mengerjakan disini biar dia tidak menyontek!" ucap Sarada. "ayah dan Naruto ingin berbicara masalah pekerjaan. Jika kalian disini hanya menganggu" ucap Sasuke yg sukses membuat Sarada mengkerucukan bibirnya.

Sambil berjalan menuju meja yg cukup jauh dari Meja makan sebelumnya, Sarada mendekati Boruto dan berbisik "aku akan mengalahkanmu Boruto!" ucap Sarada dengan penuh semangat. "Ya, pastinya kau akan mengalahkanku. Yang buat soalnya kan Ayahmu!" ucap Boruto.

"memang yg buat soal itu ayahku, Tapi Aku tidak diberitahu akan seperti apa soalnya nanti" ucap Sarada. "kalau begitu aku masih ada kesempatan untuk mengalahkanmu" ucap Boruto. "jangan Terlalu percaya diri dulu, Boruto. Kau akan kalah kali ini." Ucap Sarada.

"kau yg terlalu percaya diri. Belum tentu kau Bisa mengalahkanku Sombong." Ucap Boruto. "lihat saja Miskin, Nilai mu akan tertinggal Jauh dariku." Ucap Sarada.

Dimeja, Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan. Sarada dan Boruto membuka dan melihat soal yg dibuat sasuke. Boruto dan Sarada pun memasang wajah kaget.

Dimeja para orang dewasa, Sasuke dan Naruto memperhatikan Anak mereka yg akan mengerjakan soal yg diberikan. Sementara, Hinata dan Sakura sedang berbicara. Sasuke benar-benar tersenyum puas saat melihat eskpresi kaget Boruto maupun Sarada.

"Ini adalah balasan yg ayahmu lakukan, Boruto. Coba kerjakan soal-soal itu dengan bahasa yg tidak kau mengerti." Batin Sasuke. "hey, Kenapa mereka berdua kaget?" ucap Naruto kebingungan.

Tiba-tiba, Muncul senyum di Bibir Boruto yg mengangap remeh Soal yg dibuat sasuke. "soal seperti ini sangatlah mudah. Apalagi dengan memakai bahasa Inggris, Itu gampang." Ucap Boruto dengan penuh percaya diri.

"ayah, Kau terlalu payah dalam membuat soal. Ini seperti soal anak kelas 10 tetapi memakai Bahasa Inggris. Terlalu gampang." Ucap Sarada. "Jika soalnya seperti ini, Sarada akan kukalahkan dengan nilai yg sangat tinggi." Ucap Boruto.

"kau terlalu yakin, Boruto. Aku akan mendapat nilai yg lebih tinggi darimu kali ini" ucap Sarada dengan begitu yakin.

Sasuke dan Naruto yg melihat itu hanya kebingungan. "apa kau memakai bahasa Inggris, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto. "ya, Kukira anakmu itu tidak bisa Berbahasa Inggris." Ucap Sasuke. "bahasa Inggris itu yg membuat anakku diterima disekolah itu, Dasar payah."

Satu Jam Kemudian

Sarada dan Boruto yg merasa Bisa mengerjakan soal yg diberikan Sasuke pun hanya bisa mengaruk-garuk kepala mereka sambil memandangi soal yg kini sudah mulai bagian soal Matematika Dan Fisika.

"lihatlah, sekarang mereka berdua sudah mulai kebingungan." Ucap Sasuke. "Sepertinya soal Yg kau buat itu memang sedikit Sulit. Kau ambil soal kelas berapa saja?" Tanya Naruto.

"ya, itu semua soal Perguruan tinggi." Ucap Sasuke yg membuat Naruto, Hinata, Dan Sakura pun hanya bisa kaget. "aku kebingungan memilih soal karena hampir semua Buku Sarada sudah ada jawabannya" tambah Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, Pasti Nilai Boruto ataupun Sarada pasti Jelek." Ucap Hinata. "kau benar Hinata, Sasuke tidak memberi tahukannya pada Sarada. Ia pasti kebingungan Juga." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku yakin Sarada bisa mengerjakan Soal itu dan mendapatkan nilai yg lebih bagus dari Anakmu, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke. "jangan terlalu yakin, Anakku lah yg akan mendapatkan nilai yg bagus Teme." Ucap Naruto.

Tiba-tiba, Seseorang membuka Pintu lalu menampakan dirinya didepan pintu. Naruto Dan Hinata dibuat kaget karena ada 2 orang lain lagi. Sementara, Sarada dan Terutama Boruto dibuat kaget oleh kemunculan Seseorang yg seumuran mereka dan tertunya sangat dikenal.

:

:

:

 **To Be Continued**

Akhir dari chapter keempat.

Saya Ingin minta maaf Karena mempublish Chapter keempat ini cukup lama.

Cukup banyak kendala yg saya alami didunia mulai dari Laptop eror, Tugas yg Numpuk, Dll.

Saya ingin berterima kasih bagi yg Telah menunggu. _Bagi yg Nungguin._

Dan juga, Terima kasih bagi para Reader's yg telah membaca Chapter sebelumnya.

Awalnya saya mengira akan cepat berakhir Chapter kelima. Tetapi, Alur cerita yg saya buat ngak kunjung dapat titik terang untuk diselesaikan.

Alur pertengahan saja belum selesai saya malah sudah dapat ide untuk Endingnya.

Sekali lagi, Terima Kasih dan selamat Waktu setempat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fanfiction**

 **Title : Si Miskin Boruto**

 **Chapter : 5**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

 **Warning : OOC, TYPO, EYD dan bahasa yg hancur, AU.**

:

:

:

Tiba-tiba, Seseorang membuka Pintu lalu menampakan dirinya didepan pintu. Naruto Dan Hinata dibuat kaget karena ada 2 orang lain lagi. Sementara, Sarada dan Terutama Boruto dibuat kaget oleh kemunculan Seseorang yg seumuran mereka dan tertunya sangat dikenal.

"Maaf, Kakak terlambat Sasuke" ucap seseorang yg diketahui adalah kakak Sasuke. "Ya, tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula ini bukan pertemuan penting." Ucap Sasuke. Kemudian orang itu bersama Pemuda yg seumuran Boruto dan Sarada memasuki ruangan dan duduk.

Pemuda itu tidak mengetahui keberadaan 2 orang yg duduk dimeja yg tepat berada dibelakangnya. "paman, Apa Sarada tidak ikut?" Tanya Pemuda itu. "dia ada dibelakangmu, apa kau tidak lihat?" ucap Sasuke.

Pemuda itu langsung membalikan mukanya kebelakang dan ia melihat Sarada. Saat itu, Boruto menutupi mukanya dengan tangannya dan tidur dimeja. Sarada mengangkat tangannya tanda menyapa "Hai, Rama" ucap Sarada pada pemuda yg diketahui bernama Rama. Rama teman Sekelas Boruto dan Sarada. Tepatnya Sepupu Sarada

Rama pun membalikan Mukanya kembali dan bertanya pada Sasuke. "paman, Siapa laki-laki yg bersama Sarada?" ucap Rama yg kemudian melihati Naruto dan Hinata. Rama benar-benar terkejut saat melihat kedua Orang tua Temannya ada dihadapannya. Sasuke yg baru akan mau menjawab pun terhenti saat Rama berkata "apakah kalian Orang tua Boruto?" Tanya Rama pada Naruto dan Hinata.

Suasanya hening seketika sampai Naruto membuka mulutnya "iya, dan Kau pasti Mitsuki?" Ucap Naruto yg membuat suasana semakin sunyi. "Hey Naruto, Dia bernama Rama. Bukan Mitsuki. Mitsuki itu anak kepala sekolah." Ucap Hinata memecah Kesunyian.

"Berarti dibelakang. Laki-laki itu Boruto?" ucap Rama. "ya, Itu Boruto. Apa kau kenal dia?" ucap Sasuke. "ya, Dia teman sekelasku. Dan Juga teman Satu gang disekolah." Ucap Rama. "Berarti Sarada Juga teman sekelas Boruto?." Ucap Hinata.

"kenapa Mereka berdua tidak bilang Kalau mereka teman sekelas." Ucap Sakura yg langsung menatap anaknya. Kemudian, Semua orang dimeja makan itu pun menatapi Sarada Dan Boruto. Termasuk Rama.

Melihat dirinya ditatap, Sarada langsung kembali menatap Kertas soalnya. "hey Boruto, Sampai kapan kau mau menutupi mukamu?" tanya Sarada. "sampai Rama pulang bila perlu, Aku tidak mau ia melihat penampilanku seperti ini." Ucap Boruto.

"Hey Bodoh, Rama pasti sudah tau kalau itu Kau." Ucap Sarada.

==-OoO-==

Waktu sudah berjalan beberapa Menit. Rama yg awalnya duduk dimeja Makan pun meminta ijin untuk duduk bersama Boruto dan Sarada. "baiklah, Tapi jangan menganggu mereka apalagi membantu Boruto." Ucap Sasuke setelah Rama bertanya. "terima kasih paman" ucap Rama yg kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju Meja Sarada Dan Boruto.

"ehem, Tunduk muka saja terus Boruto, Mentang-mentang kau sekarang duduk berdua dengan Sarada sampai tidak mau melihatku ya." Ucap Rama. "h-hey, Apa yg kau bicarakan. Aku sedang mengerjakan soal. Aku sedang berpikir. Aku tidak ingin diganggu." Ucap Boruto yg saat itu mengangkat kepalanya.

"sebaiknya aku pergi saja, kau benar aku menganggumu kalian saja jika duduk disini. Kalian pasti tidak bisa berduaan dengan tenang." Ucap Rama dengan santainya. "Rama, Disini saja. Temani aku saja disini." ucap Boruto.

"Kalau aku disini, Aku bisa menganggu kalian berdua." Ucap Rama seraya berdiri. Saat akan berdiri, Sarada menatap Rama dengan sangat tajam. "jika kau kesini Cuma Mau berkata seperti itu, Sebaiknya kau pergi saja kemeja Makan! kau menganggu saja disini, Rama" Ucap Sarada Marah.

"h-hey, Oke, Aku minta maaf. Tapi ijinkan aku duduk disini. Aku janji tidak akan menganggu kalian." Ucap Rama sambil mengeluarkan Hp-nya. "oke, aku ijinkan. Tapi jangan sampai ka mengeluarkan Suara sedikitpun." Ucap Sarada. "oke" ucap Singkat Rama sambil memainkan Hp-nya.

==-OoO-==

Dimeja makan, Sedang terjadi pembicaraan ringan antar keluarga. Saat itu, Ayah Rama atau Uchiha Itachi sedang berada diluar untuk menerima Panggilan. Tawa dan Candaan memenuhi tempat itu.

Jauh dari meja itu, Sarada dan Boruto sedang tersiksa karena tidak bisa berkonsentrasi akibat Suara tawa ayah dan Ibu mereka. Sementara itu, Rama tidak terganggu akibat ia memakai Headset untuk mendengar lagu sambil Bermain Game.

Tak lama kemudian, Itachi kembali masuk dan duduk dimeja Makan. "Siapa yg menelepon?" tanya Sasuke. "CEO Persahaan Transportasi Konoha. Mereka menyetujui Kontrak Uji Coba Layanan Wifi Bus Antar Kota." Ucap Itachi

"Baguslah. Jika merekai menyetujui dan berhasil dengan memuaskan, Perusahaan Kita akan mengakar dengan Kuat diKonoha dan beberapa kota besar lainya" ucap Sasuke lalu melihat Naruto yg sedang memperhatikan Itachi sedikit kebingungan.

"oh ya, Aku lupa, Naruto ini Kakakku Itachi. Dia adalah Manager Cabang Perusahaanku Di Kota Suna." Ucap Sasuke. "Dia juga adalah orang yg akan mengawasi secara langsung kompleks perumahan Perusahaan TechConec Di suna" lanjut Sasuke.

"ooo, Jadi anda yg akan menggantikan Sasuke untuk mengawasi pembangunan?" tanya Naruto. "ya, Adiku sepertinya memerlukan beberapa hari waktu libur. Jadi aku akan memegang kendali Proyek dan Juga Perusahaan Pusat untuk sementara" ucap Itachi.

Saat mereka sedang membicarakan Proyek, Sarada Dan Boruto telah selesai mengerjakan Soal yg diberikan Sasuke.

"Sarada, apa kau sudah selesai?" teriak Sasuke dari meja makan. "Sudah, aku dan Anak ini sudah selesai!" Balas Sarada. Setelah itu Sasuke datang untuk mengambil Kertas soal dan Jawaban lalu disimpannya.

Kini Sarada Dan Boruto sedang duduk sambil mengistirahatkan otak mereka. Rama yg telah merasa Bosan karena bermain game, Ia pun mengajak Boruto berbicara. "hey, Bagaimana menurutmu tentang kesulitan Soal yg diberikan Ayah sarada?" tanya Rama.

"ku akui, Soal yg diberikan cukup sulit. Aku pernah membaca Buku-buku perguruan tinggi. Entah mengapa soal-soalnya sedikit mirip. Dan juga, Terdapat berbagai Istilah dan Beberapa hal lainnya yg belum pernah kudengar sama sekali."

"Memang, Paman sasuke itu seperti itu. Dia kalau Tentang pelajaran pasti tegas dan Disiplin." Ucap Rama. "bagaimana jika Sarada mendapat nilai jelek" ucap Boruto. "pasti akan dimarahi.

"ahh, harusnya aku suruh Chochou datang saja biar aku punya teman" keluh Sarada. "hey, Disini kan ada aku dan Boruto. Kita kan teman. Wala tidak sepenuhnya teman. Aku dan Kau bersaudara sementara Kau dan Boruto sepertinya lebih dari teman." Perkataan ringan Rama itu jelas membuat Sarada maupun Boruto tidak terima.

Melihat ditatap dengan Marah oleh dua orang didepannya, Rama pun menjadi sedikit Was-was. Tiba-tiba, Sabuah Kepalan tangan Diarahkan kemuka Rama dengan ringan.

 **Buk...**

Kepalan tangan yg diarahkan dimuka Rama berhasil ditahannya. Namun, Disisi lain tangan kiri sarada telah memukul perut Rama dengan cukup Keras membuat Rama meringis. "s-sarada, Kau tega sekali memukulku s-sekeras itu" ucap Rama sambil meringis kesakitan memegangi perutnya.

"Kau seharusnya berhati-hati, Yg memukulmu ini bisa Bela Diri." Ucap Sarada. "s-sarada, Aku minta maaf. Aku tadi hanya main-main. Kenapa kau anggap Serius." Ucap Rama. "perkataanmu itu jelas membuatku marah, Dasar Saudara Bodoh. Tidak bisakah kau seperti ayahmu." Ucap Sarada kesal lalu menyandarkan Kepala Rama dikursi dan memegang kerah bajunya.

Boruto yg melihat kejadian itu pun memalingkan wajahnya saat Rama meminta Bantuan pada Boruto. "maaf Rama, Tapi itu salahmu. Aku tidak mau membantumu. Selesaikan sendiri urusanmu dengan Sepupumu" ucap Boruto.

"ayolah Boruto, dia tidak mau mendengarku, mungkin kau sebagai pacarnya akan dia dengarkan" Ucap Santai Rama.

 **Buk...Brak...**

Sebuah pukulan ringan mendarat diwajah tampan Rama sekaligus membuat Kursi Yg Rama gunakan patah membuatnya terjatuh sambil menahan sakit diwajahnya. Darah pun mengalir bagai air di hidungnya.

"Anak-anak kita ternyata tidak bisa akur, Walau mereka bersaudara" Ucap Itachi. "ini terjadi lagi, sepertinya kau harus membawa Rama kerumah Sakit lagi." Ucap Sasuke.

"sudah kubilang Waktu itu, memasukan Sarada ke Perguruan bela diri itu ide yg buruk. Tapi kau tetap memaksa, Sasuke" ucap Sakura.

==-OoO-==

Keesokan Paginya, kira-kira sekitar jam 9. Boruto terbangun sebuah kamar yg sama sekali belum pernah ia Masuki. Disisi Kirinya ada Mitsuki sementara dikanannya ada Shikadai. Sementara diatasnya ada Inojin.

Mereka semua masih tertidur kecuali Boruto yg baru saja terbangun akibat Suara teriakan Dari luar kamar. Tepatnya bagian bawah kamar yg bertepatan dengan ruang keluarga Yamanaka.

"Sai, Ini masih pagi, kenapa kau tiduran lagi." Ucap Seorang perempuan. "kau tahu kan, Tadi malam aku pulang jam berapa?" ucap Seorang laki-laki yg diketahui Bernama Sai.

"Aku tahu, Tapi jangan tidur diruang keluarga juga. Pindah kekamar sana. Bagaimana jika sampai Teman-teman Inojin melihatmu dengan pakaian seperti ini." Ucap Perempuan itu lagi. "oke. Aku akan pindah. Kau jangan teriak-teriak nanti didengar teman-teman Inojin. Nanti kau malah membuat mereka takut." Ucap Sai.

Perempuan itu langsung terdiam "t-tidak masalah, Mereka semua masih tidur. Sepertinya tidak satupun yg mendengar" ucap Perempuan itu. "Ino sayang, Buatkan Aku dan teman-teman inojin sarapan. Kemudian bangunkan mereka" ucap Sai.

"enak saja, Kau yg bangunkan mereka. Kau kan yg laki-laki" ucap perempuan yg bernama Ino itu.

==-OoO-==

Di Meja makan keluarga Yamanaka, Telah berkumpul 2 orang dewasa dan 4 pemuda. Mereka sedang menikmati Acara makan yg entah disebut apa karena mereka makan Pukul 09.30 dan baru saja bangun dari tidur.

Hampir 20 menit mereka melakukan aktifitas makan bersama itu. Tak lama kemudian, Sai dan Ino pergi dari meja makan. 4 pemuda itu masih duduk disana sambil menyantap cemilan.

"sayang sekali Rama tidak bisa datang" Keluh Mitsuki. "dia melewatkan acara malam Minggu pertama kita" ucap Inojin. "Ini juga salahnya sendiri, ia mengangguku dan sarada tadi malam, Akibatnya dia dihantam dengan keras tepat diwajah." Ucap Boruto.

Setelah percakapan ringan itu, Mereka kembali kekamar Inojin dan membereskan barang-barang Inojin serta barang-barang mereka untuk bersiap pulang.

Kini mereka telah berada Garasi Keluarga Yamanaka Yg lebar. Didalam garasi itu terdapat 3 motor dan 2 mobil yg terlihat cukup mahal. Digarasi itu juga terdapat mobil Mitsuki dan Motor Shikadai.

"ayo Boruto, aku antar kau pulang." Ucap Mitsuki. Tak jauh dari tempat Boruto berdiri, Shikadai sedang mengeluh "Cih, Ternyata benar, aku semalam menginjak Semacam Paku. Sekarang ban Motorku kempes."

Mitsuki pun berbalik dan mendatangi Shikadai. "itu pasti Bocor halus, pompa lalu kau bisa jalan dengan aman kerumahmu kemudian kau ganti ban dalamnya." Ucap Mitsuki. "Kau pikir aku tahu cara Mengganti Ban Motor." Ucap Shikadai. 'yg tahu itu anak Motor yg ada didepanku ini" Tambah Shikadai sambil menunjuk Boruto.

"apa, aku. Punya motor saja tidak apalagi perbaiki Motor." Ucap Boruto. "kau jangan tipu Boruto, Aku tahu saat SMP dulu kau pernah bekerja dibengkel" ucap Shikadai. "i-itu dulu, sekarang bengkelnya sudah bangkrut. Aku hanya 2 kali mengganti Ban Motor itupun Motor kecil" ucap Boruto.

"Coba saja, Ini ngak beda jauh kok seperti mengganti Ban motor kecil." Ucap Mitsuki. "baiklah, Tapi kau ada alatnya dan Ban dalamnya?" tanya Boruto. "Tentu ada, Yg ngak ada tenaga servisnya. Ayahku sedang pergi." Ucap Inojin.

15 menit kemudian, Dengan Berbagai macam jenis Kunci dan Obeng yg berada disampingnya. Boruto melepas ban belakang Motor Shikadai untk mengganti Ban dalamnya. Tak butuh waktu lama Baginya untuk mengganti Ban motor itu. Hanya memakan waktu 1 jam saja.

"aku kan sudah bilang, Aku masih kurang berpengalaman." Ucap Boruto. "satu jam itu adalah waktu tercepat bagi seorang pemula, Santai saja" ucap Mitsuki. "Ngak apa-apa, Yg penting ban Motork sudah diganti." Ucap Shikadai. "walau sempat kebingungan, Tapi kau berhasil memasang kembali ban Motor Shikadai. Syukurnya kau bisa" ucap Inojin.

"oke, kalau begitu aku mau pulang dulu, Ayo Mitsuki, antar aku pulang" ucap Boruto.

==-OoO-==

Keesokan paginya, Boruto telah memakai Seragamnya. Setelah berseragam, Ia keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur. Yg hanya ia temui didapur adalah Ibunya yg telah duduk menunggunya.

Duduk dimeja sambil menikmati Sarapan pagi buatan ibunya. Setelah menghabiskan Sarapan Mie Gorengnya itu, Boruto meminum segelas Teh hangat Panas (Baca = Teh Hangat Manis).

"Hey Boruto, Ibu diterima ikut berjualan Didaerah sekitar Sekolahmu. Jadi nanti kalau kau lapar tinggal minta Ijin lalu pergi menemui ibu." Ucap Hinata. Mendengar ucapan ibunya itu, Boruto dengan reflek menyemburkan Teh yg sedang ia minum.

"Boruto, Kau kenapa?" tanya Hinata. "Ibu, aku lupa. Teman-temanku memesan gado-gado." Ucap Boruto. "kenapa tidak bilang dari malam. Kalau ibu buat sekarang nanti kau malah terlambat" ucap Hinata.

"aduh, bagaimana ini. Mereka bisa marah" ucap Boruto. "sudah, mereka pesan yg bagaimana saja. Nanti siang ibu buatkan. Nanti jam istirahat minta ijin keluar untuk ambil pesanan teman-temanmu." Ucap Hinata memberi solusi.

"baik. Aku ambil daftar pesanannya" ucap Boruto. Boruto pergi kekamarnya untuk mengambil tas lalu kembali dan memberikan Catatan pada ibunya. "ibu, aku jalan dulu. Sudah jam setengah tujuh." Ucap Boruto kemudian pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

==-OoO-==

Disekolah, Inojin dan Shikadai sedang duduk menunggu kedatangan teman yg lain. Saat itu dikelas baru 7 orang yg telah datang. "sudah kubilang, Kita kepagian datangnya" Ucap Shikadai. "Rencana awalnya kan kita akan mengerjakan Pr Fisika." Ucap Inojin.

"tapi kau dengar sendirikan Perkataan wakil kepala sekolah tadi." Ucap Shikadai. "ya, Terpaksa kita harus kerja sendiri semampu kita." Ucap Inojin.

Tak lama kemudian, seseorang memasuki kelas. Orang itu Terlihat kurang sehat apalagi tangannya diperban dan Ada beberapa Plester diwajahnya. Dan juga, Ada lebam dimatanya. Orang itu tidak lain adalah Rama.

"Hey, Kalian sudah mengerjakan Pr Fisika?" ucap Rama. Yg ditanya hanya terdiam. "a-apa sarada meghajarmu sampai seperti ini?" Tanya Inojin. "Ini hanya 50 % luka yg ditimbulkan Sarada. Sisanya ada Punggungku." Ucap Rama.

"Padahal dia Sepupum, Kenapa sampai setega itu." Ucap Inojin. "Padahal Boruto dan Sarada sering saling mengejek bahkan sampai berkelahi tetapi tidak babak belur seperti ini" ucap Shikadai.

"Ya iyalah, mereka berdua kan pasangan kekasih yg terbentuk akibat Interaksi yg tidak wajar. Tidak mungkinkan Boruto dan Sarada saling melukai." Ucap Santai Rama. "Boruto cerita kalau kau Dihajar sampai seperti ini karena berbicara seperti tadi didepan mereka berdua." Ucap Inojin. "awas lo sampai Sarada dengar" tambah Inojin.

"biarkan saja, lagi pula Dia tidak ada disini." Ucap Rama sambil memandangi sekitar kemudian duduk. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara percakapan seseorang yg sudah tidak asing lagi dari depan pintu. Suara orang itu membuat Rama sedikit ketakutan.

Diluar, Sarada dan Chochou sedang berjalan menuju kelas sambil bercakap-cakap. Namun, Mereka berdua terhenti tepat didepan pintu karena sebuah ucapan Yg keluar dari mulut sarada.

"Kita juga harus kembali mempelajari materi Kelas 10 mulai dari sekarang," ucap Sarada. "Buat apa, Itu bisa nanti. Sekarang kita fokuskan Dulu dimateri Kelas 12. Materinya sulit-sulit." Ucap Chochou.

"iya itu juga penting. Namun, materi kelas 10 dan 11 kata kepala sekolah akan keluar lebih banyak di UKN dan UKS tahun ini. (UKN/UKS= Ujian Kelulusan Nasional/Sekolah)" ucap Sarada.

"Santai saja, materi kelas 10 itu mudah. Sebut saja Ruang lingkup, Besaran dan pengukuran, Atom-atom, Vektor, Logaritma, apa lagi itu? Bakteriofaq kah apa itu, Itu semua materi mudah." Ucap Chochou.

"Ya terserah kau saja, Aku tidak peduli. Yg penting, Aku tidak mau Datang kepesta teman-teman kita kalau Malam selain Siang dan Malam Minggu." Ucap Sarada.

Kemudian mereka diam satu sama lain dan berjalan memasuki Ruang kelas.

Melihat kedatangan Sarada, Rama membalikan badannya dan sedikit menunduk. Dengan perlahan Rama mengambil sebuah Buku dari tasnya dan berpura-pura membacanya.

==-OoO-==

Bel telah berbunyi, Saat itu juga Boruto telah tiba dikelas. Saat akan duduk dimejanya, Ia kaget saat melihat Rama. "R-rama, Kau sampai menjadi seperti ini." Ucap Boruto. Ya, Ini sudah membaik karena telah diobati." Ucap Rama.

"aku minta maaf ya karena tidak membantumu waktu itu. Habisnya kau juga membuatku kesal." Ucap Boruto. "tidak apa-apa, Lagi pula aku yg salah" ucap Rama. "Tapi, Sebaiknya kau minta maaf dengan tulus pada Sarada, Jangan sampai Hubungan Persaudaraan kau dengan Sarada menjadi Renggang karena masalah ini" ucap Shikadai.

"hey, Dimana Mitsuki?" ucap Boruto. "tadi wakil kepala sekolah bilang Mitsuki izin karena Harus melakukan pemeriksaan Rutin hari Ini." Ucap Inojin. "aduh, aku padahal belum mengerjakan Tugas Fisika" ucap Boruto. "bukan Cuma Kau, Tapi kami semua belum mengerjakannya" ucap Shikadai.

==-OoO-==

Siang hari, Waktunya Istirahat. Seperti Rencana yg ia dan Ibunya rencanakan, Boruto bersama teman-temannya pergi keluar sekolah untuk mengambil Gado-gado yg telah mereka pesan.

Saat itu, mitsuki telah selesai dengan pemeriksaan Rutin sehingga ia Pergi kesekolah.

Setelah mengambil dan membayar Gado-gado yg sebelumnya mereka pesan, Boruto dan Teman-temannya pun kembali kesekolah dan langsung berjalan menuju Taman.

Dikantin, Sarada dan Chochou dan beberapa teman satu Gangnya sedang mengeluh didepan Kantin. "huff, Yg jualan Nasi goreng sedang sakit. Tidak mungkin kan aku makan Ciki-ciki" ucap Anjelye. "aku sudah lapar, kenapa makanan dikantin Itu-itu saja sih." Ucap Salah satu teman Sarada.

"hey Sarada, Coba kau pesan Gado-gado Pacarmu itu." Ucap Chochou yg jelas membuat Sarada marah. "Kau mau kuhajar macam Rama Chochou. Kenapa hari ini kau sangat menyebalkan" ucap Sarada.

"kau yg terlalu mengangap serius semua ini." Ucap Chochou. "Sepupuku, Teman dekatku, Semuanya sama saja" ucap Sarada marah. "Hey kalian beruda. Diam. Lebih baik sekarang kita pikir mau makan apa. Ini hari panjang, jangan sampai kita lemas karena makan makanan yg tidak mengenyangkan." Ucap Anjelye.

"ahhh, Aku mau pergi keperpustakaan saja. Makan buku kayaknya lebih enak" ucap Sarada yg kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Teman-temannya. "huff, Kau ini seperti kutu buku saja. Setiap istirahat sukanya keperpustakaan." Ucap Anjelye.

"kau pergi sendiri sana, aku tidak mau makan Buku." Ucap Chochou. "hah, memang ada yg mengajakmu ikut. Kau makan saja sana dari pada pingsan dikelas" ucap Sarada lalu pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya menuju Perpustakaan.

==-OoO-==

Di tengah perjalanannya menuju perpustakaan, Ia bertemu dengan Boruto dan teman-temannya yg lagi menyantap gado-gado. Ia pun berkeinginan untuk tancap lurus tanpa memperhatikan mereka.

Namun, Apadaya. Sebuah panggilan yg menyebut namanya membuatnya berhenti. "kau mau kemana Sarada, kenapa sendiri?" Tanya Inojin. "Chochou lagi makan." Jawab Sarada. "kenapa kau disini? Apa kau tak ikut Chochou makan?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"a-aku baru saja selesai makan. Chochou makannya lambat, Karena aku ada janji sama penjaga perpustakaan, Makanya aku pergi deluan." Jawab Sarada. "ahh, Ternyata Sarada sudah makan. Berarti Gado-gado ini untuk siapa ya. Yg ku tahu disekolah ini yg suka kalian dan Sarada dan Chochou." Ucap Boruto.

"Konohamaru, Satpam sekolah juga suka. Tapi dia tidak masuk karena sakit" ucap Mitsuki. "ya sudahlah, Terpaksa Aku buang saja. Tapi apa kalian yakin tidak ada yg mau nambah?" ucap Boruto. "ya, lihat. Kami punya saja belum habis" ucap Shikadai.

Sarada pun ingin cepat-cepat pergi. Namun, Gado-gado itu benar-benar menggodanya apalagi dalam keadaan perut kosong. "Kalian semua. Aku pergi dulu. Takut penjaga Perpustakaan sudah menunggu." Ucap Sarada.

Baru akan mengambil satu langkah pergi menuju perpustakaan, Tiba-tiba

 **Kryukk...kryukk...**

Perut sarada pun berbunyi minta diisi makanan. Dengan perasaan sedikit malu, Ia membalikan badannya kembali Kearah Boruto dan teman-temannya.

"Sudah kuduga, Kau pasti Berbohong. Ini ambil dan Makanlah. Tapi ini tidak pedas" ucap Boruto sambil menyodorkan Sebungkus gado-gado kesarada. Dengan Susah hati dan menahan malu, serta perasaan yg tak dapat dijelaskan oleh kata-kata, ia menerima Sebungkus Gado-gado pemberian Boruto.

"harusnya kan ka ingat bahwa Penjaga perpustakaan sedang dirawat dirumah sakit. Dan pastinya sampai sekarang belum keluar, mana mungkin kau ada janji dengan beliau di perpustakaan." Ucap Boruto.

"itu sangat jelas Adalah alasan yg benar-benar tidak tepat". Ucap Shikadai. "kau benar-benar tidak pintar berbohong Sarada." Ucap Inojin. "satu lagi sarada, kalau kau mau makan diperpustakaan, Lebih baik batalkan karena Guru kakashi dan Guru Guy sedang berada diperpustkaan." Ucap Boruto.

"kau makan disini saja Sarada." Ucap Rama yg sejak tadi diam karena takut. Entah setan apa yg lewat, Sarada pun duduk bersama 5 orang laki-laki itu dan memakan Gado-gadonya. "setidaknya lebih dari 5 orang yg suka gado-gado. Ini akan menjadi ajang Promosi yg baik" ucap Mitsuki.

Saat sedang asik menyantap, Tiba-tiba Seorang satpam menghampiri mereka. "tuan mitsuki, Kau dipanggil kepala sekolah. Kalian beruda juga disuruh menghadap Wali kelas." ucap Sang satpam.

"apa tidak bisa nanti, Makananku belum habis" ucap Mitsuki. "ya, kami punya juga masih banyak." Ucap Inojin. "nanti kalian kembali baru lanjutkan. Tapi, sekarnang kalian pergi menghadap dulu sana."

Mitsuki, Shikadai, dan Inojin pun pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga yg sedang makan. Namun, Saat Rama telah menghabiskan makanannya, Tiba-tiba ia sakit perut. "Boruto, Sarada. Kalian beruda disini dulu jaga makanan teman yg lain. Aku harus bongkar Muatan" ucap Rama yg kemudian berlari menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Sarada dan Boruto yg masih makan.

Sarada maupun Boruto hanya bisa mengeluh. Tak jauh dari Tempat Sarada dan Boruto duduk, Chochou dan Anjelye sedang berjalan menuju perpustakaan untuk bertemu Sarada. Namun, Mereka malah menemukannya sedang Berduaan sama Boruto sambil makan.

"ternyata benar firasatku selama ini. Sarada dan Boruto sudah Pacaran. Lihatlah sekarang mereka Makan bersama seperti kencan. Tapi anehnya kok Bungkusan makananya banyak sekali?" ucap Anjelye.

"Ternyata Ini alasan Sarada ingin keperpustakaan. Dia ingin bertemu Boruto." Ucap Chochou. "ayo kita kejutkan dia" ucap Anjelye.

:

:

:

 **To Be Continued**

Akhirnya Chapter kelima telah selesai. Namun, Perjalanan Cinta Boruto & Sarada masih panjang menurut pemikiran saya.

Saya ingin berterima kasih bagi yg telah meluangkan Waktunya untuk membaca Fanfic ini. Dan juga bagi yg ingin mengetahui Perjalanan Chapter berikutnya.

Dan kira-kira menurut para pembaca yg terhormat, Dari chapter 1-5 ini kira-kira chapter manakah yg memiliki tata bahasa dan tanda baca yg sesuai serta kalimat dan Paragraf yg baik.

Saya memerlukan saran mengenai Penulisan agar tata cara penulisan saya menjadi lebih baik karena saya menyadari bahwa cara penulisan saya masih banyak kesalahan. Mohon diberi tahu mana sajakah yg perlu diperhatikan selian Penggunaan Huruf kapital.

Bagi yg penasaran sekali lagi bagi yg penasaran saja akan kelanjutannya dimohon bersabar menunggu. Chapter berikutnya akan dipublish maksimal 3-4 hari dari Chapter ini dipublish.

Sekian dari saya.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fanfiction**

 **Title : Si Miskin Boruto**

 **Chapter : 5**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

 **Warning : OOC, TYPO, EYD dan bahasa yg hancur, AU.**

:

:

:

"Ternyata Ini alasan Sarada ingin keperpustakaan. Dia ingin bertemu Boruto." Ucap Chochou. "ayo kita kejutkan dia" ucap Anjelye.

"Ini bisa menjadi Trending Topic, Sarada pacaran Sama anak Miskin" ucap Anjelye. "apa salahnya, Sarada Dan Boruto Pacaran?" ucap Chochou. "sudahlah, ayo kita kejutkan Mereka" ucap Anjelye.

Baru akan melangkahkan kaki, Tiba-tiba mereka melihat kedatangan Kakashi dan Guy yg baru saja dari Perpustakaan. Anjelye dan Chochou pun berputar arah dan kembali kekelas berharap Sang Guru tidak melihatnya tadi.

==-OoO-==

Sedang asik makan, Tiba-tiba Sarada dan Boruto dikejutkan akan kehadiran sosok 2 orang guru yg sedang berdiri dihadapan mereka. Lantas, Sarada maupun Boruto menaruh Makanannya dan mengucapkan Salam.

"Kalian berdua ini, Pacaran dan Makan berduaan ditaman. Makannya banyak sekali sampai ada 6 bungkus" ucap Kakashi. "i-ini adalah milik teman kami. Mereka sedang pergi sebentar." Ucap Sarada.

"Seharusnya kau tidak berduaan dengan Bocah lelaki Sarada, Ayahmu melarangmu berpacaran." Ucap Kakashi. "a-apa, kami, kami tidak berpacaran. Kami hanya teman. Kebetulan ternyata orang tua kami saling mengenal" ucap Sarada.

"Masa Muda yg menyenangkan. Aku merindukan masa mudaku dimana gadis-gadis selalu mendekatiku" ucap Guy. Kakashi yg mendengar itu langsung melanjutkan jalannya meninggalan Guy yg sedang mengancungi jempolnya ke arah Sarada dan Boruto. "hey, kakashi. Kau kenapa tidak menungguku!" ucap Guy kemudian mengikuti Kakashi.

Setelah sang Guru pergi, Boruto dan Sarada melanjutkan makannya diikuti kedatangan Rama dan 3 teman lainya. Mereka pun melanjutkan acara makan mereka yg sempat tertunda.

"aku tebak. Pasti ada hal yg terjadi pada kau dan Boruto selama kami bertiga pergi. Ya kan Rama?" ucap Inojin. "kalau itu aku tidak tahu, Aku tadi pergi kekamar mandi" ucap Rama. "apa kalian ma kuhajar seperti Rama. Sebaiknya kalian diam jangan mencampri urusan orang lain." Ucap Sarada.

==-OoO-==

Sarada yg telah selesai makan pun pergi kembali kekelas. Setibanya didepan pintu kelas ia dikejutkan saat melihat dan mendengar bahwa Teman-teman sekelasnya entah laki-laki dan perempuan sama-sama saling menggosip.

Melihat kedatangan sarada, Mereka semua bubar dan duduk ditempat masing-masing. Sarada yg merasa heran pun duduk ditempatnya disebelah Chochou yg sedikit terlihat marah. "kau dari mana saja, Puas makan Buku" ucap Chochou dengan nada sedikit marah.

"apa yg kalian Bicarakan tadi?" tanya Sarada yg bingung. "bukan apa-apa, Hanya masalah kecil saja" ucap Anjelye. "apa kau lapar?. Aku tadi belikan kau Mie goreng." Ucap Seorang teman Sarada.

"aku kenyang. Tadi aku baru saja dari kantin" ucap Sarada. "Kau tadi diperpustakaan Buat apa, Sarada?" ucap Chochou. "membacalah, Tapi karena lapar aku pergi kekantin" ucap Sarada. "benarkah, Trus apa yg kau dan Boruto lakukan dibawah pohon beringin ditaman. Bukannya itu mirip kencan" ucap Anjelye.

Sarada pun dibuat panik dan Salah tingkah akan perkataan Anjelye. "tadi kami mau menyusulmu. Tapi ternyata kami malah melihatmu sedang berduaan dengan Boruto" ucap Anjelye. "Cieee, ada yg sudah resmi Pacaran Nieee?" ucap Seorang teman Sarada.

"s-siapa yg pacaran. Tadi Boruto memberiku Gado-gado. Rencananya aku mau makan Diperpus. Tapi ternyata ada Pak Kakashi dan pak guru Guy disana." Ucap Sarada. "apa, tadi kalian makan Gado-gado. Kau tega sekali tidak mengajakku Sarada" ucap Chochou kecewa.

"lagi pula aku makan Bukan berduaan dengan Boruto saja, Tapi ada Rama dan Teman-teman mereka yg lain." Ucap Sarada. "Anjelye, Chochou, kalian bikin Gosip yg salah." Ucap Seorang siswa laki-laki yg tadi ikut mendengar Gosip.

 **Kring...Kring...Kring**

Bel masuk telah berbunyi, semua Orang diruang kelas sudah mengambil posisi siap tempur. Hari ini tepat pada jam ini adalah jam pelajaran Fisika. Semua sudah duduk seraya berdoa berharap Sang guru hanya memberi tugas dan Pergi.

Namun, Di deretan bangku tempat Boruto dan teman-temannya duduk masih kosong bertanda mereka belum tiba dikelas. Entah mengapa, Sarada menjadi sedikit hawatir. Apalagi terakhir kali ada siswa yg terlambat masuk, ia diskor selama 2 bulan oleh Kakashi secara langsung.

Terdengar suara hentakan kaki orang yg sedang lari. Suara itu sangat banyak dan Ribut. Terdengar juga suara nafas. Akhirnya, Boruto dan yg lainya telah memasuki kelas dan segera duduk sebelum Sang guru tiba.

"sudah kubilang jangan tidur-tiduran, gara-gara idemu kita malah ketiduran, syukurnya kita bangun di saat yg tepat" ucap Inojin. "Itu bukan ideku, Boruto yg punya ide. Aku hanya menyampaikan" ucap Rama tak terima disalahkan.

"eehh, tapi aku kan Cuma memberi saran. Kenapa diikuti." Ucap Boruto membela diri. "sudah...sudah, yg penting kita sudah tiba dikelas sebelum Pak guru datang." Ucap Shikadai, "hey, pak guru sedang berjalan kekelas kita. Sebaiknya kita cepat duduk" ucap Mitsuki.

Tidak perlu banyak waktu, Hanya beberapa detik saja sang Guru sudah tiba didepan Kelas. "selamat siang semua. Sekarang kita ulangan" ucap Datar kakashi sambil menaruh lembar soal diatas meja Guru.

Semua siswa tak terkecuali Boruto dan Sarada beserta teman-teman mereka pun dibuat kaget. Namun, Disisi lain mitsuki Terlihat Tenang-tenang saja karena baginya fisika itu gampang dan telah terbukti berkali-kali.

==-OoO-==

Di Kantor yg dibeberapa sudut terdapat tulisan TechConec, Berdiri seseorang yg tidak lain adalah Sasuke. Dia sedang berdiri dimeja Sekretaris. "Nilai Anak bapak dan Boruto tidak begitu berbeda jauh. Namun, anak yg bernama Boruto ini nilainya lebih tinggi." Ucap Sekretaris.

"jadi begitu, Apa nilai mereka memenuhi standart Universitas itu?" Tanya sasuke. "Jika anak Bapak yg jelas pasti diterima, Namun, Si Boruto ini, Walau Nilainya memuaskan tapi pembiayaannya.." Sang sekretaris belum sempat selesai berbicara.

"aku yg akan menanggung biaya kuliahnya. Nilainya benar-benar jauh dari dugaanku" ucap Sasuke. "baiklah, kalau begitu akan saya Daftarkan anak bapak dan Boruto di universitas itu" ucap Sekretaris itu. "aku percayakan padamu" ucap Sasuke yg kemudian pergi keruangannya.

==-OoO-==

Di sebuah tempat yg sangat jauh dari kota konoha, Tepatnya di kota Suna Sedang berdiri seseorang sambil membawa sebuah kertas yg. Terlihat juga beberapa Truk yg memasuki tempat itu dengan membawa beberapa barang kebutuhan Bangunan.

Naruto yg telah dipercayakan menggantikan mandor yg sedang sakit untuk mencatat barang-barang yg masuk dan keluar area pembangunan pun terlihat cukup bersemangat.

"ehh, Tunggu. Barang ini bukan untuk Area pembangunan disini. Ini untuk Area 3 disana" ucap Naruto pada Supir truk yg salah mengantar barang. "tapi menurut catatanku, Barang ini harus diantara diArea 5 yaitu disini" ucap Sang Supir truk.

Tiba-tiba seorang Wanita berlari kearah Naruto. "Naruto, Itu ada kesalahan. Memang benar Barang ini diantar di Area 3 bukan lima" ucap Wanita itu. "apa?, harusnya kau lebih berhati-hati. Kesalahan seperti bisa mengancam pekerjaanmu dan aku" ucap Naruto.

"maaf, saya kurang memperhatikan" ucap Wanita itu. "jika saja tadi kau tidak datang dan Truk ini membawa barang ke Area 3, Pasti Mandor kita bisa kena Imbasnya." Ucap Naruto. Kemudian, ia menyuruh Truk itu masuk.

Setelah tugas-tugasnya selesai, Naruto beristirahat sebentar lalu pergi membantu Para pekerja yg lain karena itu memang Pekerjaan utamanya. Ia melakukan tugas-tugasnya dengan penuh semangat. Walau mengangkat berkarung-karung semen, ia tetap semangat. Demi Boruto dan Hinata, Ia pasti rela mengangkat 5000 Karung semen.

Malam telah tiba, Naruto merebahkan dirinya dikasur untuk menyusul teman-temannya yg telah tertidur. Dalam mimpinya, ia selalu memimpikan Hinata dan Boruto. Itu selalu terjadi hampir setiap malam apalagi jika dia sedang rindu pada Istri dan Anaknya.

==-OoO-==

2 hari kemudian, Semua Mandor yg ditugaskan diberbagai wilayah dikumpulkan. Mereka membahas beberapa persoalan. Salah satunya membuat beberapa mandor sedikit kecewa dan tidak tega mengatakannya pada Pekerjanya.

Setelah beberapa Jam Dikumpulkan, Para mandor pun kembali ke Area tugasnya masing-masing dan mengumpulkan Pekerjanya.

"selamat siang semua, Saya ada berita yg kurang mengenakan" ucap sang Mandor. Ucapan itu membuat semua pekerja Gelisah. "Perusahaan ingin mengurangi biaya pengeluaran, salah satu jalannya adalah PHK" ucap sang mandor yg jelas membuat para pekerja ketakutan.

Sang mandor mengeluarkan Secarik kertas yg menentukan Nasib Para pekerja. "ada 12 pekerja yg akan Di PHK, sayangnya kebanyakan adalah Pekerja terpercayaku" ucap Sang mandor.

Sang mandor mengambil Nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menyebut Nama para pekerja yg Di akan di PHK. Sayangnya, Nama Naruto ikut di sebutkan. Naruto nampak kecewa diikuti para pekerja yg lain yg namanya disebut. "Apa, Naruto juga dipecat. Padahal dia pekerja terbaik dan terpercaya." Ucap seorang pekerja.

"ini bukan saya yg menentukan. Tapi pusat. Saya sangat menyayangkan Keputusan Pusat untuk melakukan PHK bagi beberapa karyawan." Ucap sang Mandor. Semua pekerja diruangan itu nampak marah. Namun apa daya. Mereka disini hanya seorang Pekerja biasa.

"kapan kami bisa Pulang?" ucap Naruto membuat setiap orang diruangan heran. "kalian akan dipulangkan Besok. Maaf saya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa" ucap Sang mandor.

==-OoO-==

Keesokan Paginya, Sebuah truk telah berada Didekat tenda para pekerja. Didalam tenda, Para pekerja yg di PHK sedang bersalaman Perpisahan. Suasana haru mengelilingi tempat itu. Kebanyakan dari mereka Sangat akrab. Bahkan pertemanan mereka hampir sama seperti Anak muda. Walau sudah tidak muda lagi.

Setelah berpamitan, Para Pekerja Yg Di PHK Langsung naik ke Truk yg telah disiapkan. Perjalanan mereka adalah menuju Stasiun dan Terminal Bus. Naruto Lebih memilih Naik kereta yg harganya lebih murah dibanding Bus.

Dalam perjalanan pulangnya dengan memakai Kereta, Naruto merenungi Nasibnya. "Sekarang aku tidak punya pekerjaan, Tapi aku harus cepat-cepat mencari kerja. Sebentar lagi Boruto akan melaksanakan Ujian. Aku yakin ia pasti lulus." Renung Naruto.

Naruto menatap Pemandangan luar kereta dari Jendela. Memasuki Wilayah Kota Konoha, Hujan mulai turun. Itu adalah sebuah pemandangan yg Jarang bahkan tidak pernah bisa ditemukan DI Kota Suna.

==-OoO-==

Saat Tiba di Stasiun Konoha Nomor 12 alias 3 Km dari Rumahnya, Naruto ternyata telah ditunggu kedatangannya oleh Sasuke. "kudengar kau DI PHK." Ucap Sasuke saat Naruto mendekatinya.

Sambil mengaruk kepalanya yg tidak gatal, Naruto menjawab "ya, Kau dengar Dari Mana?" Tanya Naruto. "Itachi mengabariku, Tadi kuminta dia mencarimu karena aku ingin Bicara Lewat Video Call, Namun sayangnya Sesampainya ia disana Mereka bilang Kau di PHK." Ucap Sasuke.

"kenapa kau ada disini Teme? Maksudku Sasuke" Tanya Naruto. "Itachi yg bilang. Makanya aku langsung menjemputmu disini. Ada yg ingin aku bicarakan. Ikut aku kerumahku." Ucap Sasuke. Naruto pun hanya menurut sambil melihat jam dinding di Stasiun yg menunjukan Pukul 05.00.

"hey sasuke, Berapa lama kau menungguku disini?" tanya Naruto. "kira-kira sekitar 5 menitan." Ucap Sasuke. "Bagaimana bisa begitu?" ucap Naruto tidak percaya. "aku tidak mungkin mau menunggumu di Stasiun ini berjam-jam. Aku memakai GPS untuk melacak keberadaan kereta yg kau Pakai. Saat telah memasuki wilayah Konoha, aku pun datang ke stasiun ini." Ucap Sasuke.

==-OoO-==

Setibanya Dirumah Sasuke, Naruto turun dari Mobil Sasuke dan menunggu Sasuke keluar dari Mobil. "kau kenapa terburu-buru?" tanya Sasuke. "tidak, hanya saja Pantatku keram dari tadi duduk terus, badanku rasanya mau patah karena dari tadi duduk terus." Ucap Naruto. "Kalau begitu ayo masuk. Kau istirahat dirumahku sementara, nanti malam aku antar kau pulang. Kau makan malam di rumahku malam ini." Ucap Sasuke yg kemudian mengacungkan tangan kanannya yg memegang kunci Mobil.

Naruto merasa heran dengan Sikap Teman yg ia tahu pintar dari SD itu. Tak lama kemudian, Seseorang dengan pakaian Orange Keluar dari Dalam Rumah dan meminta kunci Mobil Sasuke. "kenapa lama Sekali, Tanganku sampai pegal" ucap Sasuke. "maaf tuanku, Pandangan kamera CCTV terhalang Daun Pohon." Ucap Seseorang yg diketahui adalah juru Parkir Pribadi Keluarga Uchiha.

Sasuke memasuki Rumah diikuti Naruto. Ternyata, Seorang Asisten Rumah tangga telah menanti mereka didepan Pintu. "ada yg bisa saya bantu tuan, Mungkin Buat Minum" ucap Asisten Rumah tangga tersebut.

"ya, Tolong siapkan Air hangat dan Handuk untuk Temanku!" ucap Sasuke. "baik tuan" ucap Asisten Rumah Tangga tersebut.

Saat Naruto sedang Mandi, Sasuke sedang duduk disofa sambil menonton TV dengan Kaki Kiri berada dimeja. Tak lama kemudian kaki kanannya ikut diatas meja lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Seorang ART (Asisten Rumah Tangga) muncul membawakan Sebuah Es Kopi kesukaan Sasuke dikala Baru pulang. "Apa sarada pergi?" tanya Sasuke pada ART tersebut. "Non Sarada sedang Dikamar, Ia sedang kerja Tugas bersama teman-temannya." Ucap ART tersebut.

"Sakura Kemana?" tanya Sasuke lagi. "Nyonya sedang Pergi Arisan" ucap ART. Sasuke pun mengizinkan ART tersebut itu untuk Pergi. "huff, Itu pasti Bukan Arisan Biasa, paling Mengosip seperti Waktu itu lagi." Keluh Sasuke dalam hati,.

Bosan menonton Tv, Sasuke memutuskan Untuk kekamar Putrinya untuk menyapa Teman-teman Sarada sambil melihat Keadaan Kamar. Karena terakhir kali mereka Kumpul Dikamar, Kamar berantakan Bahkan Bantal dan Guling Sarada sampai Robek karena Perang Bantal.

==-OoO-==

Setibanya didepan kamar Sarada, Sasuke langsung mengetuk Pintu. "Sarada, Apa kau ada Di dalam?" tanya Sasuke Dari depan Pintu kamar Sarada. "Iya, Tunggu dulu Papa. Saya akan buka Pintu." Ucap Sarada dari dalam Kamar.

"Boruto, Simpan CD Kita. Jangan sampai Ayahku melihatnya" ucap Sarada dari dalam Kamar. "Inojin, Matikan Kameranya." Ucap Seorang perempuan yaitu Chochou dari dalam Kamar. "Inojin, simpan atau sembuyikan Dulu kameramu. Jangan Sampai Paman Sasuke Melihatnya. Bisa Malu kita." Ucap Rama.

"Rama, Suaramu terlalu kencang. Pelankan Sedikit." Ucap Chochou. "hey, bantu aku rapikan Kasur" ucap Anjelye.

"Sarada, CD Mu mana? Sudah kubilang jangan Taruh Sembarang" ucap Boruto. "Itu Boruto, Dibawah kasur. Ada 2 CD dibawah kasur. Yg satunya itu siapa punya?" ucap Anjelye.

Diluar, Sasuke Malah kebingungan Sendiri mendengarnya. Tak lama kemudian Sarada membuka Pintu kamarnya dan mempersilahkan Sasuke alias Ayahnya Masuk.

Sasuke Melihat sekitar kamar lalu bertanya "apa yg kalian Sembunyikan. Apakah jika aku tahu akan membuat kalian malu." Ucap Sasuke. "ahh, ternyata Ayah dengar" ucap Sarada sambil Nyengir.

"apa yg kalian kerjakan." Ucap Sasuke. "huff, kami diberi tugas kelompok untuk menyanyikan Lagu Berbahasa Ingris secara berkelompok." Ucap Sarada. "lalu ini CD apa?" ucap Sasuke yg sebelumnya mengambil CD ditangan Boruto.

"itu Isinya Rekaman, Setiap Orang Harus memiliki satu keping CD lalu dikumpulkan. Guru Bahasa Inggris kami mau mengambil Tugas Kelompok dan Individu dalam satu Tugas yg sama." Ucap Sarada.

"Kalau Begitu Paman Minta maaf karena sudah mengganggu kalian Mengerjakan Tugas. Ini paman kembalikan. Dan Tolong Yg laki-laki keluar. Tidak baik berada dikamar Perempuan." Ucap Sasuke lalu menaruh CD yg sebelumnya ia pegang dikasur.

"Maaf papa, Habisnya mereka malu jika latihan ditempat lain. Masalahnya hampir seluruh Tempat ada CCTV dan Pekerja yg berkeliling" ucap Sarada. "Sebenarnya tidak masalah. Tapikan sudah selesai jadi kerjakan sisanya ditempat lain. Jangan dikamar." Ucap Sasuke lalu pergi kembali menonton Tv.

==-OoO-==

Di Ruang Keluarga, Sasuke dan Naruto sedang duduk dengan sebuah Laptop berada di depan mereka. Sasuke mengeluarkan Sebuah kaset dari Kantong celananya. Sebuah Kaset yg bertuliskan "Boruto".

"tadi Anakku dan teman-temannya mengerjakan Tugas menyanyi. Aku ambil Salah Satu Kaset CD mereka. Ayo kita lihat." Ucap Sasuke. "aku tidak pernah melihat Boruto bernanyi. Terkahir ia bernanyi itu saat perpisahan SMP. Itupun aku tidak tahu ia nanyi atau Cuma diam." Ucap Naruto.

Tanpa memakan Waktu lama-lama, Sasuke memutar Kaset itu. Sebuah Video pun terputar di Laptop Sasuke. Menampilakan Sarada yg berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris yg kemudian Boruto Pun ikut berbicara mengenai Judul lagu yg akan mereka nyanyikan.

Tak lama kemudian, Yg lainnya pun menampakan Dirinya didepan Kamera dan mengambil Posisi. Sarada, Chochou dan Anjelye Berlutut Dikasur sementara Inojin, Boruto dan Rama berlutut diLantai membelakangi Sarada Dan temannya.

Mereka Menyanyikan Sebuah lagu Berjudul "See You Again_By Wiz Khalifa Ft. Charlie Puth". Rapnya dinyanyikan Oleh Rama dan Inojin. Laptop yg memutar Nada Instrumen Lagu tersebut sebagai pengiring dan Sebuah kertas Manila Besar yg berisi lirik yg diletakan dibelakang Kamera membuat mereka Bernanyi dengan Lancar.

Sasuke dan Naruto hanya Dibuat Tergelitik saat melihat Rekaman itu. Dimana dalam rekaman, beberapa kali ditampilkan Chochou yg nampak kesulitan dengan Posisinya dan hampir jatuh beberapa kali, Sarada yg Seperti susah melihat karena Tulisan Liriknya adalah Tulisan tangan yg besar kecil.

Dibagian terakhir, Terlihat Chochou yg mau terjatuh untuk kesekian kalinya. Namun kali ini ia memegang Punggung Sarada yg jelas membuat Sarada kehilangan keseimbangan. Untungnya dia tidak Jatuh karena Tangannya memegang Pundak Boruto . Melihat itu dan Juga ekspresi Aneh yg ditunjukan Boruto saat itu membuat Naruto dan Sasuke bertatapan.

==-OoO-==

Di halaman belakang, Boruto nampak Kebingungan "hey Sarada, Kau Lihat Keping CD ku?" tanya Boruto. "bukannya tadi kau bilang Sudah mengumpulkan Semuanya." Ucap Sarada.

"tapi sekarang Punyaku tidak ada, Dimana ya" ucap Boruto bingung. "apa jangan-jangan ayahku yg mengambilnya. Ayo Boruto kita ambil segera dari ayahku." Ucap Sarada.

Baru akan memasuki Rumah kembali, Seorang ART mendatangi mereka "Non Sarada, ini Saya menemukan Kaset ini ditangga." Ucap ART itu lalu memberikan Kaset bertuliskan "Boruto".

==-OoO-==

Diruang Kerja, Sasuke sedang berbicara Dengan Naruto.

"Aku telah mendaftarkan Boruto Di Universitas Terbaik di Kirigakure. Aku juga mendaftarkan Sarada disana. Kuakui nilai Anakmu lebih tinggi dari Anakku. Tetapi, keduanya berhasil mengerjakan Soal Tes Perguruan Tinggi Universitas Mizukage." Ucap Sasuke.

"apa, Kudengar Universitas itu biaya Perbulannya sangat besar." Ucap Naruto. "tenang saja, Aku akan membiayai Putramu sampai Lulus S1." Ucap Sasuke. "Apa kau tidak keberatan?" ucap Naruto. "tentu tidak." Ucap Sasuke. "kalau begitu aku ucapkan terima kasih" ucap Naruto.

Keadaan Sunyi sejenak. Sampai Akhirnya Sasuke membuka Kata. "kau akan bekerja diperusahaanku dikota ini. Ya posisinya memang tidak tinggi. Tapi Gajinya lumayanlah" ucap Sasuke.

Naruto benar-benar terkejut. "benarkah Sasuke?" ucap Naruto. "ya, Aku memperkerjakanmu Sebagai Kepala dibagian Perawatan menara Sinyal Di Konoha dan Sekitarnya. Gajinya sekitar 5 jutaan lah." Ucap Sasuke. Naruto merasa sangat senang.

Walau Gajinya sebagai Tukang lebih besar dari itu. Tapi, Itu hanya jika sedang ada Proyek. Dan Gaji akhirnyalah yg besar.

==-OoO-==

Setelah Makan malam, Sasuke mengantar Naruto Pulang. Sementara, Boruto Bersama Rama Naik Motor.

Setibanya dirumah kediaman Uzumaki, Naruto turun dan mengajak Sasuke Mampir sejenak. Namun, Tiba-tiba Hp Sasuke berbunyi.

Beberapa saat kemudian. "Naruto, maaf aku tidak bisa mampir. Istriku menelepon memintaku menjemputnya. Katanya Mobilnya Mogok" ucap Sasuke lalu kembali ke mobilnya.

"Oh, begitu ya. Ngak apa-apa" ucap Naruto. "aku jalan dulu, Raman tolong bantu Paman carikan Bengkel didaerah distrik 3." Ucap Sasuke. "Baik paman." Ucap Rama.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Rumah Naruto. Naruto masih berada diluar sambil meliati kepergian Mobil Sasuke. Sementara Boruto memutuskan Masuk karena sudah mengantuk.

==-OoO-==

"ibu, aku pulang" ucap Boruto saat berada didalam Rumah. Hinata yg mendengar pun menghampiri Boruto. "kau sudah pulang, Apa kau sudah makan?" ucap Hinata. "sudah, Tadi aku dan Ayah sama teman-teman yg lain Makan Dirumah Sarada." Ucap Boruto.

Hinata terdiam, "Ayahmu Sudah pulang" ucap Hinata. "aku di PHK" ucap Naruto yg saat itu telah berdiri di depan Pintu. Hinata maupun Boruto hanya bisa terdiam. "aku juga tidak tahu PHK itu apa, Yg aku tahu PHK sama dengan Dipecat" Tambah Naruto.

"Jadi sekarang kau tidak punya pekerjaan" ucap Hinata. "tidak juga, Temanku, Sasuke memberiku pekerjaan sebagai Kepala Bidang perawatan Menara Sinyal." Ucap Naruto.

==-OoO-==

Keesokan Harinya, Keluarga Uzumaki Sarapan pagi bersama lagi. "Boruto, 3 minggu lagi kan kau akan menghadapi UKN, Kau harus rajin Belajar agar Lulus." Ucap Naruto. "pasti ayah, Aku memang sudah mempersiapkan Diri sejak lama." Ucap Boruto.

"kau mau kuliah Dimana Nanti Boruto?" Ucap Hinata. "dimana saja, Tapi kalau Ayah dan Ibu tidak punya uang Sih, Ngak Kuliah ngak masalah Buatku" ucap Boruto.

"Kau akan Kuliah Di Universitas di Kirigakure. Kalo ngak salah Namanya Universitas Mizukage." Ucap Naruto yg membuat Boruto dan Hinata kaget. "Universitas Mizukage, Itukan Universitas Elite didunia, Biayanya juga Mahal" ucap Hinata.

"orang Kaya dan Pintar saja Belum tentu Bisa diterima Disana, Hanya yg benar-benar pintar dan kaya yg bisa masuk kesana." Ucap Boruto. "Kau dan Sarada diterima Di Universitas itu. Jadi Nanti saat lulus kalian Bisa mengisi Formulir Pendaftaran" ucap Naruto.

"siapa yg akan Membayar Biayanya Naruto? Walau kau mungkin akan bekerja dengan Gaji cukup besar, Belum tentu kau sanggup membayar setiap Bulannya." Ucap Hinata. "santai saja, Sasuke yg akan menanggung Biaya pendaftaran dan Perbulannya." Ucap Naruto.

"Kuliah Di Universitas Mizukage, Aku sangat tidak bisa membayangkannya." Batin Boruto

:

:

:

 **To Be Continued**

Akhir dari Chaper 6.

Maaf jika Keterlambatan Saya untuk mempublish Chapter ini.

Akhirnya cerita saya sudah mulai mendapatkan titik terang walau pastinya alurnya masih berantakan. Tapi, Hampir semua ide dan Masukan dari teman saya telah saya salurkan di Chapter ini. Walau tidak semua.

Cerita ini sudah hampir tamat. Mungkin masih 2 hingga 3 chapter lagi.

Oke tanpa basa basi lagi Bagi yg berkenan diharapkan Me review. Atau sekedar Berkomentar atau Kritik. Namun Harus Kritik yg Baik dan Mengandung Saran.


	7. Chapter 7 : Kelulusan

**Fanfiction**

 **Title : Si Miskin Boruto**

 **Chapter : 7**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

 **Warning : OOC, TYPO, EYD dan bahasa yg hancur, AU.**

:

:

:

Disekolah, Boruto Duduk manis di meja sambil menunggu Guru yg akan mengajar. Kelas nampak sunyi. Saat ini mereka akan belajar Fisika dijam Pertama. Semua orang nampak Ketakutan. Apalagi Mungkin hari ini sang Guru akan membagikan hasil Ulangan.

Sudah 12 menit semenjak Bel Berbunyi namun sang Guru juga belum datang. Sang Ketua Kelas yg bernama Fachri pun memutuskan untuk memanggil sang Guru. Melihat ketua kelas ingin memanggil Guru, Beberapa siswa terlihat memprotesnya.

"Kalau saya tidak panggil, Nanti saya yg bisa dimarah" Ucap Fachri. "woi, Jangan Panggil, Kau cari mati" ucap Seorang siswa bernama Erik. "Panggil saja, Nanti malah Kita semua yg kena kalau kau tidak panggil." Ucap Anjelye.

4 menit telah berjalan sejak Fachri meninggalkan kelas untuk memanggil Sang guru. Tiba-tiba, Terlihat seseorang yg sedang berlari dan masuk kelas Sambil menjunjung tangannya ala seorang pemain Bola yg baru saja Memasukan bola kegawang lawan.

"YES...! Guru killer tidak masukkkkkkkkkkk...!" ucap Fachri atau orang yg berlari itu dengan nada panjang dan ceria. "betulkah?" tanya Erik memastikan. "ya, Tadi aku kekantor aku tidak menemuinya. Kantor kosong dan Di parkiran Motor Pak guru, Tidak ada Motornya" ucap Fachri yg tentu saja membuat siswa yg lain sangat senang.

Siswa banyak yg berlompatan karena Girang, Berpelukan, Memanjatkan Doa dan Syukur, Dan Sampai ada yg Sujud. Namun, Keceriaan Semua orang dikelas itu hilang Saat Hp Mitsuki berbunyi.

Beberapa detik kemudian, "Jangan senang dulu, Ayahku baru meneleponku katanya Guru kakashi memberi Kita tugas Bab terakhir latihan 1, 2 dan 3 bagian A saja." Ucap Mitsuki. "ohh, dan Kumpul siang ini untuk latihan 1-nya." Tambah Mitsuki yg jelas membuat siswa yg lain Kecewa tingkat Dewa.

==-OoO-==

Ruang Kelas 12-A sekarang sangat sibuk. Semua siswa sedang mengerjakan Tugas dengan Berat hati. Saat semua sedang fokus mengerjakan, Shikadai sedang asik Tidur. Sementara yg lain sedang kesulitan mengerjakan, Mitsuki Dengan mudahnya mengerjakan Soal-soal itu.

Disaat yg lain sedang melihat Jawaban Di buku miliknya, Boruto sedang asik Melihat jawaban Di Buku Mitsuki diikuti dengan Inojin, Dan rama.

Sudah berjalan 1 jam, Mitsuki telah selesai mengerjakan Soal latihan 1 yg berjumlah 25 nomor. Ia pun beristirahat dengan mengikuti Shikadai yg telah tertidur. Shikadai tidur-tiduran karena Inojin lah yg mengerjakan Tugas Shikadai. Tepatnya menyalin.

Ini dikarenakan, Semalam Inojin Dan shikadai Taruhan tentang Siaran Bola di tv. Namun, Tim kesayangan Inojin malam itu kalah oleh tim kesayangan Shikadai. Akhirnya menurut perjanjian sebelumnya yg berbunyi "Barang siapa yg timnya kalah, Wajib menuliskan dan mengerjakan Tugas milik yg menang besok disekolah".

Tak jauh dari meja Boruto, Sarada dan teman-temannya nampak kebingungan. Jadi ia memutuskan Untuk bertemu dengan Gangnya Boruto.

"hey rama, Bisa aku lihat jawaban Kalian?" tanya Sarada. "Tanya Mitsuki, karena dia yg mengerjakan semuanya, kami ini tinggal menyalinnya." Ucap Rama. "Lihatlah, Bagiku tidak masalah. Karena berbagi Itu indah. Dan orang yg meringankan Beban Orang susah itu akan mendapat Pahala" ucap Mitsuki.

"ya, Tapi bukan Hal seperti ini" ucap Inojin. Setelah Mitsuki memberi izin, Teman-teman Sarada yg lain pun berkumpul ditempat itu, meminjam buku teman Boruto termasuk Boruto yg telah selesai untuk disalin.

Kejadian itu membuat Shikadai terbangun dan mengeluh. Akhirnya, Jam pelajaran fisika telah selesai. Semua siswa yg telah selesai mengerjakan tugas mengumpulnya dimeja. Lalu sang ketua kelas membawanya kekantor.

==-OoO-==

Jam istirahat, Dikantin, Siswa yg beli semakin Ramai. Bahkan ada penjual makanan Baru dikantin Sekolah. Yap, Gado-Gado adalah Jualan terbaru di Kantin sekolah dan Sangat banyak pembelinya.

Hinata lah yg berjualan dibantu oleh tetangganya. Ini adalah hari kedua ia berjualan. Dihari pertama, Ia berjualan sendiri.

Gado-gado buatan Hinata adalah yg terbaik. Bahkan Kepala sekolah SMAK Sendiri sudah mencicipi di Hari pertama. Dan setelah itu, Banyak siswa yg penasaran dan akhirnya membeli termasuk orang-orang yg sebelumnya mengangap Makanan itu begitu menjijikan dan Kampungan.

Namun, Setelah Merasakannya mereka pun ketagihan seperti Chochou saat itu.

Boruto mengambil Gado-gado pesanan teman-temannya di ibunya lalu pergi menuju Taman. Kali ini, Sarada dan Chochou beserta Anjelye pun ikut makan bersama dibawah Pohon. Sebenarnya, Anjelye dan Chochou tidak mau makan disana, Tapi karena sarada ingin berbicara pada Boruto mengetahui suatu hal, mereka pun terpaksa ikut.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka duduk-duduk sejenak. Sarada membuka percakapan. "Hey Boruto, Ingat kan saat itu Ayahku memberi kita Tes?" tanya Sarada. "Ya, aku ingat. Memang Kenapa?" tanya Boruto.

"itu bukan soal biasa, Itu adalah Soal tes Untuk masuk Universitas Mizukage di Kota Kirigakure." Ucap Sarada. "apa! Jadi soal itu" ucap Boruto kaget. "dan Hasilnya, Nilai kita berdua Diterima Di Universitas itu." Ucap Sarada.

"Pantas, Kudengar dari ayahku, ayahmu yg akan membiayai Biaya Kuliahku. Benarkah?" ucap Boruto. "aaeee, aku tidak tahu tentang hal itu" ucap Sarada. "berarti ayahmu belum cerita" ucap Boruto.

"tunggu dulu, Universitas Mizukage, Maksudmu universitas terbaik didunia itu. Tapi Apa benar kalian diterima disana. Padahal belum lulus" ucap Anjelye. "sudah kubilang, Tes yg ayahku berikan itu ternyata adalah Tes Masuk Universitas itu" ucap Sarada.

"Berarti kau tidak jadi Satu Universitas denganku, Sarada" ucap Chochou kecewa. "maaf, Tapi ini kemauan Ayahku. Lagi pula aku sudah diterima. Tinggal tunggu kelulusan dan Ijazah lalu aku bisa isi Formulirku" ucap Sarada.

"Kenapa aku juga tidak dites, Siapa tahu diterima" ucap Rama. "Tidak mungkin, Mimpi. Walaupun ayahmu mampu, tapi otakmu ngak mampu" ucap Sarada.

"ayo kita kembali kekelas, tinggal 10 menit lagi" ucap Anjelye.

==-OoO-==

Jam mata pelajaran Terakhir. Jam bahasa Inggris sudah berada didepan mata. Sang guru sudah tiba dan meminta Para Siswa mengumpulkan kaset CD sebagai Bukti dan Nilai. Namun, Tiba-tiba sang Guru berkata "this day, Saya akan play your Cd untuk ditonton oleh yg lain. They will give Score for your Penampilan." Ucap Sang Guru.

Semua kaget terutama Anjelye dan Inojin. karena minggu lalu sang guru berkata akan mendengar dan Memberi nilai dirumah. Namun kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. Satu demi satu Kaset diputar. Sementara, kelompok yg lain memberi nilai. Itu terus dilakukan sampai kepingan Cd terakhir. Cd yg bertuliskan kelompok 3.

Awalnya semua berjalan lancar. Walau sedikit malu, Mereka mampu menahan walau teman-teman dari kelompok yg lain menertawakan aksi Chochou. Namun, Tiba-tiba sampai di Bagian saat Sarada terjatuh karena Chochou.

Namun, Kali ini sangat berbeda dari yg ditonton oleh Naruto dan Sasuke. Bukan Cuma tangan Sarada yg memegang Pundak Boruto. Tapi Sarada benar-benar jatuh kehilangan Keseimbangan.

Tangannya awalnya tidak memegang pundak. Tangan Sarada melewati dada Boruto dan kepalanya terjatuh dipundak Boruto dan Pipi mereka berdua saling bersentuhan. Saat itu, Posisi Sarada seperti digendong di punggung Boruto.

Semua orang diruangan itu kaget. Sarada dan Boruto lebih kaget lagi. "Inojin! Bukannya kau bilang Sudah menghapusnya!" ucap Sarada dengan Nada sangat marah namun Pipinya memerah.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi, Boruto tidak bisa menahan Rona pipinya. Apalagi ia baru lihat rekaman mereka bernanyi. Karena saat mereka menonton bersama dirumah Sarada, Boruto pergi ketoilet.

"Ini bukan aku yg minta, Tapi Anjelye dan Chochou. Mereka melarangku menghapusnya dan memasukannya Ke CD yg dikumpul" ucap Inojin membela diri. Sarada pun memalingkan Wajahnya dari Muka Inojin dan melihat Anjelye dan Chochou dengan tajam.

"maaf, Aku sebenarnya hanya iseng" ucap Anjelye. "jangan marah S-sarada, Kami tidak tahu akan seperti ini" ucap Chochou. "berkat kalian berdua, Aku akan jadi bahan perbincangan" ucap Sarada langsung menampar pipi kedua temannya bersamaa.

==-OoO-==

1 bulan kemudian, Saat yg paling mendebarkan yg pasti akan dialami setiap Pelajar yg telah melaksanakan Ujian kelulusan. Saat-saat itu telah terlewati. Semua pelajar SMAK sangat bahagia karena seluruh peserta telah Lulus.

Kelas 12-A merupakan kelas yg memegang peringkat 10 Besar. Diperingkat ke lima ada Boruto dan keenam adalah Sarada. Sementara, peringkat sepuluh adalah Rama dan Mitsuki lah yg memegang Peringkat pertama.

Chochou dan Anjely beserta Inojin dan Shikadai masuk dalam 20 besar. Itu merupakan prestasi luar biasa.

Hari itu juga merupakan hari yg cukup menyedihkan karena ada diantara mereka semua yg akan berpisah. Contohnya Sarada dan Boruto yg akan Kuliah di Luar kota. Sementara, Mitsuki yg akan kuliah diluar negeri. Di universitas teman ayahnya.

Sekolah saat itu juga mengadakan Pesta Perpisahan yg sangat meriah yg bahkan berlangsung sampai malam. Karena memang Acaranya dimulai jam 2 siang dan berakhir jam 7.

Sehabis Melaksanakan pesta Perpisahan, Para siswa diwajibkan datang tengah malam untuk Melakukan Tradisi Turun temurun SMAK. Yaitu mencuci dan Memijat kaki guru-guru sebagai Ucapan Rasa terima kasih.

Ditengah malam yg dingin, Api unggun dinyalakan untuk memecah hawa dingin. Para siswa SMAK tepatnya Mantan Siswa yg baru saja lulus telah duduk dengan rapi di sekitar api unggun.

Guru-Guru SMAK pun datang satu persatu kedekat api Unggun dan duduk dikursi yg telah disiapkan. Satu persatu siswa mulai dari kelas pertama pun bergerak menuju Guru-guru dan mencuci kaki Guru-guru tersebut dengan Air hangat sambil memijatnya.

Hal ini terus di ulangi sampai Siswa terakhir yg memijat kaki guru paling terakhir. Selama proses, banyak Guru yg terharu dan meneteskan air mata. Bahkan juga ada beberapa siswa perempuan yg menangis karena akan berpisah dengan guru yg mereka sayangi.

Setelah acara mencuci kaki guru selesai, Para mantan siswa dipersilahkan masuk kekelas masing-masing untuk tidur menunggu matahari terbit. Lalu mereka diperbolehkan Pulang.

==-OoO-==

"huh, Syukurnya Guru Killer tidak bisa datang karena Sibuk" ucap Rama. "ya, jika saja tadi dia ada, aku tidak bisa bayangkan akan jadi seperti apa acara tadi." Ucap Inojin. "Pastinya akan ada banyak siswa yg mencuci kaki Pak Guru sambil menunduk ketakutan." Ucap Boruto.

Disisi lain, "hey sarada, Kudengar tadi Chochou Nangis" ucap Anjelye. "aku tidak nangis, Hanya sedih saja" ucap Chochou. "Sama saja, Tapi wajar sih. Berarti selama ini kau memang sayang sama Gurumu" ucap Sarada.

Disisi lain, Sang ketua kelas sedang menyuruh teman-temannya untuk tidur. "ayo semua, tidur. Besok kita harus bangun pagi. Karena banyak yg membawa kendaraan, sebaiknya tidur sekarang dari pada besok saat pulang masih mengantuk. Itu berbahaya." Ucap Fachri.

Semua orang diruangan itu pun tidur dilantai beralaskan Matras. Bagi mereka, Ini adalah pengalaman pertama mereka tidur bersama dikelas dengan seluruh teman sekelas.

==-OoO-==

Pagi harinya, Mereka telah berkumpul dilapangan olahraga. Tapi bukan untuk olahraga melainkan Melangsungkan acara Sarapan Bersama dibawah cahaya matahari pagi. Namun, Acara itu hanya dihadiri beberapa guru karena kebanyakan pulang setelah acara pencucian kaki semalam.

Setelah selesai Sarapan, Sang kepala sekolah Berpidato mengenai 3 tahun terakhir Mereka berada disekolah. Mulai dari mereka melakukan pendaftaran sampai Lulus. Dan juga, Kepala sekolah memberi Bayangan mengenai Perguruan tinggi dan mempromosikan beberapa Universitas yg mungkin dapat menerima mereka.

Setelah pidato berakhir, Para Mantan Pelajar SMAK dipersilakan pulang. Saat siswa yg lain pulang, Sarada dan teman-temannya memutuskan untuk menjelajahi setiap sudut sekolah untuk terakhir kali. Sambil mengenang semua peristiwa yg mereka alami di sekolah itu.

Ternyata, Boruto dan teman-temannya juga seotak dengan Sarada dan temannya. Mereka juga berkeliling sekolah untuk terakhir kalinya.

Akhirnya, Kedua kelompok itu pun bertemu ditaman tempat beberapa hari terakhir ini menjadi tempat kumpul dan makan mereka sewaktu istirahat. Namun, Saat itu Teman sarada tinggal 2 karena yg 2 lainya telah pulang deluan karena sudah dijemput.

"jadi kalian juga berkeliling, kukira Cuma kami saja" ucap Sarada. "tentu, tapi kalau kami akan sangat mudah kalau ingin menjelajahi sekolah ini lagi. Mitsuki kan anak pemilik sekolah ini, jadi mudah" ucap Inojin.

"tapi kan Mitsuki kuliah diluar negri?" ucap Chochou membuat Inojin terdiam dan berpikir. "Beberapa minggu belakangan ini, Banyak perubahan yg terjadi diantara kita" ucap Anjelye. "ya, termasuk Perubahan Sikap antara Sarada dan Boruto" ucap Rama dengan santainya.

Tangan sarada yg lembut pun menjitak kepala Rama dengan Santai. "lagi, terus, apa kau ngak bosan aku pukul terus" ucap Sarada. "aduh, Aku kan Cuma bercanda." Ucap Rama. "sebaiknya kita pulang dari pada lama kelamaan malah kita berperang" ucap Boruto.

==-OoO-==

10 hari kemudian, Saat ijazah telah diterima Boruto dan Sarada. Sasuke pun merencanakan Keberangkatan Boruto dan Sarada dirumah Kediaman Uzumaki yg mulai nampak beberapa perubahan. Seperti sebuah Mobil dinas Perusahaan TechConec.

"mereka akan pergi Ke kota Kirigakure besok pagi. Pendaftaran ulangnya 5 hari lagi dari sekarang" ucap Sasuke. "tapi kami belum beli perlengkapan Boruto untuk kuliah disana," ucap Naruto.

"sudah, nanti aku yg belikan di sana, nanti kalian hanya perlu memberi Uang jajan setiap bulannya saja" ucap Sasuke. "untuk tempat tinggal bagaimana, Apa di Universitas itu ada tempat tinggal?" tanya Hinata.

"sayangnya semuanya sudah penuh. Saya terlambat memesan. Tapi, ada apartemen techConect disana. Aku sudah menyiapkan 2 kamar yg berdekatan sehingga jika perlu sesuatu, Mereka bisa dengan mudah bertemu" ucap Sasuke.

"kalau begitu aku mengharapkanmu dan serahkan semua padamu Sasuke. Selama kau tak keberatan" ucap Naruto. "tentu tidak, Kau telah cukup banyak membantuku" ucap Sasuke.

"oh satu lagi, akulah yg akan mengantar mereka untuk beberapa hari." Tambah sasuke lalu pergi.

Setelah sasuke pergi, Naruto dan Hinata menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk Boruto seperti baju-baju dan Dokumen-dokumen seperti Ijazah, Kartu keluarga, dan lain-lain.

==-OoO-==

Keesokan harinya, Mereka telah berada di Bandara Konoha. Diruang tunggu keberangkatan, Naruto dan Hinata sedang memberikan pesan pada Boruto. "rajinlah belajar disana, jangan malas untuk belajar. Dan Jangan pernah mengangap remeh Guru, Teman, dan pelajaran" ucap Naruto. "hargai teman-teman barumu disana. Bergaullah dan jangan menyembunyikan Status Sosialmu pada mereka." Ucap Hinata.

"tentu, Aku akan belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh. Aku akan selalu ingat nasehat kalian" ucap Boruto sedikit menahan sedih. "jika kau rindu, Kau tinggal tutup matamu dan bayangkan kami" ucap Hinata. "baik bu" ucap Boruto.

"hey, Boruto, ayo cepat jalan. Penumpang yg lain sudah pergi menuju pesawat. Jangan sampai kita tertinggal" ucap Sarada disamping ayahnya. "ibu, ayah, aku jalan Dulu. Sampai Jumpa" ucap Boruto yg langsung menyusul Sarada yg telah diluar.

Baik Hinata maupun Naruto serta Sakura hanya bisa menyaksikan kepergian putra dan putri mereka dengan sedikit sedih. "Hinata, Jangan sedih. Mereka hanya pergi selama 2 tahu saja." Ucap Sakura.

"Walau Cuma seminggu saja, Orang tua akan tetap merindukan Anak yg sangat ia sayangi" ucap Naruto. "anda Benar, Naruto. Semua orang tua pasti tidak akan kuat menahan Rindu pada Anaknya walau hanya pergi seminggu" ucap Sakura.

Diluar sana, Boruto sedang berjalan Mundur menghadap Kedua orang tuanya yg berada didalam gedung. Ia nyengir sambil mengacungkan Kedua Jempolnya keatas untuk beberapa detik lalu ia kembali berjalan normal kearah pesawat menyusul Sarada dan Sasuke.

:

:

:

 **To Be Continued**

Jelasnya, Ending Cerita ini tidak berakhir disini.

Jadi apa menurut para Reader cerita ini makin bagus atau Biasa saja. Tapi saya memang sudah berusaha keras untuk menghasilkan cerita yg menyentuh Hati Para reader.

Saya ada satu pertanyaan. Tapi bukan mengenai Cerita ini. Tapi permasalahan kecil. Di Akun FF saya, Jika melihat jumlah reviews itu terakhir saya lihat berjumlah 24, tapi kenapa saat dilihat, Hanya tampil 19 saja?

Mohon Bagi para Author Senior maupun yg mengetahui penyebabnya tolong memberi sedikit ilmunya.

Mohon maaf jika alurnya Kecepatan. Saya memang harus kejar waktu karena Masa Aktif Kuota Hp mau habis.


	8. Chapter 8 : Pindah Sementara

**Fanfiction**

 **Title : Si Miskin Boruto**

 **Chapter : 8**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

 **Warning : OOC, TYPO, EYD dan bahasa yg hancur, AU.**

:

:

:

11 Jam perjalanan Dari Kota Konoha menuju kota Kirigakure, itu benar-benar perjalanan yg sangat lama Bagi Boruto. Namun, Bagi Sarada dan Sasuke itu adalah Perjalanan biasa dan masih terkesan pendek.

Di dalam pesawat, Boruto hanya duduk bosan. Karena ia duduk didekat jendela, ia bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa bosannya dengan melihat pemandangan, walau pemandangan dibawahnya itu semua adalah air.

Sementara, Sarada Hanya bisa bermain Game Offline sambil mendengar lagu. Dan terkadang, Ia tidur untuk menghilangkan rasa lelah dimatanya akibat bermain game.

Sasuke yg diduduk di deretan depan Sarada dan Boruto terlihat sedang membaca sebuah Buku sambil mendengar lagu. Dan terkadang, ia melihat kebelakang untuk mengecek keadaan Sarada dan Boruto yg duduk dibelakang mereka.

Sarada membuka matanya, Ia melihat Boruto yg sedang menatap keluar jendela dengan ekspresi Bosan. Sarada pun Memulai percakapan dengan bertanya. "Apa kau Merasa bosan Boruto?" tanya sarada sambil melepas Headset. "sedikit, Dulu sewaktu kecil kukira Naik pesawat itu menyenangkan, ternyata rasanya seperti ini ya, Membosankan" ucap Boruto.

"betul juga, ini berarti adalah pengalaman pertamamu Naik pesawat, ya kan Boruto?" tanya Sarada. "betul, Tapi ternyata tidak seru seperti yg pernah kubayangkan" ucap Boruto.

Sarada melihat Jam di Hpnya, "kira-kira masih 2 jam lagi baru kita tiba, Bagaimana kalau kau main game di Hp ku saja?" ucap Sarada. "malas ah, Paling gamenya ngak seru, Paling juga game-game untuk Perempuan saja yg ada"

Sarada langsung berbalik dan mengerucutkan Bibirnya setelah mendengar kata itu dari Boruto. "Ngak selamanya game-game santai hanya disukai perempuan, Apa kau kira Laki-laki itu Cuma main Game perang, Berkelahi, Balapan, COC" ucap Sarada.

"paling game di Hp mu itu Cuma Game-game yg bernuansa Perempuan Saja." ucap Boruto. "ya sudah, Ngak mau juga ngak masalah!" ucap Sarada acuh. Keaadan Diam untuk sementara Sampai Boruto berkata "Boleh aku pinjam Hp mu untuk hal yg lain?". Sarada tanpa pikir panjang langsung memberikan Hpnya itu pada Boruto.

Boruto menemukan Sebuah Aplikasi Baca Buku. Ia pun membukanya dan menjumpai berbagai Macam Jenis dan Merek buku disana. Dipilihnya salah satu kemudian membaca Daftar isinya saja. Apabila menarik, ia pasti akan membacanya.

Kemudian, Pandangan Boruto terfokus pada salah satu Buku yg berjudul "Apabila Rasa Cinta terbentuk secara Tak Normal, Karya Reader-san". Ia pun membacanya karena menurutnya judul itu telah membuatnya tertarik untuk membacanya. Sambil membaca, Boruto pun Berpikir "kenapa sarada punya E-book seperti ini ya?" batin Boruto.

==-OoO-==

Akhirnya, Setelah melewati perjalanan panjang nan membosankan mereka Tiba dibandara Kirigakure. Sebuah kota yg besarnya 2 kali lebih kecil dari Konoha. Tapi Walaupun tidak terlalu besar, Kota ini merupakan Kota dengan Tingkat Perekonomian terstabil didunia dan Tingkat kesejahteraan yg tinggi dibanding kota yg lain.

Tingkat Pendidikan di kota ini juga tidak Kalah dengan Kota-kota yg besar, bahkan lebih baik. Contohnya adalah Universitas Mizukage yg bahkan Diakui dunia sebagai Universitas dengan kualitas teratas.

Setelah turun dari pesawat, Sasuke tidak membuang waktu lagi. Ia langsung menelepon salah seorang karyawannya yg merupakan Manager dari Cabang Perusahaan Sasuke di Kota Kirigakure. Sasuke menelepon untuk dijemput.

Tidak butuh waktu lama Bagi Sasuke untuk mencapai Pintu keluar Bandara. Karena kebetulan mereka bawa barang sedikit saja. Di ruang tunggu, Seseorang dengan Jas Hitam dan Dasi berwarna merah serta memakai Kaca mata hitam telah menunggu didepan Pintu Ruang Tunggu.

"selamat Malam, . Senang bisa bertemu dengan anda lagi" ucap Orang dengan jas itu. "ya, Kau bawa 2 mobil kan?" ucap Sasuke. "ya, Sesuai permintaan Anda, saya juga membawa seorang supir siapa tahu anda lelah dan tidak bisa mengemudi." Ucap Orang itu.

"bagus Suigetsu, Ternyata kau memang orang yg selalu berpikir kedepan" ucap Sasuke memuji. "terima kasih Mr. Sasuke, Mari saya Bawakan Barang anda menuju parkiran." Ucap Orang tersebut yg ternyata adalah Suigetsu.

==-OoO-==

Kini mereka telah berada di Parkiran Mobil. Terlihat dua buah Mobil berwarna Hitam dengan Logo TechConect di setiap sisi Pintunya menandakan Itu adalah mobil yg akan mereka Gunakan. Terlihat juga seorang supir yg sedang menunggu di luar mobil sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Suigetsu, Aku satu mobil denganmu, ada yg ingin kubicarakan" ucap Sasuke. "tentu Mister, Apapun yg anda mau" ucap Suigetsu. "Sarada, kalian Naik mobil satunya." Ucap Sasuke. "baik" ucap Datarar sarada.

Perjalanan pun dimulai. Tujuan mereka adalah sebuah Apartement mewah yg berada 4 kilomoter dari Bandara. Saat itu hari sudah malam jadi mereka memutuskan untuk segera beristirahat. Namun, Suara perut Boruto Maupun sarada sudah tak dapat ditahan Lagi.

Sang supir pun menghubungi Suigetsu dengan Video Call Mobil untuk berhenti dahulu. Sarada tidak mau membuang waktu, ia langsung memunculkan Mukanya dihadapan Camera dan meminta Suigetsu menyingkir agar ia bisa berbicara dengan ayahnya.

"ya, kalian Makanlah deluan, Supir, bisakah kau mengantar anakku pergi mencari makan?" ucap Sasuke. "tentu, tentu tuan Sasuke. Saya akan mengantar mereka kerestoran terdekat" ucap Sang supir.

"ayah tidak ikut?" tanya Sarada. "tidak, Ayah ada urusan penting Dan harus pergi menuju Apartement sekarang. "Huff, Menyebalkan. Padahal aku kan belum hafal betul tempat ini dan Orang ini sama sekali tidak kukenal" Batin Sarada. "oh ya, Kartu Kreditmu baru saja ayah isi Sejumlah uang, kau bisa pakai dulu untuk beli makan semau kalian" ucap Sasuke langsung mematikan Camera dan Menghentikan Video Call

==-OoO-==

Beberapa menit perjalanan, Mereka tiba disebuah restoran. Boruto dan Sarada langsung keluar Mobil dan berjalan masuk.

Mereka sedikit kebingungan saat mencari meja yg kosong. Tak lama, seorang pelayan datang dan mengiring mereka kesalah satu meja yg kosong. Boruto dan Sarada nampak Begitu Intens. Akhirnya, Salah satu menu berhasil ditentukan oleh Sarada. Dan karena bingung, Boruto terpaksa mengikuti makanan yg dipesan Sarada.

Setelah makan, Mereka pun bersiap membayar dan Pergi. Namun, Dari jauh seseorang dengan gaya rambut sasak berwarna putih (mirip Kakashi) dan Kulit Berwarna Putih pucar (mirip Sai) sedari tadi terus menatap mereka. Terutama Sarada.

==-OoO-==

Setelah tiba Di apartemen, Sasuke langsung megarahkan Boruto kekamarnya dan mengarahkan Sarada juga kekamarnya untuk beristirahat. Malam itu terasa begitu istimewa bagi Boruto. Dia sama sekali belum pernah tidur Dikasur seempuk itu.

Bahkan kasur milik Inojin yg pernah mereka pakai tidur tidak seempuk ini. Ini hampir menyerupai Kasur milik Sarada. Namun, Sewaktu dirumah sarada ia hanya memegang kasur sarada. Tidurnya terasa sangat nenyak apalagi setelah lelah melakukan perjalanan jauh.

Keesokan Paginya, Boruto terbangun akibat suara ketukan pintu. Ia pun segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung membuka pintu dengan keadaan mata yg masih mengantuk. Karena masih mengantuk, Boruto seperti kesulitan membuka pintu.

Dan saat Ia berhasil membuka pintu, Ia melihat Sarada sedang menunggunya didepan Pintu, Namun, ada keanehan karena saat Boruto membuka pintu Sarada langsung berteriak dan menutup matanya dan langsung berbalik. "Boruto, Pakaianmu dimana?" ucap Sarada membelakangi Boruto.

Boruto dibuat kaget dan Segera menutup Pintu dan pergi kekasur untuk mencari Pakaiannya. Namun tidak ia dapati. Ia mencoba mengingat kenapa ia sampai bangun hanya dengan memakai dalaman.

"oh iya, Semalam aku kepanasan. Dan Acnya rusak ya, makanya aku lepas pakaianku agar tak kepanasan" batin Boruto langsung pergi kedekat tembok dan memungut pakaiannya. "tapi aku tidak ingat saat aku melepas pakaianku, aneh" ucap Boruto dlam Hati.

Setelah memakai Bajunya kembali, Boruto langsung membuka pintu dan tidak menemukan Sarada disana. Ia pun menghampirinya dikamarnya. Namun saat diketuk tidak ada jawaban. Ia pun kembali kekamarnya.

Namun, Saat ia sampai didepan pintu kamarnya ia menemukan Sebuah Kertas yg ditempel di pintu kamar tersebut. "Kau memang Bodoh yg menyebalkan, Sudah keluar tanpa baju pakai Membuatku menunggu lama. Cepat mandi dan Pergi ke lobi. Ayahku menunggu disana, Kita akan berbelanja sambil sarapan" tulisan yg ada dikertas.

==-OoO-==

Boruto dan Sarada duduk di Mobil bersama sementara Sasuke yg membawa Mobil tersebut. Terlihat Sarada masih marah dengan kejadian tadi. "S-sarada, apa kau marah? Ayolah maafkan aku. Aku tidak sadar jika aku tak berpakaian." Ucap Boruto penuh penyesalan.

"kau menyebalkan, Kau membuatku Melihatmu dan membuatku menunggumu" ucap Sarada kesal. "ayolah, maaf, Tadi aku kesulitan mencari. Sudah kubilang aku tidak sadar saat melepas bajuku dimalam hari" ucap Boruto.

"kau sudah mengotori mataku, Jangan seenaknya meminta maaf. Kalau mau minta maaf, Kerjakan Semua Pr-Prku selama 3 bulan penuh" Ucap Sarada marah. "kita bahkan belum kuliah, Jadi kita belum dapat Pr" ucap Boruto. "maksudku, Pr yg akan datang. Bukan sekarang, Dasar Bodoh. Kenapa kau harus Terkadang Bodoh dan Terkadang Pintar" ucap Sarada.

"kalian berdua diamlah, Paman sedang mengemudi jadi jangan gangu konsentrasi dengan suara ribut kalian" ucap Sasuke melihat dikaca pengemudi didepannya. Sarada dan Boruto langsung diam menatap keluar jendela.

12 menit perjalanan telah dilewati. Mereka tiba disebuah Mall terbesar dikota tersebut. Mall tersebut bernama "Wamanggu Mall". Sarada terlihat sangat bersemangat. Dia belum pernah Ke Mall ini padahal Beberapa teman kelasnya sudah pernah pergi Ke Mall ini.

Sarada mengeluarkan Hp nya dan menarik Boruto untuk Selfie bersama. Mereka mencari Spot yg bagus yaitu didepan pintu masuk. Tanpa sadar, Sarada mendekatkan Kepala Boruto dengan kepalanya bahkan pipi mereka Hampir berdekatan. Boruto hanya mampu menahan Rona pipinya akan kelakuan Sarada. Beberapa detik kemudian, Sarada menjepret kameranya.

Mereka masuk kedalam dan Pergi menuju Lantai yg menjual berbagai Macam jenis pakaian. "Boruto, Kau pergi cari Pakaian yg kira-kira cocok denganmu. Cari minimal 10" ucap Sasuke. "tapi paman, 5 saja cukup, apalagi aku juga membawa pakaian dari rumah" ucap Boruto.

"ada waktunya baju yg kau bawa itu jadi sempit. Jadi carilah baju yg agak Longgar agar kau bisa pakai dilain waktu saat bajumu mulai sempit atau rusak." Ucap Sasuke. "Baik paman." Ucap Boruto.

Sasuke melihat jam lalu pergi sebentar kelantai yg menjual Makanan. Tapi bukan untuk makan melainkan menemui seseorang. "oke, paman ada urusan lain. Jadi kalian jalan bersama agar tak bingung dan saling mencari." Ucap Sasuke lalu pergi.

Sarada menarik tangan Boruto "Boruto, Temani aku memilih Pakaian yg cocok denganku" ucap Sarada. "ahh, tapi kau kan bisa memilih sendiri. Lagi pula aku juga mau mencari pakaian untukku" ucap Boruto. "sebentar saja, Aku perlu orang untuk menilai penampilanku" ucap Sarada. "hufff, baiklah" keluh Boruto.

==-OoO-==

Di Sebuah lantai, Sasuke sedang duduk bersama seseorang."Maaf telah membuat anda menunggu" ucap Sasuke. "ya, tidak masalah. Ayo silahkan duduk" ucap Orang itu. "Perkenalkan, Nama saya Uchiha Sasuke. Pimpinan Perusahaan techConect Pusat Dari Konoha" ucap Sasuke memperkenalkan Diri.

"Saya sudah dengar banyak tentang anda, Saya adalah Wakil Rektor Bidang kemahasiswaan Universitas. Namaku Dr. Prof. Juugo. " ucap Orang yg bernama Jugo itu.

"saya Diperintah Pimpinan Untuk bertemu dengan anda, Beliau Telah Memasukan Daftar anak bapak dan temannya kedaftar Mahasiswa penting" ucap Juugo. "ya, terima kasih" ucap Sasuke.

"anda tidak perlu hawatir lagi. Semua persiapan akan kami lakukan dengan baik. Anak bapak dan Temannya akan kami Urus sehingga anda Bisa pulang besok tanpa beban Pikiran" ucap Juugo.

"ya, Saya berharap pada anda sepenuhnya," ucap Sasuke. "Tentu, Saya akan mengurus mereka selama mereka berkuliah di Universitas kami." Ucap Juugo.

==-OoO-==

Sarada sedang asik memilih Pakaian yg ia sukai. Sementara Boruto sedang menunggu Bosan. Sudah lebih dari 30 menit ia terus menunggu Sarada keluar masuk lemari Ganti untuk mencoba Pakaiannya. Dan pertanyaan yg keluar dari Mulut sarada selalu Sama "cocok kah tidak, Boruto.".

Akhirnya, Dengan 15 baju yg telah dipilih Sarada mereka pun segera mencari baju untuk Boruto. Disinilah Boruto mulai tambah bosan. Bagaimana tidak Saat Boruto akan memilih pakaian yg cocok dengannya sarada selalu mempromosikan pakaian-pakaian untuk Boruto dan menyuruhnya mencoba.

Baru keluar dari lemari ganti untuk menunjukan penampilannya pada Sarada, Sarada sudah menyodorkannya baju yg lain. Bukan hanya Baju, Celana juga sarada yg carikan dan Boruto terpaksa menerimanya.

"apakah Dia akan mencarikan Celana dalam juga ya, Dari tadi dia terus yg mencarikan baju untukku. Padahal banyak yg tidak aku sukai" keluh Boruto dalam Hati.

"ini Boruto, Cocok. Baju seperti ini sedang menjadi Tren masa kini. Kau pasti akan suka" ucap Sarada menujukan Baju yg baru ia lihat. "Sarada, Itu kan warnanya Pink aku sudah bilang aku tidak suka warna Pink" ucap Boruto.

"hey, mungkin yg ini akan kau sukai" ucap Sarada menujukan baju yg sama tetapi berwarna Ungu. "ahhh, Ngak. Aku tidak suka warna Ungu juga." Ucap Boruto. Akhirnya Sarada berhenti dan membiarkan Boruto memilih baju yg ia sukai.

Setelah beberapa detik mencari, ia menemukan sebuah Kaos berwarna hitam dengan gambar Tengkorak yg terbakar. "lumayan nih, Kalau untuk baju santai" batin Boruto.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke datang menghampiri mereka. Kemudian mereka pergi kekasir dan membayar.

==-OoO-==

Perjalanan belum selesai. Mereka melanjutkan Perjalanan menuju lantai yg menjual barang-barang elektronik. Sasuke ingin membelikan Boruto Laptop dan Juga Hp.

Pertama, Mereka pergi membeli Laptop. Sasuke menyuruh Boruto dan Sarada memilih Laptop yg mereka sukai. Pandangan Boruto terpaku pada sebuah laptop pengeluaran terbaru dengan Layar 4k yg tajam dan kapasitas Ram mencapa 8 Gb. Dan Prosesor Intel core i8 tercanggih.

Namun, Melihat harga yg terlalu mahal Boruto memfokuskan pandangan kelaptop lain yg berharga Kisaran 4-5 jutaan. Namun ia sama sekali tidak tahu harus memilih yg mana.

Sarada terlihat telah mendapatkan Laptop yg ia pilih. Sebuah Laptop dengan Kapasitas Ram mencapai 12 Gb dan ditenagai Procesor i9 terbaru dan lebih canggih dari i8. Dengan harga yg jauh lebih mahal dari laptop yg sebelumnya dilihat Boruto.

Melihat Boruto kebingungan memilih Laptop yg bagus, Sasuke pun menyuruh penjual untuk mengambil Laptop yg sempat Boruto perhatikan tadi. "yg itu harganya berapa?" tanya Sasuke pada sipenjual.

"oh, ini pengeluaran Terbaru. Harganya masih Stabil jadi sebaiknya kalau mau yg ini beli sekarang. Harganya 15 juta" ucap Si penjual. Saat itu, Boruto sama sekali tidak memperhatikan interaksi Sasuke dengan si penjual.

Tiba-tiba saja, dihadapan Boruto yg saat itu sedang melihat laptop dibalik kaca terhalangi oleh sebuah laptop yg pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. "bagaimana kalau Kau beli yg ini saja Boruto?" tanya Sasuke.

Boruto Bingung. Ia melihat laptop itu sekilas dan melihat tempat yg seharusnya laptop ini berada. "t-tapi, Ini terlalu mahal paman" ucap Boruto. "tidak masalah, yg penting kau bisa menjaga laptop ini sampai Wisuda nanti" ucap Sasuke. Boruto pun menganguk dan Sasuke membayar laptop Sarada dan Boruto.

==-OoO-==

Perjalanan Dilanjutkan Dengan membeli Hp buat Boruto. Awalnya Boruto menolak. Namun karena dipaksa akhirnya ia mau menerimanya. Disana, Sasuke lagi yg memilihnya. Sebuah Hp Smarphone merek terkenal dan Pengeluaran terbaru. Lebih mahal dari yg dimiliki Sarada.

Sarada sama sekali tak merasa iri, ia malah senang dan langsung mengajari Boruto cara memakainya. Namun, Boruto menolak karena ia sudah tahu cara memakai HP Smarphone karena ia pernah dipinjamkan Inojin Hp Smarphone selama sebulan. Dia hanya perlu menyesuaikan diri.

Untuk laptop, Boruto dengan senang hati menerima Bantun Dari Sarada. Karena, Selama ia bersekolah ia belum pernah memegang yg namanya Laptop. Jika melihat tentu dia bosan.

Setelah membeli Hp untuk Boruto, Mereka pun makan siang Direstoran Ternama Di mall itu. Setelah selesai makan, Mereka pun pulang.

==-OoO-==

Setelah kembali Ke apartemen, Boruto langsung Beristirahat. Namun, Baru saja menaruh barang-barang dimeja. Pintu kamar Boruto diketuk, ia pun membukanya.

"Sarada akan mengajarimu cara memakai laptop. Paman juga ingin bicara sebentar dengan kalian Berdua" ucap Sasuke. "oh, kalau begitu silahkan Masuk paman." Ucap Boruto

Mereka pun duduk diruang Tamu yg ukurannnya tidak kecil dan tidak besar. "Besok paman akan kembali Kekonoha. Tapi tenang saja, Akan ada yg mengurus kalian selama berada disini" ucap Sasuke.

"Paman juga akan memberimu ini. Ini adalah Kartu Sim untuk Hp mu yg telah berisi Nomor Hp ayahmu. Ini adalah kartu SIM Premium Prabayar Khusus Keluarga Besar TechConec. Dengan kartu ini, Kau bisa Sms, Telepon, Internetan sepuas yg kau mau tanpa perlu kehabisan Pulsa." Ucap Sasuke.

"Seperti punyaku," ucap Sarada. "dengan kartu Tipe ini, kau tidak perlu membayar setiap bulan. Alias Gratis. Tapi Kau harus gunakan dengan Bijak dan Jangan sampai Hilang atau Rusak" ucap Sasuke.

"baik paman." Ucap Boruto lalu menerima Kartu Sim itu. Jika kau rindu dengan keluargamu, kau tinggal mencari nomor ayahmu lalu tinggal lakukan Panggilan. Tapi jangan sampai lupa waktu." Ucap Sasuke.

"baik paman Sasuke, Terima kasih untuk semuanya" ucap Boruto. "tidak usah dipikirkan, Sarada, Kau ajari Boruto cara memakai Laptop. Papa mau pergi dulu untuk persiapan Berangkat besok" ucap Sasuke. "baik papa" jawab Sarada.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi sasuke untuk keluar dari apartemen Boruto. Kemudian Dengan sedikit malu, Sarada mengajari Boruto cara memakai laptop.

==-OoO-==

Malam hari, Sarada yg berada di kamar apartemennya sedang main Internet. Dia sedang asik bermain memakai Laptop barunya apalagi jaringan di Apartemen itu sungguh luar biasa walau masih kalah dengan kecepatan akses internet dirumahnya.

Saat itu, Sarada sedang bermain Di situs jejaring Sosial Yg dibuat oleh perusahaan Ayahnya sendiri. Situs itu bernama "Conec People". Dan situs itu hanya terkenal dikonoha dan Sekitarnya sehingga penggunanya sedikit.

Conec People merupakan Salah satu Jejaring Sosial resmi di Konoha dan mendapat gelar paling aman. Walau sedikit penggunanya, Tetapi hampir setiap saat pasti akan ada yg bermain situs ini. Entah itu Upload Foto, bercakap cakap dengan Pesan atau panggilan Video (Video Call).

Sarada sedang mengupload foto-foto yg dia ambil tadi siang untuk dilihat teman-temannya di Konoha. Tak butuh waktu lama, Beberapa komentar pun masuk walau semua foto belum terupload. Sarada membacanya dan sedikit tertawa.

Setelah membaca komentar itu, Sarada melihat hpnya yg saat itu membuka sebuah foto pertama yg ia ambil hari ini. Betapa kaget dia setelah melihat Foto itu dengan seksama. Mukanya memerah saat melihat foto dia dan Boruto Selfie bersama.

Sarada benar-benar kaget menyadari jika dia selfie dengan Boruto dengan jarak sedekat itu. Awalnya ia panik. Namun saat melihat Pipi Boruto di foto itu sedikit memerah, Sarada tersenyum dan bahkan tertawa.

Tiba-tiba, Sebuah suara terdengar dari laptop. Dan juga, dilayar tertulis "semua gambar telah Di Upload". Betapa kaget dan paniknya Sarada saat membacanya. Ia dengan segera ingin menghapus foto yg baru saja ia lihat di hpnya. Namun, Nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

Sebuah komentar yg menandai foto itu pun telah masuk ke akunnya. Komentar itu pun lama kelamaan bertambah dan akhirnya membuat sarada pingsan seketika. Walau belum sempat membaca isi-isi komentar itu. Dan komentar terpanjang adalah Milik Chochou, Anjelye dan teman satu kelasnya yg lain.

Pagi harinya, Sarada terbangun dari Pingsannya. Dia pingsan sekaligus tidur. Ia duduk dan langsung pergi kekamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya. Setelah itu ia duduk disamping kasurnya dan merenungkan sesuatu tentang semalam. "sial, gara-gara kecerobohanku, Semua teman-temanku mengangap aku dan boruto pacaran" Batin Sarada sambil menutup mata dan menunduk kan kepala.

Ia pun menyalakan kembali Laptopnya yg sedang dalam Mode Sleep itu lalu membaca komentar-komentar yg diberi teman-temannya. Ada rasa Menyesal, bahagia, marah, kesal, Dan perasaan aneh lainnya yg tidak bisa Author jelaskan saat Sarada membaca komentar-komentar tersebut.

"so sweet".| "cieee, ada yg pacaran sekarang".| "kalian mesra sekali".| "pacaran ngak bilang-bilang".| "ada yg sudah resmi nieee".| "Ternyata benar dugaanku selama ini, kalian berdua pacaran".| "penjual sinyal pacaran sama tukang gado-gado, Astaga".| "semoga hubungan kalian berdua sampai di pelaminan".| "kalau sudah jadian begini kan perasaan jadi tenang".| "hey sarada, ternyata sekarang kau dan Boruto pacaran. Padahal baru 3 hari meninggalkan Konoha, Kalian sudah romantis sekali. Ingat kalian kesana itu buat kuliah bukan pacaran".

"Hebat, baru beberapa hari disana saja kalian sudah seperti ini, Apalagi nanti satu semester."| "nanti kalau ada, upload foto kalian berdua lagi ya, lumayan bisa dimasukan di grub"| "dasar, kalian berdua ini licik sekali. Di konoha seperti musuh, bahkan sering bertengkar, marah-marah, saling ejek. Tapi disana, jauh dari kami kalian malah terlihat mesra sekali. Kalau memang kami mengganggu hubungan kalian, bilang saja"|.

(Diatas adalah sebagian komentar yg menanggapi Foto tersebut.)

==-OoO-==

Di kamarnya, Sasuke sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kembali ke konoha. Namun sebelum itu dia harus pamit. Karena tidak mungkin mendatangi kantor dan mengucapkan perpisahan, ia memanfaatkan jejaring sosial milik perusahaannya.

Melihat Sarada saat itu sedang Online di statusnya, Sasuke pun berinisiatif untuk memantau kegiatan putrinya di Jejaring Sosial itu. Bagi sang pemilik, Sasuke bisa dengan mudah memasuki akun Milik putrinya tanpa dideteksi.

Kemudian melihat Kontak percakapannya. Dan tidak ada apa-apa disana. Kemudian ia melihat koleksi foto-foto. Awalnya ia hanya tersenyum melihat pose sang anak. Sampai tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah foto yg sekarang membuat Sarada terpuruk.

Betapa kagetnya Sasuke melihat Anaknya dan Anak temannya ternyata sekarang mulai sangat dekat. "syukurlah, ternyata mereka tidak perlu terus menerus bertengkar. Ternyata ada saatnya mereka berdua akrab juga. Oh aku akan menyimpan Foto ini dan menunjukannya pada Naruto." Batin Sasuke lalu menutup akun Sarada dan bersiap berangkat.

==-OoO-==

Kini, Sasuke telah berada diLobi apartemen bersama Sarada dan Boruto. Dengan beberapa karyawan dan sebuah mobil didepan.

"ayah, apa kami tidak boleh ikut kebandara?" ucap Sarada. "tidak, papa maksudku ayah akan membuatmu sedih nanti. Kalian beruda belajarlah dengan baik. Nanti ayah dan ibu akan datang bersama Orang tua Boruto" ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi pa-, ayah janji kan akan datang dengan ibu secepatnya" ucap Sarada. "janji, setelah urusan ayah selesai, ayah akan datang kesini menemuimu." Ucap Sasuke. "sekarang, kalian akan berada dibawah tanggung jawab Suigetsu. Anggap saja dia adalah paman kalian" ucap Sasuke lalu berjalan keluar menuju mobil.

Suigetsu datang menghampiri Sarada dan Boruto. "kalian harus bersiap, besok kalian harus ke Universitas untuk mendaftar ulang dan mengikuti beberapa kegiatan perkenalan" ucap Suigetsu.

"ya, jadi. Anda harus saya panggil apa?" tanya Sarada. "panggil Paman boleh dan panggil Suigetsu juga boleh" ucap Suigetsu. "lebih sopan jika kami panggil anda paman saja, selama kau dan Para reader-san tidak keberatan" ucap Boruto.

"aku setuju-setuju saja," ucap Sarada. "...?..." ucap Reader-san dalam hati.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **To Be Continued**

Dilihat, para Reader mulai berkurang. Apakah ceritanya membosankan?

Tapi ngak masalah sementara ada yg masih baca dan menunggu, saya akan tetap lanjutin cerita ini sampai tamat.

Namun, Yg bikin saya agak kecewa pertanyaan saya di chapter sebelumnya tidak ada yg jawab. But it's ok, saya juga tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Karena saya masih dapat melihat reviews di email saya.

Walau belakangan ini sama sekali tidak pernah ada yg reviews untuk memberi komentar maupun saran. Bahkan Flame pun pasti akan saya baca dengan senang hati asal tak memakai kata kotor.

Yg buat saya semangat untuk melanjutkan ini adalah banyaknya yg menunggu dan jumlah pengunjung yg membaca atau sekedar numpang lewat saja.

Mungkin, Untuk chapter berikut para Reader or Author lain yg menunggu harap bersabar. Masa aktif Kuota saya tinggal besok. (23-05-2016, 23:00).

Mohon maaf Untuk Para Reader atau author yg Berasal dari negara lain karena mungkin ada beberapa kata yg Google tidak mampu jelaskan. Di tebak saja artinya apa.

Bagi para Reader dan Author yg mau membaca kelanjutannya Tunjuk tangannya keatas dan beri Reviews. Karena saya sangat senang kalau baca reviews anda.

Mohon maaf jika Omong Kosong ini kepanjangan.

Oh, ada yg hampir dilupakan. Ada yg punya ide untuk Subjudul setiap chapter yg belum diberi Judul?. Saya selalu menunggu dikotak reviews.


	9. Chapter 9 : Demi Dia

**Fanfiction**

 **Title : Si Miskin Boruto**

 **Chapter : 9**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

 **Warning : OOC, TYPO, EYD dan bahasa yg hancur, AU.**

:

:

:

Keesokan Harinya, Boruto telah mempersiapkan Dirinya untuk masuk Kuliah. Memakai pakaian yg baru saja kemarin ia beli membuatnya makin bersemangat. Tak perlu lagi memakai seragam dan mengikuti upacara yg tentunya sangat tidak disukai siswa manapun. Kecuali mereka yg cinta tanah air.

Mengambil tasnya lalu pergi keluar kamar dan mengunci pintu apartemennya. Setelah itu ia menuju kamar Sarada dan mengetuk pintunya. Baru akan diketuk, Sarada sudah menampakann dirinya. "kau bersemangat sekali." Ucap Sarada.

"tentu, Hari pertama kita tidak boleh terlambat. Jangan membuat diri kita mendapat cap jelek dari dosen-dosen yg akan mengajari kita." Ucap Boruto. "ayo cepat, kita pergi. Syukurnya ayahku memberiku mobil sehingga kita tidak perlu kesulitan." Ucap Sarada.

"tunggu, apa kau tahu dimana letak universitas itu?" tanya Boruto. "aku tidak tahu, Tapi Suigetsu sudah menunggu kita dibawah. Ayahku bilang dia yg akan mengawasi kita kan?" ucap Sarada.

"Ya, ayo kita jalan sekarang. Jangan membuatnya menunggu" ucap Boruto.

==-OoO-==

Universitas Mizukage, disanalah mereka berada sekarang. Sebuah Universitas yg maha Luas namun hanya diisi kurang dari 2030 mahasiswa/mahasiswi. Universitas Mizukage adalah universitas terbesar dan paling diakui didunia.

Selain terbesar dan diakui, Biaya perbulannya tidak kalah Dengan SMAK dikonoha. Mayoritas mahasiswa yg kuliah disini adalah orang-orang kaya dan pintar. Beasiswa universitas ini hanya ditunjukan pada Orang-orang yg mampu dalam Hal uang dan Kepintaran.

Tidak ada Orang tidak mampu yg bersekolah disini. Kecuali Boruto, Dia adalah orang tidak mampu yg paling beruntung didunia. Namun, Tak satupun Mahasiswa/mahasiswi yg tahu jika dia miskin kecuali Sarada.

Sarada dan Boruto turun dari mobil yg kini telah berada diparkiran. Terlihat, Suigetsu juga menyusul turun dari mobilnya dan mendekati Boruto dan Sarada. "saya akan pergi menemui Rektor universitas ini" ucap Suigetsu kemudian pergi.

"kami harus lakukan apa?" Tanya Sarada. "ya, kalian bisa jalan-jalan berkeliling. Nanti saya akan menelepon nona jika saya selesai" ucap Suigetsu. "baiklah, ayo Boruto. Kita kelilingi universitas ini." Ucap Sarada.

Tak jauh dari parkiran, Seorang pemuda berambut sasak berwarna putih dengan kulit Putih yg pernah melihat Sarada dan Boruto di restoran Sedang memperhatikan mereka. Kali ini, Ia memperhatikan Sarada dengan Kedua temannya.

"Hey kalian berdua, Lihatlah di parkiran. Itu perempuan yg kuceritakan waktu itu" ucap Pemuda berambut putih itu. "jadi dia orangnya. Tapi sepertinya orang yg satunya lagi adalah pacarnya." Ucap Temannya. "aku tidak peduli. Aku akan mendapatkannya" ucap pemuda rambut putih itu.

"Ternyata dia satu universitas dengan Kita, Dan sepertinya mereka bukan orang asli dari Kota kita" ucap Teman satunya lagi.

==-OoO-==

Saat Boruto dan Sarada sedang berkeliling, Tiba-tiba perut Boruto sakit sehingga mereka harus mampir ke Kamar Mandi. Sarada dengan berat hati terpaksa harus menunggu Boruto diluar. Mereka tidak bisa berpisah karena Boruto dengan Bodohnya meninggalkan Hp yg baru saja Ayahnya belikan kemarin.

Saat Boruto sedang Asik dengan urusannya, Sarada diluar sedang mengeluh. Dia memang pertama kali menunggu Boruto buang air besar. Tapi dia tahu ini akan membutuhkan waktu yg lama. Dan benar saja ini sudah menunggu sekitar 3 menit.

Tiba-tiba, Pemuda itu datang dan menemukan Sarada didepan kamar mandi. Sarada melempar senyumnya kepada ketiga orang itu. Tiba-tiba teman-teman itu mengepung Sarada.

Sarada benar-benar dikepung. Dibelakangnya tembok dan didepan, Kiri, dan kanannya ada orang yg menghadangnya. Sarada jelas bingung dengan tindakan mereka. Apalagi Sarada sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Dia hanya melempar senyum dan itu pun terjadi.

Sarada sempat kebingungan dan takut. Sampai akhirnya pemuda mencengkram Baju sarada didekat lehernya. Sarada ingin teriak namun mulutnya ditutup oleh tangan lain pemuda itu.

"bos, kau mau lakukan apa sama dia" ucap Temannya. "memberinya pelajaran" ucap Pemuda itu. Sarada mengigit tangan pemuda itu saat ada kesempatan. Pemuda itu langsung menjerit dan menarik tangannya. Diambilah dia ancang-ancang untuk memukul wajah Sarada namun tertahan 5 inchi dari wajah Sarada.

"apa salahku, Sampai kau mau memukulku?" tanya Sarada. Pemuda itu langsung melepas cengkramannya "kau tahu kenapa? Karena ayahmu telah membuat perusahaan ayahmu bangkrut. Kedatangan ayahmu dan teknologinya membuat perusahaan ayahku tidak mampu menandinginya dan terpaksa harus ditutup karena pelanggan mulai berkurang dan utang" ucap pemuda itu dengan emosi.

"lalu kenapa kau mau memukulku, Yg salah kan ayahku. Kalau berani pukul dia" ucap Sarada yg membuat pemuda itu semakin marah dan kembali mencengkram Kerah baju sarada dan bersiap memukulnya. Namun, Saat tinggal 5 inchi lagi, Boruto muncul dan langsung berlari menendang pemuda itu hingga membuatnya terpapar dilantai.

"dasar pengecut, Beraninya sama perempuan, Cih" ucap Boruto Geram. "kau tidak apa-apa kan Sarada?" tambah Boruto. Pemuda itu kemudian berdiri "bilang ayah pacarmu ini untuk tidak merebut wilayah bisnis orang lain. Ayahnya ini pengacau" ucap Pemuda itu.

"lalu, Kenapa kau memukul Perempuan yg tidak salah apa-apa, Kalian memang pengecut. Dasar banci beraninya sama perempuan" Ucap Boruto geram. "jangan banyak bicara kau, Dasar kalian orang luar hanya bisa menganggu saja" ucap Pemuda itu dan langsung menyerang Boruto.

Pukulan pemuda itu jelas membuat Boruto terkapar dilantai. Dengan bibir yg berdarah. "Boruto!" ucap Sarada dan langsung menghampiri Boruto. "sial, akan kubalas pukulanmu dan perlakuanmu terhadap Sarada" ucap Boruto seraya berdiri dan mengelap Darah dibibirnya dengan tangannya.

"Boruto, Kita pergi saja dari sini. Jangan membuat Masalah" ucap Sarada. "tidak, Aku harus membuat orang ini membayar apa yg tadi ia lakukan padam dan baru saja padaku" ucap Boruto. "ayo kita jalan saja, nanti kau terluka. Kau bahkan tidak bisa berkelahi. Melawan aku saja kau kalah." Ucap Sarada.

Keadaan Sunyi sejenak. Boruto terdiam lalu berkata "tidak untuk kali ini, Aku tidak akan kalah Demi Kau" ucap Boruto. "kau terlalu banyak bicara, Bayu, Galang, ayo kita hajar dia." Ucap Pemuda itu lalu menyerang Boruto. Tepatnya mengeroyok.

Boruto melawan. Sarada pun ikut membantu. Saat melihat Boruto dihacar beberapa kali. Namun, Boruto telah menghajar berkali-kali. Sarada hanya perlu menumbangkan mereka saja.

Tidak sampai semenit, Perkelahian itu selesai dengan Kekalahan Pemuda itu dan teman-temannya. "sial, Ternyata kau ikut bela diri. Ayo kita kabur" ucap Pemuda itu. Boruto hanya bisa mengatur pernafasasnya saat mereka lari.

Sarada yg masih kesal berniat mengejar mereka dan menghajar Mereka untuk terakhir kali. Namun saat melihat Wajah Boruto yg babak belur, Sarada langsung mendekati Boruto dan memegang wajah Boruto. "Boruto, Wajahmu sampai babak belur seperti ini" ucap Sarada.

"ahh, tidak apa-apa, lagi pula ini tidak seperti saat kau menghajarku kan?" Ucap Boruto. "ya, kau benar. Waktu itu wajahmu lebih hancur dari ini." Ucap Sarada. "setidaknya, Wajah mereka telah kubuat babak belur juga" ucap Boruto sambil tertawa.

Tiba-tiba, Hp sarada berbunyi. Ada pesan dari Suigetsu untuk menyuruh mereka kembali ke parkiran. Dengan cepat mereka menuju kesana.

==-OoO-==

Disana, Suigetsu sedang menunggu Mereka. Dia tidak sendiri. Tapi juga ada seseorang perempuan disana. Tak jauh, Terlihat Boruto dan Sarada sedang berjalan cepat menuju parkiran.

"ahh, kalian sudah kembali. Perkenalkan ini adalah Mai Terumi. Rektor universitas ini" ucap Suigetsu. Sarada dan Boruto hanya tersenyum. Namun, Mai terumi terlihat sedang memperhatikan Wajah Boruto. "apa kau berkelahi?" tanya Mai.

Suigetsu pun melihat wajah Boruto. "Nona Sarada, Apa tadi Boruto berkelahi?" tanya Suigetsu. "iya" ucap Sarada dengan nada lambat. "dilarang berkelahi di area Universitas. Kau akan mendapat kartu kuning Boruto" ucap Mai.

"t-tapi, a-aku, ahh, terserah." Ucap Boruto. "tadi aku diganggu oleh 3 orang pemuda, Jadi boruto menghajarnya untuk memberi pelajaran. Namun, Pemuda-pemuda itu tidak menerima dan balik menghajar Boruto lalu pergi" ucap Sarada memberi penjelasan yg agak berbeda dari yg terjadi.

Apadaya, Sarada harus berbohong agar dia juga tidak mendapat kartu kuning karena dia juga ikut berkelahi. "jadi begitu. Apa kalian tahu namanya. Saya akan cari mereka." Ucap Mai. "kami tidak tahu, tapi ngak apa-apa, mereka tidak menyentuhku" ucap Sarada.

"kalau begitu aku tidak jadi memberi kartu kuning untukmu." Ucap Mai lalu berjalan pergi. "kalian beruntung. Ayo kita pulang. Saya sudah mendapatkan formulirnya. Kalian isi dirumah baru nanti sore diantar kembali." ucap Suigetsu.

==-OoO-==

Di dalam kamar Boruto, Terlihat Sarada yg membawa air hangat dan kain. Tujuannya adalah mengobati luka Boruto. "tidak usah repot-repot Sarada, Aku bisa melakukaknnya sendiri." Ucap Boruto. "tidak, kau terluka seperti ini gara-gara aku. Aku akan mengobatimu sebagai Rasa berterima kasih." Ucap Sarada.

Boruto hanya pasrah. Dia juga bangga karena dapat menyelamatkan Wajah Sarada dari hantaman tangan keras pemuda tadi.

Setelah selesai, Sarada kembali ke apartemennya untuk mengisi formulir. Boruto pun bangun dan mengisi formulirnya. Dengan cepat, Boruto menyelesaikan Formulirnya dan Tidur.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sarada kembali kekamar Boruto untuk melihat apakah dia sudah selesai. Namun, Sesampainya dia didalam kamar Boruto yg dia lihat hanyalah selembar kertas formulir yg telah terisi dengan pemiliknya yg sudah tertidur pulas.

Sarada pun mengambil kertas Formulir milik Boruto dan membacanya. Namun, Perhatian Sarada kini terpusat oleh Jumlah Saudara. Disitu tertulis, "anak ke 1 dari 2 bersaudara". Jelas itu membuat Sarada kebingungan. (sebingung Reader sekarang).

"Boruto punya Adik, Aku kok tidak pernah melihat apalagi mendengarnya. Siapa adik Boruto" batin Sarada. Namun, Takut Boruto bangun dan berpikir macam-macam, Sarada pun pergi segera dari kamar Boruto.

==-OoO-==

Setelah mengumpulkan Formulir itu tadi sore, Boruto pun berbaring lagi dikasurnya. Ia merenungi dirinya sendiri. "hima, menulis Formulir tadi ternyata membuat kakak Rindu padamu. Apa ayah jadi ya, bulan ini membawamu kekota." Batin Boruto.

"Kuharap Nanti saat ayah kesini dia mengajakmu juga, sudah 7 tahun kakak tidak melihat mukamu. Kuyakin kau sudah banyak berubah." Batin Sarada.

Renungan Boruto terhenti saat Ada orang yg mengetuk pintunya. Ia pun terbangun dan membukakan pintu. Itu adalah Sarada yg sepertinya bingung tentang Saudara Boruto. Adik dari Boruto.

"aku tadi sempat membaca Formulirnya. Disitu tertulis kau anak pertama dari 2 bersaudara. Siapa saudaramu yg satunya lagi?" tanya Sarada. "oh, dia itu adalah...(dilanjutkan di alur selanjutnya)

==-OoO-==

Dikota konoha, Pada malam harinya setelah mendarat sasuke langsung menuju Rumah Naruto untuk menyampaikan beberapa hal dan memberikannya oleh-oleh.

Sesampainya dia didepan rumah Naruto ia dikejutkan saat ada anak perempuan yg membuka pintu. "Anda siapa, apa mau bertemu dengan ayahku?" ucap Anak itu. Tiba-tiba dari belakang muncul Naruto. "ooo, Sasuke kau sudah kembali?" ucap Naruto.

"ya, aku mau menyampaikan beberapa hal dan memberikan mu ini" ucap Sasuke sambil menunjukan sebuah barang. "kalau begitu mari masuk." Ucap Naruto.

"jadi anak perempuan ini, apa Anakmu yg kedua?" tanya Sasuke. "oh, iya, Namanya Himawari. Maaf aku tidak pernah menceritakannya padamu" ucap Naruto. "Himawari, Ayo kesini, perkenalkan ini Paman Sasuke. Teman ayahmu" ucap Hinata.

"kau kelas berapa Himawari?" tanya Sasuke. "aku SMP kelas 2" ucap Himawari. "ooo, kau sekolah dimana?" tanya Sasuke. "aku sekarang bersekolah di SMP 1 Konoha" ucap Himawari.

Setelah menyampaikan berbagai macam hal pada Naruto, Sasuke pun pamit untuk pulang dan Berduaan dengan Istrinya, Sakura tanpa perlu mendapat gangguan dari Sarada.

==-OoO-==

"jadi adikmu itu namanya Himawari, Kenapa selama ini kau tidak pernah cerita padaku" ucap Sarada. "dari dulu bagaimana, kita saja baru berteman dekat seperti ini beberapa hari yg lalu" ucap Boruto.

"benar juga ya, Jadi selama ini dia ada dimana?" tanya Sarada. "dia dirawat oleh Kakekku, orang tua dari Ibuku" ucap Boruto. "kenapa dititip di kakekmu?" Tanya Sarada. "ya karena kau tahukan, Ekonomi keluargaku bagaimana. Dulu itu lebih parah. Kami makan itu sehari hanya sekali dan itu hanya beberapa sendok saja." Ucap Boruto.

"Kakekku yg merupakan seorang petani sederhana pun memberi ide untuk merawat Himawari yg saat itu masih kecil." Tambah Boruto. "jadi begitu, berarti kapan ayahmu mau mengambilnya. Sekarang kan bisa dibilang perekonomian keluargamu mulai membaik." Ucap Sarada.

"kata ayahku bulan ini mau menjemput Himawari. Tapi sepertinya akan agak sulit. Kakekku itu sepertinya sudah menyayangi Himawari." Ucap Boruto. "tapi, Himawari membutuhkan Sosok orang tua kandung dalam hidupnya. Aku yakin kakekmu juga tau dan pasti akan menyerahkannya" ucap Sarada.

"aku berharap juga begitu. Aku sudah rindu padanya" ucap Boruto. "kuharap aku juga bisa melihatnya. Jadi apakah nanti saat ayahmu datang kesini dia akan membawa adikmu?" tanya Sarada. "ya, pastinya. Ayahku sudah berjanji.

Tiba-tiba, Hp Boruto berbunyi. Ternyata ayahnya menghubunginya dengan Video Call. "hey, Boruto, ada yg Rindu padamu disini." Ucap Naruto. Didepan layar, tiba-tiba muncul Himawari.

"hima, jadi ayah sudah menjemputmu? Wah kakak jadi senang. Kakak rindu padamu hima" ucap Boruto. "aku juga kak, apa perempuan disamping kakak itu pacar kakak?" ucap Himawari.

Sarada maupun Boruto benar-benar malu saat itu. Sarada pun menjaga jarak karena sebelumnya mereka sangat dekat. "b-bukan, Ini Sarada, Dia adalah temanku. Dulu musuh tapi sekarang sudah berteman." Ucap Boruto.

"kakak bilang teman, Tapi aku akan anggap kak Sarada itu pacar kakak." Ucap Himawari. Sarada pun angkat bicara untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan Himawari yg mulai tak terkontrol. "kau Himawari kan, Kau bersekolah dimana?" tanya Sarada. "aku, Di Sekolah kakak sebelumnya" ucap Himawari.

"Boruto SMP dimana ya, aku kan ngak tahu?" batin Sarada memasang Wajah kikuk. "Wah hima, sekarang kau sudah besar. Ternyata selama 7 tahun kau banyak perubahan" ucap Boruto.

"ya dulu kan aku masih kecil, masih SD, jelas banyak perubahan lah kak, kakak ini bagaimana, Bodohnya masih sama." Ucap Himawari. Boruto terdiam sementara Sarada tertawa kecil.

==-OoO-==

Beberapa Hari kemudian, Sarada dan Boruto beserta yg lainnya benar-benar telah diterima Di universitas itu. Kebetulan saat itu, Sarada dan Boruto satu jurusan yaitu jurusan IPTEK. Mereka mendapat Ruang Khusus karena kebetulan Mahasiswa jurusan Itu Cuma beberap orang saja.

Diruang itu, Memang tidak seperti ruang kelas. paling Cuma Loker dan beberapa barang lainya seperti P3K. Bagi Mahasiwa yg megambil jurusan lain, Lokernya berada dilorong universitas. Dan Tidak memiliki ruangan seperti ini.

Ternyata, Ada sebuah kejutan lagi. Pemuda yg waktu itu ternyata satu Jurusan dengan mereka. Jelas Pemuda itu juga masih marah. Namun tidak akan ada acara memukul kali ini karena ke tiga pemuda itu sudah tobat dengan pukulan sarada. Tapi tetap saja Pemuda yg sekarang diketahui bernama Andreas itu tetap akan menyimpan dendam.

"kalian berdua mungkin takut, tapi tidak untukku, aku masih ingin membuatnya merasakan bagaimana penderitaan yg kualami setelah perusahaan ayahku bangkrut" ucap Andreas. "boss, apa kau tidak tobat dengan kejadian waktu itu, kita kalah dan ternyata perempuan itu jago bela diri" ucap Bayu.

"yeah, Boss apa tidak trauma. Pukulannya juga keras. Ternyata juga, Pukulan kampung pacarnya itu lumayan." Ucap Galang. "kalian memang pengecut. Apa kalian tidak marah. Ayah kalian juga terpaksa tidak mempunyai pekerjaan karena perusahaan ayahku bangkrut" ucap Andreas.

"ya, tentu kami marah. Tapi tau diri sedikit. Kita sudah pernah kalah dari perempuan. Malu boss, maluuuu jika harus kalah lagi." Ucap Bayu. "walaupun kita menang, kita ngak akan merasakan apa-apa, yg ada orang lain akan menganggap kita banci" ucap Galang. "kita tidak akan memukul atau menghajarnya. Kita akan memberinya pelajaran dengan cara lain." Ucap Andreas.

==-OoO-==

Sore hari, Sarada mengajak Boruto untuk Makan karena saat itu mereka baru pulang Kuliah. "makan apa dan dimana ya, aku rasanya malas makan di restoran terlalu mahal" ucap Sarada. "kau betul Sarada, Kau jangan terlalu kebiasaan makan direstoran. Buang-bungan uang untuk makanan yg sedikit." Ucap Boruto.

"Kudengar didaerah ini ada yg jual Ramen. Kau mau" tanya Boruto. "Ramen, kayaknya oke juga." Ucap Sarada. Sarada pun meminta Boruto memberi tahukan jalannya. Namun Sayangnya Boruto tidak tahu lokasinya. Jadi mereka bertanya-tanya pada penduduk.

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama mencari, Kedai ramen yg dibilang paling enak di kota itu telah ditemukan. Mereka pun masuk dan memesan Dua porsi Ramen. Tak lama menunggu, Ramen pesanan Mereka telah tiba.

Namun, Si pelayan yg mengantar ramen pesanan mereka tidak asing lagi di mata dan tangan mereka. "kalian" ucap si pelayan. "Kau, Andreas bukan?" ucap Boruto bingung. "Andreas," ucap Sarada.

"Bagus, karena kalian disini, akan aku panggil ayahku agar dia menghajar kalian seperti ayahmu menghajar ayahku." Ucap Andreas yg langsung memanggil teman-temannya yg lain dan ayahnya.

"wah, wah, wah, ternyata anak dari seseorang yg telah membuat bisnisku Corp sekarang tinggal sejarah karena kehadiran TechConec milik ayahmu" ucap Ayah Andreas. " ayo ayah, berikan mereka pelajaran, Umpung kedai kita sedang sepi." Ucap Andreas.

Boruto dan Sarada pun menjadi takut. Boruto pun Berdiri didepan Sarada demi melindunginya. "jika kalian mendekati Sarada, akan kuhajar kalian semua" ucap Boruto. "kami tidak takut padamu anak kecil, Andreas. Ini kan orang yg menghajarmu?" ucap Ayahnya.

"serang dia andreas, Jika sampai kau kalah darinya, kau akan kuberi hukuman yg pasti akan membuatmu menyesal." Ucap Ayahnya. Andreas pun dengan ragu menyerang Boruto. Boruto telah melihat kursi. Dia ingin menyebak kursi itu dan membuat Andreas terjatuh.

Namun apadaya, mendengar ancaman Ayah Andreas yg akan menghukumnya jika gagal membuatnya terpaksa membiarkan dirinya dihajar sampai jatuh. Sarada juga menyadari tindakan Boruto.

Dan Andreas juga menyadarinya karena saat itu dia sempat melihat Boruto ingin mengeser kursi yg pastinya akan membuatnya terjatuh. Namun, Karena takutnya pada sang ayah membuatnya tetap menghajar Boruto dengan keras.

Ayah andreas pun mendekati Sarada dan menjambak Rambut Sarada dan Berkata "bilang pada ayahmu, aku tidak takut padanya. Walau dulu ia pernah mengalahkanku. Tapi sekarang, aku lebih kuat darinya" ucap ayah andreas lalu mendorong Sarada hingga jatuh kelantai.

Boruto pun bangun dan menolong Sarada. "Sarada, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Boruto. "dasar orang tua pengecut. Beraninya sama perempuan yg umurnya lebih muda darimu. Dasar pengecut. Anak dan ayah sama saja" geram Boruto lalu berdiri.

"kau masih mau melawan, belum kapok dengan pukulan Andreas. Andreas, serang dia lagi. Pastikan kali ini pingsan" ucap Ayahnya. Dengan ragu, Andreas menyerang. "kali ini tidak ada yg namanya mengalah" batin Boruto.

Saat Andreas berlari untuk menghajar Boruto, Boruto dengan Kesal berlari dan langsung menghajar perut Andreas hingga membuatnya terjatuh. Tak lama kemudian, Teman andreas pun membantu. Boruto dihajar mati-matian. Namun, Boruto masih bisa melawan dengan Pukulan kampung yg dia modifikasi sedikit menjadi pukulan bermerek.

Sarada tidak tinggal diam. Dia membantu Boruto melawan. Mereka berdua benar-benar kalah jumlah. Bahkan Sarada juga dipukul. Namun akhirnya, Boruto dan Sarada kalah. Mata Sarada lebam sementara Boruto lebih parah. Mereka berdua terpapar di lantai kedai.

Teman-teman Andres dan pekerja ayahnya cukup kelelahan. "ini karena kalian melawan. Aku benar-benar denganmu anak dari Uchiha Sasuke si Brengsek itu." Ucap ayah Andreas. "sebagai pengingat, Aku mungkin akan melukai tubuh kalian dengan pisau, Ambilkan aku pisau dan tahan mereka." Tambahnya.

Pisau sudah ditangan, Ayah andreas telah mengarahkan pisau itu ke kaki Boruto. Boruto maupun Sarada menjerit dan merontak untuk melepaskan diri. Namun mereka sudah tidak punya tenaga dan terpaksa pasrah sambil menahan air mata dan sakit.

Pisau itu sudah sukses menggores kulit Boruto. Darah sudah keluar dari kakinya dengan panjang goresan mencapai 9 cm. Diikuti Dengan Sarada dengan panjang hanya 4 cm tapi lebih dalam. "ini karena kau anak Dari sasuke.".

"mungkin luka dibadan akan lebih baik" ucap Ayah Andreas. Andreas yg merasa ayahnya sudah kelewatan pun mengentikan sang ayah "cukup ayah, Kau sudah keterlaluan. Kau—" belum selesai dengan kalimatnya, Andreas sudah dihajar sampai pingsan oleh ayahnya. Ia pun melanjutkan dengan membuka setengah baju Boruto dan membuatnya tengkurap.

Tiba-tiba, Pintu didobrak. Memunculkan Suigetsu dengan 4 Bodyguard dan 2 orang polisi dengan senjata. "kalian semua, jangan bergerak" ucap Sang Polisi lalu menangkap Ayah Andreas Tanpa perlawanan. Kemudian, 2 bodyguar yg lain mengamankan Pelaku yg lainnya. Sementara 2 lainnya mengevakuasi Sarada dan Boruto kerumah Sakit.

==-OoO-==

Di Rumah sakit, Suigetsu sedang berbicara pada pada dokter yg menangani Boruto dan Sarada. "mereka kehilangan bayak darah. Namun tidak memerlukan Tranfusi darah. Namun, luka Sarada lebih dalam dan membutuhkan banyak jahitan." Ucap Sang dokter.

"Mister sasuke pasti akan membunuhku karena hal ini" ucap Suigetsu. "mereka masih membutuhkan perawatan intensif dirumah sakit." Ucap Sang dokter. "kalau begitu aku serahkan pada anda, berapapun biayanya pasti akan saya bayar." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Sebaiknya anda melaporkan hal ini pada ayahnya. Jangan membuat ayahnya terkejut saat mengetahuinya suatu hari nanti." Saran sang dokter. "baik, sepertinya itu lebih baik" ucap Suigetsu.

Kemudian, muncul 2 orang polisi. "apa kami bisa berbicara dengan Korban, Si R-r ini akan kami limpahkan hukuman. Tapi kami butuh Korban untuk memberi kesaksian." Ucap Polisi itu. "mereka masih perlu istirahat. Besok saja baru bapak datang kembali" ucap Sang Dokter.

"kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu".

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **To Be Continued**

Syukurnya Chapter ke-9 ini selesai sebelum Kuota habis. Jadi masih sempat diupload.

Kira-kira, Cerita ini akan Tamat di Chapter 10. Atau bisa berubah tergantung kondisi.

Saya mau berterima kasih terhadap para Reader dan Author yg telah mereviews dan juga telah membaca dan juga telah bersedia numpang lewat saja.

Jawaban untuk Review yg baru-baru saja masuk dan belum sempat dijawab.

 **Griselda GiNa Nainggolan : "Bukan Cuma kau yg mau, Tapi aku juga mau Kartu Prabayar Khusus itu"**

 **D14napink : Mau saya jawab review anda dengan Logis dan Konsiten PM saya.**

Itu saja yg baru masuk baru-baru ini. Dan ngak semuanya saya jawab karena bingung mau jawab apa.

Oke sekian dari saya. Salam Para Reader dan Author.

Oh ya, bagaimana dengan Jalan cerita Chapter ke-9 ini. Mohon Di Reviews pendapat anda.


	10. Chapter 10 : Kau Milikku

**Fanfiction**

 **Title : Si Miskin Boruto**

 **Chapter : 10**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

 **Warning : OOC, TYPO, EYD dan bahasa yg hancur, AU.**

:

:

:

Keesokan Paginya, Sarada terbangun di Kamar Rumah sakit. Sarada dan Boruto tidak dipisah Kamar. Hal ini bertujuan jika Polisi itu datang, Mereka tidak perlu mewancarai satu persatu di kamar yg lain.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Suigetsu datang dengan membawa Bubur ayam. "oh, kalian sudah bangun," ucap Suigetsu. "Koreksi, Boruto Masih tidur" ucap Sarada. "siapa yg masih tidur. Aku sudah bangun dari tadi, tapi aku malas untuk membuka mataku" ucap Boruto yg saat itu masih menutup mata.

"kalian beruda makan ini dulu, habis itu minum obat lalu bersiap diwawancarai Polisi" ucap Suigetsu. "oh, aku harus meminta obatnya pada dokter. Kalian makan aku harus meminta obatnya" ucap Suigetsu.

"paman Suigetsu," panggil Sarada membuat Suigetsu berhenti. "Bisa belikan aku, ummm, kesini saja deh. Aku bisik" ucap Sarada. "mau bisik apa, bicara saja" ucap Suigetsu. "aku malu, Disini juga ada Boruto. Tapi paman yg sudah menikah pasti tahu Urusan perempuan setiap Bulan" ucap Sarada.

"ooo, Kau mau paman belikan Itu" ucap Suigetsu. "Pembalutkan, Sarada. Buat apa kau malu mengucapkannya." Ucap Boruto yg saat itu telah membuka matanya. "mencampuri urusan orang saja kau ini. Obati sana luka diwajahmu" ucap Sarada. "sudah, kalian jangan ribut. Cepat makan Bubur itu selagi panas." Ucap Suigetsu lalu berjalan keluar.

==-OoO-==

Kamar Boruto dan Sarada di datangi dua orang polisi. "selamat siang nona Sarada, Kami dari kepolisian ingin menanyakan beberapa hal pada kalian berdua." Ucap Sang polisi. "ya, silakan tanya. Tapi jangan lama-lama. Aku mau tidur" ucap Sarada.

Beberapa pertanyaan pun dilayangkan oleh Polisi. Sarada dan Boruto Serentak menjawab pertanyaan dari Polisi. "pertanyaan terakhir, Apakah kelima tersangka semua bersalah. Menurut kalian bagaimana?" tanya polisi. "ya, Mereka main keroyok." Ucap Boruto. "ya, mereka bahkan tidak merasa bersalah saat memukul perempuan" ucap Sarada. "tapi" ucap Mereka bersamaan"

"kupikir-pikir hanya ayah Andreas lah yg bersalah. Karena yg lain mendapat tekanan. Walau mereka sedikit menikmatinya. Jadi" ucap Boruto. "peringan hukuman bagi yg lain" ucap Sarada. "baik, terima kasih telah mau bekerja sama" ucap Polisi itu lalu pergi.

==-OoO-==

Keesokan Harinya, Boruto dan Sarada sudah di izinkan Pulang. Namun, mereka terpaksa tidak mengukit kuliah hari itu. Universitas juga memberi toleransi pada Sarada dan Boruto. Bahkan Rektor Universitas pun memberi kabar bahwa Andreas dikeluarkan sementara 2 temannya di skors.

Sarada saat itu sedang asik bermain Jejaring sosial lagi. Bahkan ia mengambil foto kakinya dan juga kaki Boruto dan tidak lupa wajah Boruto lalu dia upload. Jelas itu membuat Boruto marah

Mereka saat itu tidur di aparteman Sarada dengan tujuan agar Suigetsu lebih mudah memantau mereka berdua. Suigetsu mengambil kasur Kecil dari gudang untuk Boruto tidur sementara di kamar Sarada.

Tak lama, Suigetsu datang. "Sayang sekali, ayahmu terlalu sibuk di konoha sehingga tidak bisa datang. Dia bilang nanti Mau Video call sama kalian berdua. Jadi aku harus dekatkan kasur kalian sementara.

"t-tidak usah, Aku berdiri saja nanti." Ucap Boruto. "kau tidak dengar kata dokter, kau belum boleh berdiri terlalu lama apalagi jalan-jalan terus." Ucap Suigetsu. Boruto pun menurut dan suigetsu memanggil 4 bodyguard untuk mengangat kasur Boruto Kedekat kasur sarada.

Setelah sekian lama menunggu, Akhirnya Sasuke Melakukan Panggilan Video. Saat itu dia berada dirumah Naruto. Mereka bercerita dan Sarada menunjukan lukanya dan luka boruto serta wajah Babak Beluar. Tawa menghiasi Ruangan kamar Sarada

==-OoO-==

Beberapa Hari kemudian, Sarada dan Boruto memang belum sembuh tapi mereka harus tetap Kuliah karena sudah beberapa hari absen. Selama beberapa hari tidak mandi itu cukup menyebalkan bagi Sarada.

Dan pagi ini setelah Perban dilepas, Sarada mandi walau masih dibantu oleh Istri Suigetsu yg bernama Karin. Boruto juga sama, Dia mandi namun masih Dibantu Oleh Suigetsu. Walau Mereka berdua merasa malu apalagi yg membantu mereka mandi itu bukanlah orang tua mereka.

Setelah mandi, Boruto berpakian. Dia memakai Celana pendek. Sarada beda, dia memakai Rok panjang agar perban yg tadi dipasang lagi tak kelihatan. Mereka pun memakai Kursi Roda Walau menurut Boruto itu keterlaluan.

==-OoO-==

Diruang Kelas, Para Mahasiswa yg lain menanyai Kabar Boruto dan Sarada. Ada juga yg meminta diceritakan. Dengan senang hati Sarada dan Boruto menjelaskan secara rinci. Setelah mendengar penjelasan Sarada dan Boruto, Para Mahasiswa yg mendegar pun geram.

"tapi mereka melakukannya karena Di ancam. Teman andreas lah yg paling kulihat di ancam." Ucap Sarada. "ya, walau awalnya Andreas yg berniat menghajar kami, Tapi aku merasa ia sedikti menyesal karena memberi tahukan keberadaan kami" ucap Boruto.

"huff, mereka terlalu. Padahal Luka di Betis itu sangat sakit" ucap Salah seorang Mahasiswi. "ayo kita pergi keruang Lab Komputer." Ucap seorang Mahasiswa. Sarada pun memberi tanda lalu 2 orang Bodyguard datang dan mendorong Kursi roda meraka keruang Lab.

==-OoO-==

Hari demi hari berlalu. Dan kini luka Sarada Maupun Boruto telah sembuh. Mereka pun mulai bisa berjalan Normal. Bayu dan Galang, Teman Andreas pun sudah diperbolehkan masuk saat mereka keluar dari penjara. Secara terang terangan, Mereka meminta maaf pada Boruto dan Sarada.

Suatu hari, Boruto Sedang memilih baju yg akan ia kenakan untuk Pergi Kuliah. Ia pun memilih sebuah baju yg waktu itu dipilihkan oleh Sarada. Hp kali ini tidak akan pernah ia tinggalkan dan Juga, Kebetulan hari ini ia harus membawa laptop sendiri sehingga ia membawa laptop yg dibelikan Sasuke.

Boruto yg baru beberapa hari lalu belajar mengendarai mobil pun punya giliran menjadi supir. Boruto nampak sudah begitu mahir membawa mobil. Entah ini karena usaha atau bakat. Ia bahkan Membawa mobil sudah seperti Profesional walau terkadang lupa mematikan lampu sen.

Sesampainya di parkiran Universitas, Sarada turun dari mobil diikuti Boruto. Banyak Perempuan dan Juga laki-laki yg melihati mereka. Banyak yg mengira mereka itu bersaudara karena sering datang dan pulang bersamaan. Bahkan sering berinteraksi bersama namun tak menunjukan adanya hawa Romantisme disetiap kegiatan mereka berdua.

Di Lorong, Saat Boruto dan Sarada sedang berjalan menuju Ruangan mereka banyak perempuan yg sejak dari melihati Boruto. Jelas itu membuat Sarada merasa tidak nyaman. Ia pun meminta Boruto berjalan lebih cepat.

Di sebuah lorong lagi, Sekarang giliran Sarada ditatap laki-laki. Jelasnya hal itu membuat Boruto yg merasa tak nyaman.

"ssttss, lihatlah, Gadis dari Jurusan Iptek itu. Dia manis kan? Bagaimana menurutmu" ucap Seorang laki-laki disana. "dia panas, Seadainya dia pacarku pasti akan langsung kunikahi" ucap Lelaki yg lain.

"hey, laki-laki itu siapanya ya?" tanya orang lain. "ada yg bilang itu saudaranya. Karena mereka selalu bersama dan jika kau perhatikan, Ikatan mereka memang seperti saudara bukan pacar" ucap Lelaki yg lain.

Di lorong yg lain lagi, sekelompok perempuan Mengucapkan Selamat pagi pada Boruto. "Pagi Boruto, Apa kau sudah sarapan. Kalau Belum mungkin kita bisa sarapan Bersama" ucap Salah seorang perempuan.

"Pagi juga, Tapi aku sudah Sarapan dari rumah. Terima kasih" ucap Boruto dengan senyum "Sarada, Ternyata lama kelamaan, Saudaramu ini tambah tampan" ucap Seorang Gadis Yg sudah mengenal Sarada. Sarada hanya tertawa kecil kebingungan.

Sampailah mereka di ruangan. Boruto menaruh barang-barangnya dalam loker lalu duduk menunggu bel sambil membuka laptopnya. Sarada pun datang mendekati Boruto. "hey, Apa mereka tahunya kita ini bersaudara?" Tanya Sarada. "aku juga tidak tahu. Banyak yg kira kita ini Saudara" ucap Boruto.

Tiba-tiba, Seseorang yg merupakan teman Sejurusan Boruto dan Sarada Datang. "eee, Pagi Boruto, dan pagi Sarada. Ternyata hari ini kalian datangnya tempo" ucap Gadis tersebut yg bernama Nadya lalu berjalan mendekati Boruto.

Nadya duduk disebelah Boruto yg ternyata membuat Sarada Cemburu. "hey kalian berdua, Jangan dekat-dekat" ucap Sarada. "maaf, aku akan Geser." Ucap Nadya. "hey Boruto, kau bisa Mengajariku membuat Presentasi yg bagus dengan aplikasi ini" ucap Nadya sambil mengeluarkan Laptopnya.

Boruto menjaga jarak kemudian berkata "tapi, Sarada kan lebih Pintar dalam memakai Aplikasi ini. Coba kau minta ajari dia saja" ucap Boruto yg saat itu Sarada sedang fokus di laptopnya. "ahh, Sepertinya saudara mu itu sedang sibuk, kau saja yg mengajariku." Ucap Nadya.

"apa, Aku-" ucapan Boruto terhenti. "iya, Kamu saja" ucap Nadya. "bukan, Bukan itu maksudku, Tapi, aku dan Sarada Bukan Saudara. Kami ini teman" ucap Boruto sedikit panik akibat salah anggap ini. "apa, J-Jadi kau dan Dia Bukan Saudara. Berarti apa dia Pacarmu" ucap Nadya tidak percaya.

Sarada yg awalnya terfokus pada Laptopnya pun memperhatikan Interaksi Boruto dan Nadya. Ia merasa sangat kesal Pada Nadya yg sedari tadi seperti menggoda Boruto. Sebuah Bolpen yg ia pegang dari tadi kini telah menjadi Dua akibat melihat Mereka Berdua.

"P-pacar, Bukan. Aku dan Dia ini berteman, Ayah kami adalah teman sewaktu kecil. Dan Ayah Sarada juga membiayai ku kuliah disini." Ucap Boruto dengan muka Panik. Nadya memperhatikan Muka Boruto "Kau berbohong. Kau keringat dingin yg menandai kau panik. Kalian pasti lebih dari sekedar Teman. Maaf aku telah mengganggu" ucap Nadya kemudian mengambil Laptopnya dan Pergi dari meja Boruto.

Boruto dan Sarada melihat kepergian Nadya dengan Intens. Kemudian setelah Nadya meninggalkan Ruangan kelas, Boruto memperhatikan Sarada yg juga saat itu sedang melihat Boruto. "dasar, Boruto" ucap Sarada sedikit kesal. "Apa, ada apa denganku?" ucap Boruto Bingung.

==-OoO-==

Jam Istirahat, Boruto Berjalan Bersama Sarada menuju Kantin. Tak disangka di sebuah lorong, Sarada menabrak Seorang Mahasiswa yg lebih senior dari mereka yg saat itu membawa Tumpukan Buku. Akibat tabrakan itu, Tumpukan buku berserakan kemana-mana. Dengan cepat, Sarada Dan Boruto membantu Mahasiswa itu memungut buku.

Satu demi satu buku mereka ambil. Namun tak disangka, Tangan Sarada dipegang oleh Mahasiswa itu dihadapan Boruto. Tidak hanya disitu, Sarada yg kaget langsung melihat mahasiswa itu yg ternyata dia juga melihat Sarada. Suasana di sana terasa aneh. Boruto hanya seperti pajangan.

Boruto yg merasa tak senang menjatuhkan sebuah Buku kembali kelantai. 'aduh, jatuh lagi" ucap Boruto berpura-pura. Karena itu, Sarada dengan cepat menarik Tangannya dan memberikan Buku yg telah ia pungut kepada mahasiswa Itu.

"Terima kasih ya, Maaf soal yg tadi. Aku tidak sengaja" ucap Mahasiswa itu. "tidak apa-apa, Tapi harusnya kami yg minta maaf karena menabrak kakak" ucap Sarada. "jadi apa kalian dia pacarmu? Maaf soal yg tadi" ucap Mahasiswa Itu. "tidak masalah" ucap Boruto menyela ucapan Sarada lalu mengajaknya Pergi kekantin.

Dalam perjalanannya, Boruto dan Sarada hanya diam. Mereka tidak punya topik untuk dibicarakan. Sampailah mereka dikantin. Duduk berdua disebuah Meja sambil menyantap Sebuah makanan yg tadi mereka Pesan.

Sedang asik makan, 2 orang Perempuan cantik menghampiri mereka dan "apa kami boleh duduk disini?" tanya seorang dari mereka. "y-ya boleh, Silahkan" ucap Boruto. Mereka berempat pun menghabiskan Makanan Mereka

"jadi apa kalian Ini Bersaudara?" tanya Seorang dari mereka. "kami, Aku dan dia bukan Saudara. Kami teman dari SMA" ucap Sarada yg nampak tidak senang. "Ooo, Teman Atau pacar" ucap Mereka bersamaan dengan nada pelan.

"Pacar" ucap Sarada bersamaan saat Boruto mengucapkan "Teman". Karena tidak jelas, Dua perempuan itu bertanya lagi. "yg jelas, kalian ini pacar atau Teman?" ucap Salah satu dari mereka.

"Teman" ucap Sarada bersamaan saat Boruto mengucapkan "Pacar". "ahh, kalian berdua ini bagaimana. Jawablah yg benar" ucap Seorang gadis sedikit kesal. "ayo kita pergi saja, Kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya. Lagi pula ternyata mereka bukan Saudara" ucap Perempuan yg lain lalu mereka pergi meninggalkan Boruto dan Sarada yg saling bertatapan kebingungan.

"ternyata Benar, banyak yg menyukai Boruto" Batin Sarada. Tiba-tiba lewat segerombol Laki-laki yg berjumlah Sekitar 5 orang yg menatap Sarada sambil berkata "Hai Sarada, Selamat Makan".

"kau Populer karena mereka mengenalmu atau mereka menyukaimu?" tanya Boruto kemuian melihat sekitar. Disaat ia melihat sekitar, segerombolan Perempuan berjumlah sekitar 10 orang menyapa Boruto. Boruto pun balik menyapa dan berbalik kesarada menunggu jawaban. "diam kau Boruto. Dasar Playboy" ucap Sarada. "kau sendiri, Dasar Playgirl." Ucap Boruto tidak terima lalu mereka saling membalikan wajah.

==-OoO-==

Jam Pulang sekolah, Saat itu mereka baru keluar Dari Universitas dan berjalan menuju Parkiran. Dalam perjalananannya, Sarada dihapiri Seorang Laki-laki satu jurusan mereka. "hey Sarada, Ayo kuantarar pulang. Kita naik Mobil balap yg ayahku baru belikan Untukku" ucap Lelaki yg kalau tidak salah bernama Oka. Boruto yg merasa tak senang pun membuka mulut "Sarada pulang bersamaku. Kau ajak perempuan lain saja sana" ucap Boruto sedikit marah dengan pipi merah.

"jadi Saudara galak sekali. Pantas Saudarimu ini belum punya pacar. Sarada tidak boleh pulang bersama laki-laki lain" ucap Oka lalu pergi. Boruto pun terdiam bingung kembali. Tanpa di sadari oleh Boruto, Muka Sarada memerah akibat perkataan Boruto sebelumnya. "dia sedikit demi sedikit mau mengaku kalau dia suka padaku" batin Sarada.

Mereka pun sampai Diparkiran. "siapa yg mau mengemudi, kau atau Aku, Sarada?" tanya Boruto. "perjanjiannnya kan seminggu ini kau menjadi supirku. Sekarang cepat naik dan bawa mobil ini" ucap Sarada.

==-OoO-==

Di Sebuah Gedung yg paling tinggi di Konoha. Gedung apalagi selain Gedung Techconnec. Disana, Sasuke dan Naruto sedang berbicara masalah Serius. Sankin Seriusnya, Tidak satupun Pegawai yg boleh memasuki area Kerja Sasuke selama perbincangan itu selesai.

Bodyguard pun disiagakan didepan pintu masuk Ruang kerja Sasuke. "jadi bagaimana menurutmu?" ucap Sasuke. "entahlah, Tapi, Foto ini memang menunjukan Kecocokan seperti yg kau bilang" ucap Naruto sambil memperhatikan Sebuah Foto.

Tiba-tiba, Seorang Bodyguard memasuki Ruangan. "kubilang, Jangan biarkan Seorangpun masuk selama kami sedang berbicara. Kalian juga termasuk orang jadi keluar" ucap Sasuke marah. "maaf tuan Sasuke, Istri anda mencari anda" ucap Bodyguard tersebut.

"oo, Biarkan dia masuk." Ucap Sasuke. Kemudian, Sakura berjalan masuk dengan seorang perempuan yg ternyata adalah Hinata. "kenapa Kau bersama Hinata, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"owh, Aku tadi kerumah Hinata. Dia ada janji mau mengajariku memasak makanan Indonesia" ucap Sakura. "Kau tahu Resep Makanan Indonesia, hinata?" tanya Sasuke. "ya, Ibu istriku itu adalah orang indonesia. Katanya, Hinata belajar banyak tentang rempah-rempah dan masakan Indonesia sebelum beliau meninggal" ucap Naruto.

"oo, Itu menjelaskan Gado-gado yg kau jual" ucap Sasuke. "sayang, aku mampir kesini untuk memberi tahumu kalau Anaknya Naruto yg bernama Himawari Ulang tahun. Jadi, aku dan Hinata mau masak Makanan Untuk nanti malam" ucap Sakura.

Naruto tampak terdiam mendengar ucapan itu. Hinata yg melihat Naruto pun sedikit kecewa. "dia melupakannya lagi" Batin Hinata. "Hn, Baiklah. Nanti malam kami akan datang keacara keluarga kalian, Naruto." Ucap Sasuke.

==-OoO-==

Malam Hari, Saat itu Boruto sedang mengerjakan Pr. Tiba-tiba, Sarada memanggilnya untuk keluar. "hey, ibuku mencari kita, katany hari ini adikmu ulang tahun. Mereka sedang merayakannya" ucap Sarada.

"oh ya, aku bahkan sampai lupa. Apa ibumu memakai Video Call?" ucap Boruto. "ayo cepat. Mereka mau meniup lilinnya." Ucap Sarada.

Sesampainya dikamar sarada, Boruto duduk dikasur sarada menghadap Laptop Sarada. "hey kakak, Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku, Sayang kakak tidak disini. Tapi kakak masih dapat menyaksikannya bukan" ucap Himawari.

"ya, kakak juga sedikit kecewa karena tidak dapat melihat secara langsung" ucap Boruto. "Hima, tiuplah lilinku. Kakak Sarada sudah tidak sabar menyaksikannya" ucap Sarada. Dengan Satu hembusan, Lilin-lilin di kue itu pun padam.

"kau ada permintaan Hima" ucap Sarada. "ya, aku mau Kakak dan kakak Sarada Berciuman" ucap Himawari dengan polosnya. Lantas, Ucapan itu membuat Boruto dan Sarada bertatapan tidak percaya. Disana, Beberapa teman Himawari yg juga hadir pun menatap bingung satu sama lain.

Diikuti juga dengan saling tatap Antara Sasuke dan Naruto, beserta Hinata dan Sakura. "Bercanda" ucap Himawari "aku mau kakak dan Kak Sarada bernyanyi Happy Birthday untuku bersama" Tambah Himawari yg langsung membuat suasana lega kembali.

Boruto dan Sarada kembali bertatapan. "baiklah. Ayo Boruto kita bernanyi untuk adiku" ucap Sarada mengajak. "baiklah." Ucap Boruto.

Mereka mengambil ancang-ancang kemudian "happ-" baru akan mulai berbanyi, Tiba-tiba layar Laptop Mati. Camera juga ikut mati. Ternyata Baterai Laptop Sarada habis. Namun, saat itu Microphonenya masih aktif.

"wah, kenapa ini?' ucap Boruto bingung. "jangan-jangan baterainya habis. Tadi aku lupa Cas" ucap Sarada. "aduh, maaf hima, Sepertinya Baterai kak Sarada habis." Ucap Boruto. Kemudian, Microphone pun mati.

Disana, Himawari sedang bersedih. "sudah Himawari, Kita tunggu saja. Nanti Kalau baterai kakak Sarada penuh, Mereka pasti akan menghubungi kita lagi" ucap Sakura. "sudah Himawari. Lebih baik sekarang kau main bersama teman-temanmu dulu. Nanti kalau kak Boruto menghubungi kita lagi, Ayah panggil" ucap Naruto.

==-OoO-==

Saat Sarada mau Mengecas Laptopnya, Sekarang Giliran lampu yg Mati. "sial, kenapa sekarang lampunya yg mati" ucap Boruto. "sepertinya Mati lampu. Cepat kita cari Hpku" ucap Sarada (pesan = Tentukan sendiri _Mati lampu_ atau _lampu mati)._

Mereka pun mencari Hp sarada yg berada dikasur. Mereka kebingungan karena keadaan Benar-benar begitu gelap. Mereka meraba setiap Inchi kasur agar dapat menemukan Hp sarada. Salahkan Sarada karena menarik Boruto sebelum ia sempat mengambil Hp di kamarnya.

Mereka merangkak sambil mancari hp Sarada. Hampir setiap inchi kasur telah mereka periksa namun tidak mendapatkan hasil apa-apa. Bahkan beberapa kali Sarada menyentuh kaki boruto dan sebaliknya.

Akhirnya, Boruto mendapatkan Hp Sarada. "Sarada, Ini aku dapat" ucap Boruto. "baguslah. Nyalakan Layarnya." Ucap Sarada "uhh, bau apa tadi. Hawanya panas lagi" lanjut Sarada dalam hati.

Layar Hp pun telah Boruto nyalakan. Betapa kagetnya mereka saat menatap Depan mereka. Ternyata, Mereka Saat itu telah berhadapan sambil merangkat. Itu menjelaskan bau yg dicium Sarada.

Sarada Maupun Boruto kaget karena ternyata Mereka telah bertatapn. Entah apa yg akan terjadi jika tadi mereka Maju beberapa inchi kedepan. Pasti itu akan menjadi hal terburuk terutama Bagi Sarada karena sepertinya Boruto tidak menggosok Gigi tadi sore.

==-OoO-==

Di Kediaman Uzumaki, Himawari sedang asik bermain bersama teman-temannya diluar. Sementara, Para orang dewasa sedang duduk bosan. "hey Sasuke, Tunjukan Foto itu pada istrimu dan Istriku" ucap Naruto sambil berbisik.

"kau yakin mereka mau menerima" ucap Sasuke. "Tunjukan saja. Jika Hinata atau Sakura tidak setuju, Berarti aku juga tidak" ucap Naruto. "baiklah" ucap Sasuke.

"Sakura, Hinata, Bagaimana menurut kalian mengenai Foto ini. Cocok kah tidak" ucap Sasuke sambil menunjukan Sebuah foto yg tadi siang ia tunjukan pada Naruto. Betapa kagetnya Saat Sakura dan Hinata melihat foto itu. "apa, ini gila. Waktu itu mereka tidak sedekat ini. Tapi sekarang mereka berfoto sampai sedekat ini." Ucap Sakura tak percaya.

"iya, Tapi jika kupikir-pikir mereka ada cocoknya" ucap Hinata. "kau benar Hinata, memang cocok" ucap Sakura. "Hn, jadi?" ucap Sasuke. "jadi apa?" tanya Sakura kebingungan. "Hey Naruto, kau saja yg bilang" ucap Sasuke.

"jadi begini, Saya dan Sasuke telah berencana untuk...untuk...untuk" ucap Naruto bingung yg membuat para pendengarnya juga bingung. Tiba-tiba, Sebuah Tamparan tangan diarahkan kemuka Naruto. "kami mau menjodohkan Sarada Dan Boruto" ucap Naruto dengan cepat saat Sasuke Menampar Naruto.

Sakura dan Hinata bersandar di kursi. "Bagaimana menurutmu Sakura, apa kau setuju?" tanya Hinata. "entahlah. Ini harus ditanyakan langsung pada Sarada. Sebab dia yg akan merasakan Sakitnya." Ucap Sakura. Naruto dan Sasuke Nampak Bingung. "Jika Sarada merasakan Sakit yg dibuat oleh orang yg tidak ia cintai, ia akan menderita dan tidak bahagia" Tambah Sakura.

Naruto dan Sasuke masih nampak Kebingungan. "maksudnya apa Hinata?" tanya Naruto. Hinata pun mendekati Naruto dan berbisik "********* ****" Bisik Hinata (disensor untuk keselamatan Dunia dan Akhirat Para Reader). "ooo, jadi itu maksudnya" ucap Naruto lalu berbisik pada Sasuke menjelaskan Maksudnya.

"jadi bagaimana, haruskah kita bertanya Pada mereka?" ucap Sasuke. "ya, itu lebih baik. Kalau aku sih setuju saja, bagaimana dengamu Hinata?" ucap Boruto. "aku setuju jika Sakura Setuju, Kalau kau Bagaimana Sakura" ucap Hinata. "aku setuju jika Sarada setuju" ucap Sakura.

"Hn. kalau begitu, Saat mereka telah selesai Kuliah kita akan membicarakan ini pada mereka" ucap Sasuke.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **To Be Continued**

 _Bagaimana jika kita buat FF ini sampai Boruto dan Sarada menikah?._

 _Jangan,nanti chapternya kebanyakan. Bagaiaman kalau sampai Boruto dan sarada mengungkapkan perasaan mereka saja?_

 _Itu boleh juga, tapi berarti chapter 11 nanti tamatnya dan ending perjodohan akan dibatalkan. Bagaimana jika kita tanya para Reader saja mau pilih yg mana._

 _Ya, aku sih setuju-setuju saja. Yg penting author bisa selesaikan FF ini dengan ending yg bagus._

 _Baguslah, jika kamu tadi tidak setuju maka aku pasti akan memukul ndasmu_

Itu jadinya kalau 2 hati nurani Nurani manusia sedang beradu karena lain pendapat.

Mau menentukan Jawaban, Kirim kan Saja reviews bagi yg mau.

Itu saja akhir dari chapter 10, semoga disukai dan Di Reviews.

Bagi yg mau Reviews tapi ngak tahu caranya, Untuk laptop dan Komputer cari kotaknya di bagian sebelah

Bagi yg memakai Hp ada di Bawah.


	11. Chapter 11 : Perasaanku

**Fanfiction**

 **Title : Si Miskin Boruto**

 **Chapter : 10**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

 **Warning : OOC, TYPO, EYD dan bahasa yg hancur, AU.**

:

:

:

Begitu Lampu menyala, Sekitar jam 10 malam. Sarada dan Boruto dengan cepat membuka laptop dan menghubungi Laptop Ibunya lagi. Lebih dari 1 menit mereka menunggu tapi tidak ada respon. Sarada Nyaris menutupnya karena mengira Himawari sudah tidur dan Ibu dan Ayahnya sudah pulang.

Namun, tiba-tiba Terlihat himawari yg menerima panggilan itu. "hay kakak, Casnya lama banget," ucap Himawari lalu memanggil ayah dan Ibunya serta Sasuke dan Sakura yg ternyata sedang mengobrol diluar.

"aku menagih Permintaanku, Jadi kakak harus bernyanyi." Ucap himawari.

Setelah itu, Sarada dan Boruto bernyayi bersama dan Himawari terlihat sangat menikmati. Namun, Tiba-tiba Mereka terkejut saat melihat Sarada Dan Boruto bertengkar karena hal sepele.

"Boruto, harusnya Happy Birthday To You bukan Happy Birthday You to" ucap Sarada. "terserah aku, Bagian terakhir kita karang sembarang saja bisa." Ucap Boruto. "tapi ini kan lagu buat adikmu jangan kau karang-karang" ucap Sarada.

"lihatlah, Hiwamari saja tidak keberatan. Kok kamu keberatan" ucap Boruto. "aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyanyi sembarang." Ucap Sarada. "bagaimana nanti kalau kau membina rumah tangga dengan Sembarang" Tambah Sarada dengan nada sangat pelan.

"kau bilang apa tadi sarada? Kayak aku dengar kau menyebutkan Rumah Tangga?" ucap Boruto. "ahh, tidak kau salah dengar itu, aku bilang Kubuang kau nanti dari tangga" ucap Sarada menahan malu karena ia mengucapkan kalimat tadi tidak disengaja.

"hey, Kalian berdua jangan bertengkar terus. Ayo cepat selesaikan ini sudah malam. Kalian harus tidur untuk kuliah Besok." Ucap Sasuke. "Seharusnya Habis ini ada acara potong kue, Namun karena kuenya sudah habis dimakan Teman-teman Himawari jadi kita Potong angin Saja" ucap Naruto.

"Lewatkan saja, Mari kita buka Kado yg diberikan teman-teman himawari tadi." Ucap Sakura. "Ibu, aku mau tanya, Bukannya tadi ibu bilang ini Acara keluarga, kenapa ada teman-teman Himawari juga disana?" tanya Sarada.

"ya, Tentang itu, Tanyakan saja pada Himawari. Kami juga kaget dengan kedatangan mereka tadi" ucap Sakura. "Boruto, Apa kau ada Pr?" tanya Hinata. Boruto Maupun Sarada seperti melihat petir menyambar.

"astaga, aku lupa, Hima, maafkan kakak. Kakak harus mengerjakan PR." Ucap Boruto lalu pergi keapartementnya. "aku juga belum selesai. Ibu, Ayah, Himawari, aku pamit kerja PR dulu." Ucap Sarada lalu mematikan Laptopnya.

==-OoO-==

Keesokan Harinya, Jam saat itu menunjukan Pukul 07.00. Karena hari Sabtu, Mereka bisa datang ke Universitas jam 09.00. Jadi, Boruto melanjutnya acara tidurnya.

Disisi lain, Sarada sudah terbangun dari pukul 5 pagi. Dia merapikan kamarnya lalu apartemannya. Tidak lupa ia merendam pakaiannya agar nanti setelah pulang kuliah dia bisa Tersedia mesin Cuci, Sarada lebih menyukai mencuci manual karena baju bisa lebih bersih dan tidak mudah rusak.

Setelah Merapikan Apartemennya, Sarada lanjut Mencari makan. Tapi sudah kebiasaan mereka makan bersama jadi, Sarada selalu membangunkan Boruto dihari Sabtu untuk mencari makan.

Mengetuk Pintu Boruto setiap Pagi itu selalu terjadi. Namun kali ini berbeda. Mengetuk pintu tidak akan berguna karena saat ini Boruto sedang tertidur dengan memakai Headset. Sarada mengetuk pintu apartemen boruto beberapa kali namun tidak mendapat respon. Ia pun mengambil hpnya kemudian menelepon Boruto.

Pastinya, Suara panggilan masuk di HP Boruto dapat membuatnya terbangun. Apalagi saat itu dia pakai Headset. "ya ada apa Sarada?" tanya Boruto lewat Hp. "kau ini bagaimana. Ayo kita cari makan. Kau pasti masih tidur?" ucap Sarada. "tidak, aku bangun. Kalau aku masih tidur aku pasti tidak berbicara denganmu sekarang." Ucap Boruto.

"cepatlah keluar. Kita cari makan. Minggu ini masih tugasmu membawa mobil" ucap Sarada. "oke, tapi aku mandi dulu. Tunggu sebentar."ucap Boruto. "cepatlah. Kita harus kekampus 2 jam lagi" ucap Sarada lalu pergi ke Apartemennya.

Akhirnya setelah sekitar 15 menit menunggu, Boruto pun memanggil Sarada. Sarada pun keluar dari apartemennya dan pergi menuju parkiran.

"kita mau makan apa hari ini?" tanya Boruto. "kita pergi saja kewarung sekitar dan pesan makanan. Sepertinya tidak usah bawa mobil" ucap Sarada. "ya, Jalan kaki lebih sehat apalagi saat pagi-pagi begini.

==-OoO-==

Mereka pun selesai Sarapan dan bersiap untuk pulang. Namun baru akan melangkah kan kaki mereka keluar Warung, Sebuah Pesan masuk di HP Boruto dan Sarada bersamaan.

"Hari ini, Universitas diliburkan Akibat Rapat mendadak. Diharapkan mahasiswa/Mahasiswi yg tidak berkepentingan tidak datang ke Kampus. Dari Universitas Mizukage, Kirigakure" pesan yg masuk.

"wah, ternyata hari ini kampus libur." Ucap Sarada. "Kampus diliburkan, tapi tidak seseru Saat kita SMA dulu. Disini kita tidak ada teman dekat." Ucap Boruto. "kau benar juga Boruto, Seandainya Chochou satu Universitas dengan kita." Ucap Sarada.

Tiba-tiba, Sebuah ide muncul dibenak Sarada "hey Boruto, Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan saja Hari ini?" ucap Sarada. "boleh juga, tapi kemana. Kita kan tidak terlalu mengenal tempat ini." Ucap Boruto.

"kota ini punya taman Hiburan. Kita bisa bermain disana. Naik Roller Coaster atau yg lainnya" ucap Sarada. "boleh juga idemu, Ayo kita pulang lalu kesana" ucap Boruto.

==-OoO-==

Boruto dan Sarada berada Di Taman Hiburan Kirigakure. Taman itu sangat besar dan Ramai. Bahkan antrian Untuk Roller Coaster pada hari itu mencapai 10 meter. Sarada mengurungkan Niatnya untuk Naik wahana permainan itu dulu.

"hey Boruto, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sambil Foto-foto?" ucap Sarada. "ahh, malas ah. Nanti kau kasih masuk Fotoku ke Akun Jejaring Sosialmu lagi" ucap Boruto. "grr, maksudnya, kau foto aku. Malas juga berfoto bersamamu. Bikin kamera Rusak saja" ucap Sarada.

"Dasar, waktu itu saja sampai Tarik-tarik aku untuk Selfie bareng. Apa kamu lupa" ucap Boruto. Sarada pun terdiam menahan malu. Apalagi itu salah satu foto yg dia upload di akunnya.

Setelah itu, Mereka mencari wahana yg cocok di nikmati oleh mereka. Dalam perjalanannya, Sarada melihat sebuah Boneka Panda berwarna Pink yg sangat lucu. Dia pun mengajak Boruto kesana untuk memainkan Permainan itu.

Permainan itu bisa dibilang baru dilihat karena permainan itu memakai Panah dan Busur dan target yg cukup jauh dari Area menembak. Sarada pun membayar untuk bermain. Dia membayar sekitar 12 ribu untuk 2 anak panah (maaf kurang mengerti soal Kurs mata uang jepang".

Namun, Semuanya meleseset. Bahkan tidak sampai mengenai target. "tarikanmu payah sarada." Ucap Boruto mengejek. " Busurnya terlalu keras, aku kesulitan menariknya" ucap Sarada. "yaiyalah, Mana mungkin Perempuan sepertimu bisa menarik busur seperti ini. Ini permainan laki-laki kau ngak baca tandanya" ucap Boruto.

"Boruto, Please dapatkan boneka itu untukku" ucap Sarada dengan ekspresi yg membuat Boruto hampir tertawa. "ya, ya. Paman, Bagaimana caranya mendapat Boneka itu?" ucap Boruto.

"kau harus membayar 24 ribu untuk mendapat 4 anak panah. Kemudian, setiap panah itu harus mengenai tepat ditanda merah itu. Jika satu anak panah saja meleset, kau tidak akan mendapat boneka ini" ucap Sang penjaga.

"baiklah, ini uanganya". Boruto mengambil sebuah anak panah. Ia bidik dengan tepat dan menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya. Disampingnya, Sarada sedang berdoa semoga dia dapat. Busur pun dilepas. Dan tepat mengenai target. Penjaga permainan itu pun menepuk tangannya.

Anak panah kedua, pun langsung dilepas Boruto setelah dibidik beberapa detik. Dan hasilnya tidak dapat diragukan lagi. Anak panah ketiga pun sama suksesnya. Di Anak panah Keempat, Boruto sedikit ragu. Ruang untuk panah keempat benar-benar sempit.

Dia melihat Kearah Sarada yg terlihat mengharapkan sesuatu darinya. Ia pun menghembuskan Nafas "Ini untuk Sarada. Kau harus tepat mengenai Targetnya Boruto" Batin Boruto menyemangati dirinya. Anak panah pun dilepas dari busurnya. Dan Tepat mengenai Target walau jika tergeser sedikit saja pasti akan keluar.

Senyum kepuasan pun terbentuk di bibir Boruto. Apalagi saat mendengar suara bahagia dari Sarada disampingnya. Tiba-tiba, Boruto yg masih memandangi anak panah yg baru ia lesatkan itu dipeluk Oleh Sarada.

Sarada yg tanpa sadar memeluk Boruto pun mencium Pipi Boruto. Pelukan hangat itu hanya membuat Boruto terdiam. Dia ingin membalas pelukan Sarada namun, Rasa malu mengurung niatnya. Ia tahu jika saat ini Sarada melakukannya tanpa Sadar.

Beberapa detik Berlalu, Sarada melepas pelukannya pada Boruto masih dengan senyum Bahagia. Boruto saat itu mati kata-kata dan bahkan tidak bergerak. Tiba-tiba, Sarada Mulai sadar dengan yg baru ia lakukan. Perlahan senyumannya itu hilang. "apa yg baru kulakukan. Katakan Boruto, aku tidak menciummu kan?" tanya Sarada.

"T-tidak, k-kau h-hanya m-m-mencium Pipiku" ucap Boruto masih belum fokus. "sambil memelukku dengan sangat keras" tambah Boruto. "waw, ini terjadi. Padahal aku Cuma membayangkannya saja" ucap Sarada yg Rona pipi merah luar biasa terbentuk di pipinya.

Paman yg menjaga permainan itu pun bersembuyi dibalik layar Smartphonenya sambil mengintip sedikit. "ini Bonekamu. Kau hebat nak. Semoga pacarmu ini menyukainya" ucap paman itu lalu pergi untuk sesaat kebelakang.

==-OoO-==

Kini mereka duduk di bangku taman Hiburan itu. Sarada sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Boneka Panda Pink itu sebagai pembatas. Dan bukan karena malas dekat-dekat dengan Boruto namun Rasa malu luar biasa yg belum Hilang. Suasana Canggung pun terbentuk akibat tidak ada interaksi antara mereka berdua.

Suasana itu terhenti saat Tukang Es krim melewati depan mereka dan Bertanya "adek mau es krim" tanya abang penjual es krim. "hey Sarada, Kau mau beli ngak. Aku yg bayar" ucap Boruto. Tak mendapat respon, Boruto pun berinisiatif untuk memesan deluan sekaligus memesankan Sarada.

"bang, Eskrim Rasa Vanila dan Stroberi mix 2" ucap Boruto."oke" ucap sang penjual. Tak lama kemudian, Abang penjual es krim itu memberikan Es pesanannya. "semuanya 20 ribu".

Setelah membayar, Boruto memberikan Salah satu es krim itu pada Sarada. Sang penjual pun jalan agar tak menggangu mereka. "makasih, Tapi dari mana kau tahu Es krim kesukaanku?" ucap Sarada.

"aku hanya bereksperimen. Aku suka Rasa vanila dan Kau suka Stoberi. Ternyata kau menyukai kedua-duanya" ucap Boruto. "bukannya kau juga suka Rasa Nanas," ucap Sarada.

"ya, Tapi uangku tidak cukup untuk membeli es krim yg rasa nanas" ucap Boruto sambil nyengir. "kau kan bisa bilang padaku jika uangmu kurang." Ucap Sarada sambil tertawa kemudian menikmati es krimnya.

Disaat yg sama, Lewat sebuah keluarga beranggotakan 3 orang. Seorang anak yg kira-kira masih berusia lima tahun melihati mereka. Namun bukan melihati Sarada ataupun Boruto melainkan Sesuatu berbentuk Panda dan berwarna Pink itu.

"ibu, aku mau Boneka itu, ibu" ucap sang anak sambil menarik Rok ibunya. "sayang, itukan punya kakak itu. Nanti kita beli di toko saja ya" ucap Sang ibu. "aku ngak mau, aku mau yg itu, yg itu" ucap sang anak. "nanti papa belikan Di toko. Jangan yg itu. Itu punya kakak itu" ucap Sang ayah. "ngak mau, aku mau yg itu" ucap sang anak sedikit menangis.

Sarada pun mengambil Boneka itu dan memberikannya pada anak itu "ini, untuk adek" ucap Sarada. "ngak usah neng, itukan punya eneng" ucap sang ibu. "ngak apa-apa, ambil saja" ucap Sarada.

"tapi dek, ini pasti dari pacar adek." Ucap Sang ayah. "ngak apa-apa, ambil saja paman. Saya ihklas" ucap Boruto. Sang anak pun terlihat bahagia. Sang ayah mengeluarkan dompetnya. "Berapa dek?" tanya sang ayah.

"ngak usah paman. Saya ihklas. Lagi pula itu juga hadiah" ucap Boruto."ya paman, ngak usah bayar." Ucap Sarada. "kalian memang baik. Terima kasih ya. Tadi suami bibi ini juga mengincar boneka ini di permainan disana, tapi semuanya gagal" ucap Sang ibu sambil tertawa.

Setelah keluarga itu pergi, Boruto dan Sarada kembali menikmati es Krim mereka yg sudah mencair akibat terlalu lama dijemur dibawah terik matahari. Setelah menghabiskan Es krim itu, Sarada dan Boruto pergi mencuci tangan mereka di fasilitas pencucian yg telah disiapkan ditaman itu.

"ternyata kau baik juga mau memberikan Boneka itu pada anak kecil itu" ucap Boruto. "Hn" ucap Singkat Sarada. "padahal tadi kau memohon untukku agar bisa mendapatkannya. Kau bilang sangat menyukai boneka itu" ucap Boruto.

"sepertinya anak kecil itu lebih membutuhkannya. Aku tidak terlalu butuh Boneka untuk teman tidur. Itu semua sudah menjadi masa lalu" ucap Sarada. "itu menjelaskan boneka-boneka dikamarmu" ucap Boruto. "itu semua adalah mainan sewaktu aku masih kecil. Saat ayahku memintaku untuk menyumbangkannya, Aku tak mau karena Boneka-boneka itu punya banyak kenangan" ucap Sarada.

"umm, aku mengerti. Pasti di boneka itu juga banyak ilermu" ucap Boruto sambil tertawa lepas. "dasar Boruto Bodoh" ucap Sarada sambil memukul-mukul Boruto. "aku tidak mau menyumbangkannya karena Boneka-boneka itu menyimpan banyak kenangan. Aku, Ibuku, Ayahku, Paman Itachi dan Istrinya dan Juga Rama pernah bermain Boneka itu bersama-sama.

"apa, Rama juga Ikut bermaian Boneka?" ucap Boruto kaget. "tidak, yg kuingat waktu itu dia hanya menonton sambil cemberut. Ayahnya juga waktu itu hanya menonton" ucap Sarada. "apa ayahmy juga ikut menonton?" tanya Boruto.

"tidak, Ayahku waktu itu ikut bermain. Kami juga sebelumnya sering bermain bersama. Itu adalah masa-masa yg indah. Tapi sekarang, Aku jarang merasakan kehangatan seperti itu karena ayahku mulai sibuk. Dia bahkan sering lembur" ucap Sarada yg membuat Boruto hanya terdiam mendengarnya.

"ternyata dia juga tidak beda jauh. Dia hampir sama sepertiku kecuali, aku jarang mendapat kehangatan keluarga karena ayahku jauh dari kota" Batin Boruto.

==-OoO-==

Siang Hari yg terik seakan membakar kepala. Sarada dan Boruto pun memutuskan Untuk pulang. Apalagi antrian Roller Coaster masih terlalu panjang. Boruto juga tidak terlalu berharap naik itu.

Namun, Boruto ingin membuat Sarada Bahagia sehingga dia mengajak Sarada berfoto. Mulai dari single Foto sampai Duo Foto (bersama/Selfie) mereka lakukan di sepanjang perjalaan mereka. Walau Selfie yg mereka lakukan tidak seperti waktu itu didepan Restoran.

Diparkiran, Tepatnya didepan Mobil milik mereka, Mereka melakukan Selfie lagi dengan berlatar belakang Mobil bertuliskan TechConnec itu.

Setelah itu mereka pun berjalan Pulang. Namun, Selama perjalanan pulang itu ternyata Sarada merekamnya. Mulai dari ia berbicara mengenai taman itu sampai pulang. Dan Bahkan meminta Boruto untuk memberi pendapat.

"Ayolah Sarada, Aku sedang mengemudi. Jangan mengacau konsentrasiku." Ucap Boruto. "ayolah, Boruto. Satu kalimat saja. Kau pemalu atau bagaimana" ucap Sarada. Boruto lalu menutup Mukanya dengan tangan kirinya membuatnya mengemudi dengan satu tangan.

"lihatlah, baru beberapa hari kuajarkan membawa mobil, Dia sudah sangat ahli bahkan mengemudi dengan satu tangan" ucap Sarada pada Kamera. Boruto pun kembali menautkan kedua tangannya pada setir mobil.

Sarada pun mematikan kameranya dan duduk dengan tenang karena tak mendapat respon dari Boruto.

==-OoO-==

Dimalam hari, Sarada mengupload Video dan Foto-foto yg baru diambil hari itu. Tak terkecuali Foto-fotonya dengan Boruto. Dia sudah tidak malu lagi memasukan Foto Boruto di akunnya.

Beberapa hari yg lalu, Sarada sempat membuat sebuah akun atas nama Boruto dan memasukan Foto-foto Boruto yg dia ambil. Saat dia tidur pun juga tak luput dari Camera Sarada.

Diakun itu, Tidak ada sama sekali laki-laki yg berteman dengan Boruto. Semuanya perempuan dan Berjumlah sekitar 230 orang. Bahkan sampai ada yg memanggil Boruto dengan Nama Sayang, Manis, beb, dll. Hal itu membuat Sarada Benar-benar cemburu dan menghapus akun itu.

Saat itu, Sarada Sedang Melakukan Video Call bersama teman-temannya dikonoha yg sedang melakukan Pesta malam minggu. Di sana juga ada Anjelye dan Chochou.

Mereka mengomentari Foto-foto sarada dan Boruto secara langsung. Sarada benar-benar sudah tidak merasa malu seperti waktu itu.

"hey Sarada, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Sepertinya kau dan Boruto sudah semakin dekat." Ucap Chochou.

"ya, sepertinya kalian ada sesuatu yg disebut Rasa Cinta." Ucap Anjelye.

"teman kita sekarang ternyata sudah resmi menjadi Pacar Boruto, apa kau sudah ditembak Boruto?" tanya seorang teman Sarada.

"belum, tapi aku yakin nanti dia akan menembakku. Dia sepertinya memang menyukaiku sejak lama seperti dugaan kalian" ucap Sarada.

"Sarada, kau harus berhati-hati. Jaga Boruto baik-baik. Sepertinya banyak yg mulai menyukainya. Di akun yg kau buat dengan nama Boruto itu saja perempuan sampai segitu" ucap Chochou.

"ya, di Kampus juga banyak yg menyukainya. Bahkan banyak yg mengira aku dan Boruto itu Saudara karena sering jalan bersama dan tidak menujukan perasaan romantis." Ucap Sarada.

"ya, kejadian itu memang jarang terjadi. Tapi jangan karena hal itu, Boruto di rebut Cewek lain" ucap Anjelye.

Diluar, Boruto sedang mengetuk pintu.

"hey teman-teman. Tunggu dulu. Sepertinya Boruto memanggilku. Ada apa ya?" ucap Sarada.

"oh hey, panggil dia kesini kami pengen bicara. Oh dan jangan lupa pakai pakaian yg lebih sopan." Ucap Anjelye.

"kalian juga. Sana cepat pakai pakaian yg lebih menutup" ucap Sarada.

==-OoO-==

"ada apa Boruto?" Tanya Sarada. "kau sedang bikin apa. Kayaknya kau senang sekali" ucap Boruto. "tidak, tidak ada hanya mengobrol sama teman lama" ucap Sarada.

"ooo, oh ya Sarada. Kau tahu Nomor Techconnec Milik Rama. Aku mau mengobrol dengannya." Ucap Boruto. "oh, sabar aku tanya ayahku. Oh ya, mereka ingin berbicara denganmu. Kau pergi kekamarku sementara aku menelepon ayahku untuk meminta Nomor Rama" ucap Sarada.

"baiklah. Tapi kau yakin mereka yg meminta. Tapi buat apa?" tanya Boruto. "entahlah, mereka hanya memintaku menyuruhmu ikut karena mereka mau berbicara." Ucap Sarada lalu menelepon ayahnya.

Boruto Berjalan kekamar Sarada. Dia melihat sekitar dari Pintu. "hey, Boruto, masuklah. Dimana Sarada." Ucap Anjelye. "hey kalian. Lama tidak jumpa. Bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanya Boruto sambil berjalan mendekati kasur Sarada.

"kau sepertinya tidak asing lagi di kamar Sarada, apa kalian pernah, ehem-ehem" ucap Chochou. "hey, kalian kenapa berpikiran seperti itu. Aku memang pernah tidur dikamar ini waktu kakiku sakit aku yakin sarada pernah menceritakannya" ucap Boruto.

"kami bercanda. Dan Sarada sudah pernah menceritakannya. Dia waktu itu mengupload foto-foto dia bahkan kau juga. Bahkan ada foto saat kau tidur." Ucap Anjelye dan Chochou bergantian.

"oh bagaimana Hubunganmu dengan Sarada?" ucap Anjelye yg jelas membuat Boruto bingung. "Hubungan apa sih" ucap Boruto. "ayolah, jangan berpura-pura, kami semua sudah tahu kalau kau menyukai Sarada. Bahkan Mitsuki dan yg lainnya juga sudah tahu." Ucap Chochou.

"oke, kalian jangan beritahu Sarada" ucap Boruto. "santai saja. Aku ada berita untukmu. Sarada juga menyukaimu. Tinggal tembak saja" ucap Anjelye.

"apa, kalian yakin," ucap Boruto.

"ya, seratus persen. Tapi kalau kau mau menembaknya, kau harus cepat sebelum ada yg menembaknya. Di Akun Connec People banyak laki-laki yg Sarada tolak. Tapi kau harus cepat" ucap Anjelye.

Tiba-tiba, "Boruto, ini Nomornya Rama" ucap Sarada sambil berjalan masuk. "sststs, jangan beri tahu sarada. Dan bersiaplah" ucp Anjelye. "untuk apa?" tanya Boruto Bingung.

"hey, Miskin. Sepertinya kau orang miskin paling beruntung di dunia karena bisa bersekolah di Universitas itu" ucap Anjelye sambil mengedipkan matanya. "kalian ternyata masih menyebalkan. Sarada disini ternyata jadi lebih baik tanpa kehadiran kalian" ucap Boruto sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Ini Boruto, Nomornya Rama" ucap Sarada sambil memberikan kertas Berisi nomor. "oh ya, makasih. Ini kukembalikan teman-temanmu. Ternyata mereka masih menyebalkan seperti dulu." Ucap Boruto. "hey, kami masih disini. Hargailah kami." Ucap Salah satu teman Sarada,

==-OoO-==

Keesokan harinya tepatnya Hari minggu. Ini adalah jadwal Boruto untuk bersih bersih apartemennya sekaligus mencuci Tas dan Pakaiannya dan tidak lupa sepatunya.

Di kamar lain, ini Waktunya Sarada untuk bangun siang. Walau ngak seutuhnya siang paling jam 8 atau 9.

Setelah membersihkan Apartemennya, Boruto Mandi lalu mengeringkan pakaiannya lalu tinggal diangin-anginkan sebentar.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 9. Dan mulai nampak kehidupan di apartemen Sarada. Hal pertama yg Sarada lakukan adalah minum kemudian Mandi. Setelah itu mengajak Boruto mencari sarapan.

==-OoO-==

Setelah Sarapan diwarung yg sama seperti kemarin, Boruto dan Sarada memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman kota.

Ditaman, Sarada dan Boruto berjalan-jalan. Mareka tidak mengabadikan Momen itu dengan mengambil gambar atau merekam karena Baterai Hp Boruto dan Sarada Menipis karena lupa cas semalam.

Mereka berakhir di Bangku taman karena capek berjalan menyusuri taman. "Aku akan pergi mencari Minuman. Kau mau apa, teh, air putih atau apa?" Tanya Boruto. "aku mau Teh dingin. Kau bawa uang kah tidak?" tanya Sarada. "bawalah. Yg tipis hari ini Bateraiku bukan Dompetku. Ayahku baru mentransfer sejumlah uang semalam" ucap Boruto.

"ya, sekarang perekonomian keluargamu sudah lancar ya? Apa ibumu masih jualan?" tanya Sarada. "iya, Kepala sekolah SMAK meminta ibuku agat terus berjualan karena menurutnya Gado-gado itu sehat karena terdiri dari berbagai Sayuran" ucap Boruto.

"hey, Nanti jika keluarga kita datang kesini jangan lupa bilang ibumu buatkan aku gado-gado ya" ucap Sarada. "ya, akan aku bilang. Tapi sekarang aku akan pergi membeli minuman dulu" ucap Boruto.

==-OoO-==

Saat Boruto sedang pergi membelikan Minuman, Tiba-tiba seorang Pemuda datang menghampiri Sarada. Pemuda ini ternyata mengenal sarada karena merupakan teman Sarada di akun Connec People yg paling aktif.

"hey, Kau Uchiha Sarada kan?" ucap Pemuda itu. "kau, ooo..Ridwan kan, ternyata kau ada dikota ini" ucap Sarada. "ya, ternyata kau menghafalku." Ucap Ridwan atau pemuda tadi.

"jadi apa yg orang konoha Lakukan disini?" tanya Ridwan. "ya, kau tahu. Aku kan masih sekolah sama sepertimu. Yg pastinya aku kuliah disini." Ucap Sarada. "jauh sekali. Bukankah Di konoha Universitas itu ada 3" ucap Ridwan. "aku dan temanku diterima di Universitas Mizukage. Jadi sementara aku pindah ke kota ini" ucap Sarada.

"waw, ternyata kau sepintar itu ya sampai diterima di universitas itu. Aku saja waktu itu gagal. Tapi nilaiku beda tipis dengan standartnya." Ucap Ridwan. "sayang kau tidak tembus." Ucap Sarada. "ya tidak masalah. Oh ya, apa kau kesini sendirian" tanya Ridwan. "aku bersama temanku. Dia sedang membeli minuman." Ucap Sarada.

Suasana Hening sementara "bagaimana dengan pesanku yg waktu itu, kau setuju" ucap Ridwan. "oh, soal itu. Ummm, tapi aku sekarang sudah punya pacar. Dan waktu itu aku tidak menjawabnya karena aku sudah sejak lama lebih menyukai dia" ucap Sarada.

"ohh, jadi begitu. Maaf ya. Tapi apa aku boleh tahu dia siapa" ucap Sarada. "dia temanku yg kubilang sedang pergi membeli minuman. Nah itu dia disana" ucap Sarada sambil menunjuk Boruto.

Ridwan pun berdiri setelah menatap kedatangan Boruto. "maaf aku mengganggu. Aku akan pergi." Ucap Ridwan lalu pergi meninggalkan Boruto. "ya, maaf ya jangan dimasukan kehati" ucap Sarada.

Boruto yg melihat ada laki-laki yg mendekati Sarada pun bergerak cepat menghampiri Sarada. "dia siapa, apa dia menganggumu?" tanya Boruto. "tidak, dia itu temanku di akun Connec People. Dia pernah menembakku. Tapi aku tolak karena Sudah ada yg menempati Posisi dihatiku" ucap Sarada.

"oh ya, Siapa yg sudah menempati Posisimu." Ucap Boruto seperti ingin tahu padahal dia sudah tahu. "Dia itu kakak kelas yg waktu itu" ucap Sarada dengan wajah tertunduk

 **Brak...**

Itulah suara yg didengar Boruto. Bukan karena ada yg patah melainkan, Tulang, Hati dan organ tubuhnya terasa Seperti patah. Rasa yg lebih sakit dari pada di sambar petir atau yg lebih menyiksa dari pada dipuku; 1000 kali oleh Guru Kakashi dengan Cambuk Khatulistiwa miliknya.

Boruto tertunduk dan diam. Tak mengeluarkan kata-kata. Tubuhnya lemas bahkan minuman yg baru ia beli tak kuat ia bawa hingga terjatuh. "ternyata benar. Sarada menyukainya. Tapi kenapa anjelye dan yg lain bilang dia menyukaiku. Apa mereka masih mengerjaiku" Batin Boruto.

Sarada yg melihat Boruto pun hanya terdiam. Melihat minuman yg dibeli boruto terjatuh mambuatnya ingin ketawa. Karena apa. Karena Ternyata Sarada hanya mengerjai Boruto

"kau tahu Boruto. Kau tidak Perlu sesedih Ini. Maksudku kakak kelas yg waktu itu. Tepatnya orang yg waktu itu menjatuhkan Buku dengan sengaja dan membuat aku menjauhkan Tanganku dari tangannya" ucap Sarada sedikit ketawa.

Boruto perlahan mengangkat tangannya. "maksudmu?" ucap Boruto. "kau lah orang yg kumaksud. Orang yg menjatuhkan buku dengan sengaja namun berpura-pura terjatuh sendiri. Kau lah Orangnya Boruto." Ucap Sarada.

Perlahan senyuman terbentuk di bibir Boruto. Air matanya yg awalnya mau menetes tak jadi keluar. "aku mencintaimu Boruto. Selama ini aku diam-diam menyukaimu. Dan lama kelamaan rasa suka itu berubah menjadi rasa Cinta" ucap Sarada.

"A-aku juga menyukaimu sejak lama Sarada. Tapi aku tak pernah mau mengungkapkannya karena aku takut kau menolakku. Aku mulai mencintaimu semenjak Kau kita kuliah di kota ini." Ucap Boruto.

Boruto pun memungut minuman yg terjatuh dirumput dibawah mereka dan memberikannya pada Sarada. Kemudian, Sarada dan Boruto Berpelukan tanpa memperdulikan sekitar dimana banyak anak kecil sedang berkeliaran.

"aku sangat mencintaimu Boruto. Berjanjilah kau akan selalu setiap Padaku" Ucap Sarada. "aku janji Sarada, Selama ini memang tidak pernah ada Perempuan yg mengisi Hatiku selain dirimu" ucap Boruto.

"ini momen yg perlu diabadikan, Pasti kamera Hp kita masih Cukup." Ucap Sarada. Kemudian, Boruto dan Sarada mengeluarkan Hp mereka masing-masing. Pipi mereka saling berdekatan dengan masing-masing memegang hp mereka dan bersiap mengambil gambar.

Beberapa detik kemudian, gambar telah diambil oleh kedua kamera hp. Giliran Mengambil foto kedua. Sarada memakai timer untuk kamera depan.

Mereka mengatur posisi mereka berhadapan. Dan berpura-pura sedang berbicara. Namun, Sebuah kejadian yg menyakitkan Bagi Boruto namun di satu sisi manis bagi keduanya. Sebuah kejadian dimana seorang anak kecil tanpa sengaja menendang bola dan mengenai kepala belakang Boruto.

Kejadian itu jelasnya membuat bibir Sarada dan Boruto Saling bertumbukan dan kamera yg diatur dengan timer itu pun mengambil gambar Selfie Berciuman tak di Sengaja itu.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **THE END**

Akhir dari kisah Boruto dan Sarada Versi Diriku.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa waktu berjuang, Cerita Si Miskin Boruto ini selesai dengan ending yg Lucu. Bagi saya.

Jadi bagaimana tentang ending BoruSara versi diri ku. Apa bagus atau perlu perbaikan. Ya silakan di Reviews.

Apa para reader mau cerita ini di lanjutkan. Jika mau makan Cerita ini akan menjadi Si Miskin Boruto Season 2. Atau yg punya ide untuk judul silahkan Reviews.

Saya memang tidak bisa jika di suruh menentukan judul cerita apalagi Karakter, karena bagi saya itu sangat sakral dan berdampak pada bagus tidaknya sebuah cerita.

Mohon yg suka Di reviews untuk terakhir kali sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan di bawah ini

Mau membaca kelanjutannya untuk Si Miskin Boruto Season 2. Silahkan tunjuk jari.

Tapi kayaknya ngak akan langsung di publish karena masih belum dibuat. Dan mungkin membutuhkan waktu beberapa hari bahkan minggu termasuk ada tidaknya Kuota.

Oke salam para Reader.


End file.
